So She Dances
by Burg Gurl
Summary: Set in their 7th year, Harry, Ron and Hermione have vanquished the Dark Lord and are having fun at Hogwarts. As a treat to help the students recover from the War, the Prefects are putting on a Masquerade ball. Jealousy and words ensue in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Express

Authors note: Ok so this is my first attempt at a D/HG story here on fan fiction

**Authors note:**** Ok so this is my first attempt at a D/HG story here on fan fiction. I have about 6 chapters written, just waiting to be typed, but it all depends on how many people leave reviews. The more reviews I get, the more often I will update. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing is mine; everything is J.K Rowling's. I just like to play winks. I only own the story plot.**

**So She Dances**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

Draco let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding as he passed through the invisible barrier between platforms 9 and 10 for what seemed to be the hundredth time. As his stormy grey eyes scanned the crowd, Draco noticed that there were quite a smaller number of students headed for the train than in years past.

'No surprise there,' He thought to himself, 'If it hadn't been for Harry-I-Just-Won't-Die-Potter and his two sidekicks defeating the Dark Lord this past summer, there would most likely would be a lot less or none at all returning or riding the train for the first time. I suppose I should be grateful to the Scar Head. If it weren't for him, I'd have a horrid tattoo on my arm right this moment, which would mar my perfect skin!' With a sigh of relief and a bow of his head, he thought about the past year that lead up to all this. With everything that he'd done; allow Death Eaters into the castle, being cursed by Harry Potter, then assisting in the murder of Dumbledore, Draco was surprised and grateful that he had been allowed back into the school. As he looked up, he saw that his friend, Blaise Zabini was waving him over to the side of the train.

"How was your summer, mate?" The one known as the 'Silent Slytherin' asked him.

"Besides not being forced to permanently scar my beautiful arm, I couldn't be better. You wouldn't happen to know who the Head Boy is, would you." Draco paused when a glint suddenly caught his eye and he looked at the other boy's chest. "Never mind, my question was just answered for me. How was your summer?"

"Mum got married again. To the owner of a large line of woman's robes that is famous all over the world."

"That should prove interesting. Think she will stay with this one?"

"One could only hope."

"Anyways, would you happen to know who Head Girl is?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, it's…"

"UMPH!!" Came two voices as Blaise watched Draco and a curly, brown headed someone run straight into each other.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that I ran into you… Oh hello Draco, Blaise." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Hermione. You are aware that we have our own compartment, right?"

"Yes, Blaise. I was just heading towards the train to find Harry and Ron."

"They got on at the other end of the train."

"Oh, Thanks! See you later!" Hermione shouted and waved as she headed towards the other end of the train.

"Did I lose my hearing, or did the Mudblood Granger actually call me, 'Draco'?"

"Yeah, it kind of surprised me also. But not as much as how _attractive_ she's become since we saw her last."

'Blaise has a point,' Draco thought to himself, mentally kicking himself for ever thinking that a mudblood could be attractive. However, as he boarded the train ten minutes later, and began to look for an empty compartment along with the rest of the students, he couldn't take his mind off her.

/

"10:50am! We have to hurry, Mum! We're going to be late! I can't miss my last year at Hogwarts just because of a small flat tire!" Hermione urged as she assisted her parents into hauling her trunk and Crookshanks' basket onto the trolley.

"Hermione, dear, we know you're excited about seeing Harry and Ron and about being Head Girl, but don't over excite yourself. We don't want you to pass out from hyperventilating on your first day again, do you? It would be like your first year all over again."

"No, dad, you're right. I just can't wait to see them! It's been two months! Do you think they will recognize me?"

"Honey, you will knock them dead, figuratively speaking of course. Calming your curls and all that running you've been doing over the summer with your father and I, I just wish I could see their reactions."

"I will send you a very detailed letter about their reactions when I get to school and get settled down again."

"Good, now get on the train before you go miss it!"

Hermione hugged both of her parents before turning to walk through the wall to platform 9 ¾.

"See you next summer!"

As the platform materialized before her, Hermione felt a great amount of excitement building up inside her chest.

'This almost didn't happen.' She thought to herself as she looked around at the crowd of students and their families that was significantly less than years past.

The war had ended on a good note for the Order just two months before. It ended with Harry being killed by Voldemort, but was brought back because Voldemort had unknowingly made Harry into a horacrux when he tried to kill Harry when he was one year old. As Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from the forest, there was a joyous uproar from the awaiting crowds. All three were picked up and carried to their awaiting headmistress.

The grounds of Hogwarts had never looked better after that day, now that the threat of danger was gone and a new light was able to engulf the whole of Hogwarts. Everywhere you looked; there was a new euphoric glow about as if the spirits with in the trees, grass, and even Hogwarts itself was celebrating their triumph.

Sighing at the memories, she got back to her task at hand. "Where could Harry and Ron be?" Hermione asked herself as she made her way to the infamous scarlet steam engine that was happily puffing away as students started to pile into its' compartments.

"Hey, Hermione!"

As Hermione was turning around towards the direction she had just heard her name in, she ran right into Draco Malfoy, who had been talking to the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini. Looking up, she became very flustered because she had just run head long into the two most attractive men at Hogwarts.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that I ran into you… Oh hello Draco, Blaise."

Draco nodded his head towards her, slightly in shock. Blaise turned his full attention to her and said, "Hello, Hermione. You are aware that we have our own compartment, right?"

"Yes, Blaise. I was just heading towards the train to find Harry and Ron."

"They got on at the other end of the train not ten minutes ago."

"Oh, thank you! See you later!" Hermione shouted as she ran down the side of the train, weaving in and out of the packs of students milling onto the train.

At the very end of the train compartments, Hermione found Ron, and Harry talking animatedly to each other, gesturing quite a bit while Ginny sat there next to Harry, unable to remove her eyes from the side of Harrys' face. As Hermione opened and closed the door, she turned around to find three varying expressions on the faces of the inhabitants of the compartment. Ginny had a huge grin on her face; Harry had a look of great surprise; but Ron's look worried her the most out of all three.

"Excuse us, but can we help you?"

"Ron, you are such a stupid prat! Can't you see that that's Hermione? Hermione! You look great!" Hinny squealed at the end, jumping up to give her friend a well missed hug.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What have you done with yourself? You're HOT!"

"Well, thank you for your astute observation, Ron. I might not call it that, but I appreciate the compliment nonetheless." Hermione replied, making sure to add in plenty of sarcasm and even throw in an eye roll.

"Ron, please put your tongue back in your head. If you don't do it soon, I will do it for you." Ginny threatened, pulling her wand out of her purse. Ron automatically straightened. As Hermione sat with them, she smiled as she turned to Harry, whom had remained silent during the entire interaction between her and Ron.

"Hi Harry. Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, I found a place to live in out in Godric's Hallow since the spells that were put on my Aunt's house wore off on my seventeenth birthday."

"Wow, Harry, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is. It isn't much, just 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms. I figured that once school was over, you guys could move in during the summer for a while since you're my only real family." Harry said, blushing as he finished.

"Right on, mate! I definitely will be taking you up on your offer. No more goblins above my head!" Ron added dreamily before sobering, "What about Ginny?"

"I'm staying with Mum and Dad for another year while I'm in school so that I can help them cope with Fred's death."

They all nodded their heads. Harry turned, finally, to Hermione. "What about you, Hermione?"

"Well, I am definitely not saying no, but I have a year to think about it, right?"

"Oh, okay." Harry replied, rather dejectedly.

"I will think about it, Harry!" Hermione insisted.

"I believe you."

They sat talking after the sweets cart passed them, Ron and Harry falling back into their conversation about Quidditch, Hermione being asked by Ginny about her beauty secrets, owls and cats mewling and hooting softly, everyone unknowingly being watched by a passing pair of silver eyes.

/

"Drakie!!" echoed a whiny screech as Draco and Blaise boarded the train at Kings Cross.

"Hullo, Pansy." Draco muttered as he sat down with Blaise in a currently vacant compartment.

"Oh, Drakie-poo! I've missed you so very much! This summer has been absolutely dreadful since I wasn't able to see you at all! Did you miss me too?"

"Not really, no."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?! What were you doing all summer?" Pansy gasped, "Is it another girl?! Are you cheating on me??" Pansy rounded on Blaise. "Is Draco cheating on me?"

Blaise sighed and looked at the pathetic excuse of a girl. "Pansy, how can Draco cheat on you when you two have never been 'together'?"

"Haha, nice try Blaise. Draco and I have been together since he asked me to the Yule Ball in fourth year. After we graduate from this god-awful excuse for a school, we're getting married. We have been betrothed since birth after all."

Blaise looked over to Draco for confirmation or denial, only to see a curt nod come from the blonde and a smug look of self-gratification on Pansy's pug face. Blaise lowered and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

"Oh well. There's nothing much that can be done about it now."

"Yeah," Blaise said simply. Looking at his watch, he gave a start. "Blimey! It's almost time for the meeting up at the head compartment! Draco, could you go find Granger for me?" Blaise asked, seeing the pleading look aimed at him from the blonde.

"Sure! I….I mean, fine. You owe me one for making me go look for that mudblood." Draco covered quickly, glad for the breathing room.

"Great! Thanks."

As they both left the compartment, heading in opposite directions, both Blaise and Draco distinctly heard Pansy huff, "Why should Draco have to look for the stupid Mudblood? Why couldn't he make a first year do it?" This made both Draco and Blaise snicker audibly as they went their separate ways.

When Draco found the Golden Trio, he hid just out of sight, watching as Hermione talked buoyantly with the youngest Weasley, admiring her tame hair, chocolaty hazel eyes and beautiful smile, before shaking himself and putting on his most Malfoy-like smirk before entering, hearing their chatter automatically stop.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat at him.

"Granger." Draco said, raising his nose as if there was something unpleasant smelling floating in the air. Ginny giggled at his response, causing him to roll his eyes.

"What 'choo want Hermione for?"

"I don't, Weasel-bee. The Head Boy requested that I find her because the Prefect meeting started five minutes ago and we're late."

Hermione gasped and her eyes grew to the size of small softballs, Draco was taken aback when he heard some very colorful words come from her petite form as she clamored for her robes and "HG" pin.

"Well, well, I didn't know the Head Girl knew French." Draco said, knowing full well that she wasn't speaking French, being fluent in it himself.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco raised his hands as she passed him to head to the loo to change, laughing.

"Easy there, Granger. I'm just having a bit of fun."

At hearing her let out a huff of annoyance, Draco turned and, reluctantly, headed towards the prefects compartment. As he sat listening to Pansy simper about how mean Blaise was, all the while gripping his arm so hard that he had lost all feeling in his arm, Draco chuckled under his breath when he watched Hermione dash into the compartment, completely out of breath.

**­­­Ok, so I hope you all liked the first chapter. Didn't really move very far, but like I said at the beginning, I have a fair few chapters in store for this story, and I'm not even done yet! So take the little clicker thingy called a mouse and move it to the bottom and click on the Review! Chocolate cookies and Tom wait when you do. )**


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions, Decisions!

**Authors note: Holy crap!! I'****ve never gotten so many reviews in a day before! I had to do a double take when I looked at my stats today. So these are the people I want to thank for making my day especially wonderful because they reviewed: **_**Rainbow Queen, GeeTiger, Leilygurl, Daddysmyangel, Charlotte, and Wild Songbird**_**. (Puts hot chocolate chip cookies in their hands) You guys are great! As promised, I have typed up the second chapter for all you wonderful people; just don't forget to review again! This is probably my longest chapter, I just couldn't decide how to end it and before I knew, it was longer than the first. (Laughs)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters, but reviews help feed my plot bunny, ).**

**Chapter 2: **Decisions, Decisions!

Once the Hogwarts express entered Hogsmead, Hermione found that she was far too busy to be upset about almost missing the meeting with the prefects, or about Malfoy's sudden peculiar attitude.

'Maybe he is taking some kind of Happiness potion or someone put a Cheering Charm on him when his back was turned. That would be horrible, though somewhat funny. Malfoy: a nice, caring person.' She thought to herself as she corralled all the first years towards Hagrid, all the while thinking that a Pleasant Malfoy might not be such a bad idea.

"All right there, Hermione?"

"I'm alright, how are you, Hagrid? How is Madame Maxime?"

"Ye can't call her tat anymore, remember? Yeh went to the weddin' after all."

"I had almost forgotten, what with the end of the War and all."

"Yup. Me an' Olympe are really proud of the three of yeh." This caused Hermione to blush. "No need fer blushin' now. Actually, Hermione, I've been hopin' to ask you if yeh might be willin' teh visit me cabin to tell me how to care for infants."

"Infants? Do you mean like animals that we will be studying in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Not quite."

"You mean…?"

"Yup."

"Oh wow! Congratulations Hagrid! When is she due?"

"Spring Break. So this means yeh'll help?"

"Of course I'll help."

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione!" Hagrid started to say before enveloping her in a giant hug. "Now, why don't yeh go on ahead and get in a carriage. Feast should be starting soon."

"Alright, Hagrid. See you inside." Hermione said as she waved at him, heading towards the carriages.

"Hey Hermione! Hermione, over here!" Ron shouted from one of the carriage windows. "The carriages are about to leave!"

"Open the door!" Hermione shouted when she saw the carriages moving, drawn by the Threstrals that she was now able to see. Running to make sure that she wasn't left behind, she moved as fast as her legs would allow catching up and was glad to see that Harry and Ron had put out their hands to grasp Hermione's outstretched hands, hoisting her into the carriage.

"Thanks, guys." Hermione gasped, sitting down once in the carriage safely.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah it was. Why did you almost miss the carriage?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was helping Hagrid with the first years and we got to talking. Apparently, he and Madame Maxime, I mean Olympe, are expecting a baby around spring break."

Harry and Ron just sat with identical surprised looks on their faces, while Ginny beamed at the wonderful news.

"I wonder what it will be."

"No one will probably know until it's born. Honestly! Will you two close your mouths. It's not that surprising. They are married for goodness sakes!"

"Well I will say one thing, Ron. We will get to see if you were right about record-sized children." Harry mused as the trundled along the road to Hogwarts, laughing emanating from their carriage.

/

"What kind of Sorting Song was that?" Draco sneered aloud as the aged Sorting Hat finished it's song with as much of a bow as a hat could make.

"Try to think about it logically, Draco," Blaise said, "It was talking about us, as a whole, needing to work on inter-house union now that the war is over. Didn't you notice it constantly talking about how Gryffindor and Slytherin were the closest of friends until they had their disagreement?"

"Well, yes. But what would make you think I would listen when it has something to do with being friends with a Gryffindor?"

Blaise leaned towards Draco, whispering, "Because I saw something back on the Platform today that could say otherwise."

Draco just looked at Blaise for a moment before shaking his head with a smirk. "If you say so. Personally I think you have been inhaling too many potion fumes lately at home."

"Deny it all you want," Blaise said, a bit louder, "but we will see. Now, if you will excuse me, the Head Girl and myself have a meeting with the Headmistress about our new duties."

Draco watched him walk over to the Gryffindor table, talk to Granger through the glares of her two lug heads for friends and followed them as the two of them left out the double door and out of sight. Later that night, as Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, staring at their fire, simpering Pansy at one side chattering incessantly, he turned his head when he heard the entrance to the Common room open, revealing Blaise in a very concentrative state.

"Don't think too hard, Blaise, you might blow a gasket."

"What's a gasket?"

"No clue. I just heard it from a third year that was coming out of Transfiguration last year."

"Okay." Blaise broke off, unsure of his friends' sanity from being forced to spend so much time with Pansy. "Anyways, the Heads job this year is to go amongst the students and find out a theme for a ball in October. I don't' really want to, mostly because all the time it would take me to walk around and ask students for their opinions, means less time I could be studying for NEWTs'."

"That and you don't want to give every girl in Hogwarts the idea that you are actually interested and care about what they think _personally_." Draco added with emphasis.

"You are making me out to sound like I'm some mean person, Draco. Just because I don't want to have time for a girlfriend, doesn't mean I can't still be nice. That and I have other reasons that you are already aware of for my not trying harder for a girlfriend."

Draco just sighed. "You are a very confusing person, Zabini. Hey! Since I'm such a good friend, I can set you up with someone, if only just to keep you company while you study."

"Oh really? And who, prey tell, are you going to try to 'Set me up with'?"

"Why, Pansy of course!"

Blaise just sat there in a chair next to the fire, a look of pure terror, mixed with a hand full of hatred and a dash of humility and embarrassment on his face pointed entirely at the snarky Blonde.

"You have _got_ to be kidding! Me? Blaise Alexander Zabini, date the Hogwarts slut?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Um, maybe because the two of you have been betrothed since birth?"

"Just because we're promised to each other by our parents, doesn't mean I have to date her. We aren't married yet, at least in my mind. Hers' is another question all together."

"You have a sick and twisted sense of things, mate. However, you do make up a valid point. If you aren't going to date Pansy, then who?"

"Not quite sure yet."

"Or you do know and don't want to tell me." Blaise sighed. "So this will be a first. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, walking around Hogwarts with out some girl hanging off your arm at every moment like she's been surgically attached."

"I never said that. Though it would be nice not feeling that I have to spend every waking moment on making someone else happy besides myself." Draco smiled as if he had evil intentions.

"Yeah. However, I still say that it will be weird. But at least now you will be able to spend time with your guy friends when we go to Hogsmead with out worrying. What has Pansy said about all this?"

"Haven't told her yet. Going to test her density to see how long it takes her to notice that I'm no longer paying attention to her."

"I'll give it two weeks." Blaise said with a similar smile to Draco's.

"I think that's giving her a bit too much credit and a compliment of her intelligence." Both men laughed loudly, gaining glares from everyone else in the common room except Pansy. She was currently continuing her one-sided conversation with Draco that had being going on the entire time he was talking with Blaise, not hearing the conversation that was right beside her.

"A separate common room? When did this happen?" Ron said loudly once Hermione had come back from her meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and Head Boy Blaise Zabini.

"One of these days, Ron, I am going to force you to read _Hogwarts, a History_. It's tradition for the heads to share a common room that connects both dorm rooms. It's like a meeting room for heads to discuss things like patrol routes and dances. Didn't you ever notice that Percy was never in the common room after curfew?"

"I never paid Percy any attention."

Hermione just sighed. She couldn't believe that she had endured Ron's version of stupidity for so long. Perhaps it was because she saw him as a brother and family. It was the only other explanation she could come up with.

"You may as well give up, Hermione. No one would blame you for abandoning helpless cases," Hinny said from her spot in one of the comfy chairs next to the fire place. "I gave up on his sorry arse years ago."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ginny."

"You are quite welcome, dear brother."

The resulting grin from Ginny and the rolling of the eyes from Ron caused both Hermione and Harry to burst out laughing.

"Well, I hate to leave, but it's almost curfew and I want to get plenty of rest for classes tomorrow. I won't be able to spend time with you guys tomorrow night, though. Blaise and I have Head duties to plan and do. Oh yeah! By the way, before I forget, one of the tasks that we were set was to ask around the student body about a theme for a ball around Halloween." Hermione watched as the wheels turned in her friend's heads.

"What about a Quidditch theme? Everybody dresses up in their favorite Quidditch team's uniforms." Ron suggested with a satisfied grin.

"I'm not so sure about that one, but I will put it down for consideration at the next prefect meeting." Hermione said as she started a list of ideas.

"What about a harvest theme? We could ask Professor Sprout and Hagrid for decorations that would fit. Maybe Hagrid would grow those giant pumpkins again." Harry said thoughtfully from his seat on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"That's a great idea, Harry! But how about this: keep the harvest idea, but make the theme a masquerade ball?" Ginny said, her eyes growing bright in excitement, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Excellent idea, Ginny." Hermione said excitedly as she wrote it down. "I definitely am going to put my vote in for that one."

"But what about Quidditch? Who wouldn't want a Quidditch-themed ball?"

As he looked around, his smile fell when he saw his friends and sister had all raised their hands and were laughing.

"Ron, it's not that we don't like the idea, people just aren't as big of fans of Quidditch as you. At least not to the extent that they would put on a ball just in honor of the game. Plus going to a dance where the only other person you recognize is yourself has a certain allure to it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, yeah Ginny, you would say that since you're a girl. But what about you, Harry? You agree with me, don'tcha?"

"Sorry, mate, but I'm going to have to agree with the girls on this one. Quidditch is great and I would love to have something to do with it every day of my life if I could, but not for a ball."

Ron sighed dramatically and looked sadly into his lap. "Everyone is always against me."

"We aren't trying to go against you, Ron. We just think a sports theme is better for a birthday party or when you're watching a game on T.V."

"What's a T.B?"

"T.V. is…oh, never mind."

"Anyways," Ginny injected loudly trying to change the subject.

"Yes, anyways, I'm just going to go to my dorm and brainstorm with Blaise before bed. Professor McGonagall wanted a theme decided by heads and prefects by Wednesday," Hermione said as she packed up her quill and parchment. "See you guys in the morning."

As Hermione walked from the Gryffindor common room, she found herself lost in thought, thinking about ideas for the ball on Halloween and trying to formulate ideas about food and decorations. She was just thinking about what she was going to wear when she ran into something very solid, but very soft.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said hurriedly as she looked up into a pair of soft, dark grey eyes. She froze for a second while her body registered that his arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around her before she shook her head and pulled away, seeing his eyes turn back to the ice blue that she'd been used to all these years.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood."

"Oh please, Malfoy. We're not in second year any more. Can't you think of anything more inventive?"

"Why change when something works so well."

"Because change is good. You should try it."

With a last, lingering look, Hermione gathered her bag from the ground and hurried off, trying to get to the Heads dorm before she ran into anyone else. As she went, she could have sworn she heard someone say, 'I'm sorry, Hermione.' But didn't really give it a second thought, thinking she was hearing a whisper of wind from one of the many windows in the rafters of the corridor.

/

"So Slytherins, do any of you rotten lot have any ideas for a ball?" Blaise called out to the common room the next evening after dinner. He suddenly got bombarded by multiple shouts from many people, mostly first to fourth years. A few fifth through seventh years added their ideas in quietly.

"Alright, alright! One at a time! I can't write that fast."

Blaise listened for the next fifteen minutes to his fellow housemates as they came up with ideas ranging from Quidditch to scenes of Gryffindors all beaten up. He had even caught an idea from a fifth year that suggested Pureblood superiority, where only pure bloods would be able to attend, but Blaise quickly shot the idea down, noting that, even though it was a good idea, both Heads had to be able to attend.

"How about a masquerade ball, no couples. Everyone changes in special changing rooms off the Great Hall so that members of the opposite sex don't know who each other are. Incognito." Draco said from his spot next to the fire. Everyone stopped chattering and turned to look at him with mixed expressions of surprise and glares.

"That's quite well thought out, Draco. I'm impressed," Blaise said as he wrote down the details Draco had just given.

"I like that idea, Drakie," Pansy simpered, "But why the separate arrivals? I thought I was going with you. I don't want to dance with someone, thinking they're you, only to find out later that it was someone horrid, like Finch-Fletchly."

"Because mysteries are so much more fun to figure out," Draco said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Alright, seems like we have a fair few ideas. Prefects, if you happen to come up with more ideas, there's a meeting tonight and tomorrow night in the Transfiguration classroom at 7:30pm." Blaise said as he put his list in his bag before heading to the heads dorm before the meeting.

**Yay! Another chapter up! I hope that you all liked this one. I haven't written Draco for this amount, usually he's just a little one or two liner. I hope I did him the justice he deserves. Click that review button. You know you want to ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Revealing Qualities

Authors note: More reviews

**Authors note: More reviews!! Thanks so much and cookies to: **_**Daddysmyangel**_**, **_**Star of**__**Dawn**_**, **_**Bratsrule**_**, **_**JessMess**_** and **_**Charlotte232**_** (hugs everyone). I'm so glad that so many of you liked that last chapter, I just hope that as many of you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: 'I own everything! I'm a famous writer that is a billionaire, has several houses and am very popular for my kids stories around the world' (dream bubble pops) Aww! I'm just me, borrowing characters for my own fun hehe.**

**Chapter 3: **Revealing Qualities

"Ok, so the votes are thus with in the houses, and oddly enough, two house ideas are the same except for some minor details," Hermione smiled during the second prefect meeting that week. "Hufflepuff's idea was a Sadie Hawkins Dance, where girls ask the guys to the dance; Ravenclaw's idea was called Trivia Tiers. Now, I've never heard of this idea before, but what I got from what everyone had told me was that the Great Hall is divided into several areas with increasing grandeur when it comes to food and decorations. The catch is that in order to get to a 'Higher Level' of party, you have to pass through doors that ask you questions of varying difficulty."

"Leave it to Ravenclaw's to come up with something stupid like that. However, since Slytherin is the most competent house in the school, it looks like the party will be divided evenly after all." Pansy said, a smirk on her face when she got laughs from the Slytherin prefects. She turned to Draco, only to be disappointed and surprised by the slight glare coming from her co-prefect.

Hermione just stared at the girl before continuing. "And, as for the Gryffindor and Slytherin ideas, they were the same: Masquerade. The Slytherin's added in that there be no couples, guys and girls both go into separate changing chambers where members of the opposite gender won't know what the other is wearing, so as to further add to the allure of the evening, and to help with this, Professor McGonagall has offered to cast a spell on everyone that will keep everyone from saying anything but their likes and dislikes. This way, people can get to know each other for their personality rather than their social class and name."

"So," Blaise said loudly over the growing murmur of chat between house members, "All those in favor for Hufflepuff's idea for a Sadie Hawkins dance, raise your hand." Looking around, both Blaise and Hermione only saw three hands go up of the twenty six that were present, Hermione made three tick marks next to the idea on her piece of parchment.

"Okay then, all those in favor of Ravenclaw's idea for Trivia Tiers, raise your hands." To this idea, all the Ravenclaws and even a couple Slytherins raised their hands, including Pansy, who added snidely, "I'm surprised you aren't raising your hand, Mudblood."

Hermione looked at her calmly, but a glint of superiority. "You think so, do you Parkinson? For that last comment, I am going to ask you to leave and not come back until the next meeting. I hope that by then you can learn some respect for those of us who are higher rank than you."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Actually, Pansy, yes she can. She is Head Girl after all, and as you are just a Prefect, she out ranks you. If you want to be conscious to help with the rest of whatever theme is decided, or even the dance for that matter, I suggest you listen." Blaise added.

Everyone watched as Pansy stormed out of the room, muttering obscenities under her breath as she went.

"Yes, well. Now that that's over, may we continue? Now, all those in favor of the Masquerade idea, raise your hands." Looking around, Hermione saw that, besides her own and Blaise's, the thirteen other Prefects raised their hands.

"Well, it looks like the vote is unanimous. Masquerade it is. Now, before we adjourn for the night, we must insist that when you tell people about the theme for the ball, that you stress on the fact that this is for fourth years and higher. This is by request of the Headmistress, so if you have any unpleasantness from the younger student, you have them speak to her." Blaise said.

"Oh, and don't forget that there will be meetings twice a week until the ball is over Halloween night. The next one is on Tuesday, should no other practices or meetings be on the same day." Hermione said. "Meeting adjourned."

"That was impressive, the way you told Pansy what for."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, I'm just starting conversation. So Granger, what classes are you enrolled in this year?" Draco asked as he hung back after all the other Prefects and Blaise had left for their dorms, "The usual all?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but this year I'm taking standard NEWT level classes. Why do you want to know again?"

"I'm just talking to you in a civil manner. Is that so bad?"

"Well, no."

"You see?"

"It's just so out of character for you from the past six years." Draco smiled when she said this.

"Can't a person change?"

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't have expected a change since last night, nor would I have believed the change in you because of the past."

"You, of all people, should know that it's not a person's past that makes them who they are in the present and future. Every person is their own, they have the free will to change who they are or could be if the truly wanted it and allowed it to happen."

"Wow, Malfoy that was deep." Hermione said sincerely, truly in awe at this boy-no man's grasp at that type of philosophy.

"This past summer has really made me think about things; how to live my life, what am I doing, what is in my future, _who_ is in my future…"

"That last one is easy," Hermione paused, looking up into his puzzled face. "What? Pansy has been hanging onto you since fourth year and has been bragging about how she is going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. It's quite sickening actually. What made you fall for her, if I may ask? It couldn't be because she has looks or brains."

"I found out in fourth year that our parents had betrothed us when we were born, but that is the only reason. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"One: because I didn't know the betrothal system was still around, and two: we've been talking in more of a civil tongue than we ever have in the past."

Draco smirked at this, causing Hermione to think to herself, 'Oops, maybe I spoke too soon. He has that evil smirk again. But, wait! What was that glimmer and softness I saw in his eyes just a second ago? Okay this is starting to weird me out a little bit.'

"Herm-err I mean, Granger. Calm down! Yeah the betrothal system is still around, but I would rather be engaged to a real pug, than Pansy. All she cares about is status, it's really annoying actually." Draco said before letting out a long sigh. "I've wanted to tell someone that for the longest time, ever since Lucius disappeared… The fact that it is you that I opened up to must be so weird for you, but I just had this feeling that you would listen to what I have to say, unlike other girls."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"You are. Thank you for listening to me. Now I must be leaving, else I should get into trouble for being out past curfew. Good night, Hermione."

Hermione's heart gave an involuntary jolt when he said her name. "Good night… Draco."

Draco smiled to himself as he left the classroom when he heard her say his name. He had to make a note to himself that he liked the way it sounded.

/

Hermione hardly knew where she was going as she moved towards the Heads dorms on the fourth floor.

"What's gotten into Malfoy?" She asked herself aloud. "Why would he really open up to me?" She gasped. "Maybe he wasn't opening up at all; maybe it was just an elaborate hoax to bring my guard down since he knows I like mysteries. I can't believe I let myself fall for that! Masquerade!" Hermione practically shouted at the portrait of the famous seeress, Cassandra Vablatsky.

"Can't believe you let yourself fall for what, dear?" Said the portrait sleepily, covering up a yawn.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Madam Vablatsky. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright, Hermione. Might I add that you really are free to call me Cassandra you know?" She said as she swung open, showing a hole that lead to the Head dorms. Scanning over the common room, Hermione took in the calming sight of the red with gold and green with silver couches and chairs, the dark wood tables, mini kitchen, roaring fireplace headed by a portrait of the four founders who were sleeping soundly against their frames, and dark curtains over the full length windows. Eyes resting on a sofa that was facing the fireplace, she saw Blaise was asleep with a book on his half-bare chest.

"Blaise," Hermione said as she kneeled down and poked his chest, "Blaise, wake up. I need to ask you something in the strictest of confidence."

"What is it, Hermione?" Blaise said as he opened an eye blurrily.

"I need to ask you something about Dra…Malfoy."

"What about him?" Blaise replied, suddenly in rapt attention, knowing how Draco felt about the girl in front of him.

"He said some strange things to me today after the meeting. He sounded very sincere, but that is out of character for him! There's also the fact that he told _me_ of all people, saying that he knew I was the only girl that would actually listen. Was he being truly serious, or was it just an elaborate joke to make fun of me?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't know everything that goes through his head. He also doesn't confide in me."

"But you're his best friend!"

"Do you confide everything in your best friends?"

"Well, no. But that's different!"

"How is that?"

"My two best friends are guys."

"Does gender truly matter that much? It's all about trust. If you told them half the things you have wanted to over the years, things would be different between you. For example, you may not be as close as you seem to be now if you had told them that you began having feelings for Draco after the Yule Ball in fourth year."

Hermione inwardly gulped. "What makes you think that?" She said, a little higher pitched than she had wanted.

"Judging by your reactions, I would say I was right. Anyways, I have refined the art of observation. I noticed a couple of looks you had towards Draco while I was dancing with Daphne Greengrass. For the rest of that year, you kept glancing over to him in potions, or from across the Hall at meal times. The same thing went on during fifth year and didn't even change a click when the events happened in sixth year. You may be able to hide it from the rest of the student body, sweetie, but not me." Blaise laughed at the surprised look on Hermione's face when he had finished. "You may tell yourself you don't have feelings for him, but why would you lie to yourself? To spare the feelings of the two idiots that you call friends? True friends care only for your happiness and don't use you to their benefits with out repayment in some way or form."

"Malfoy and I could never be, for two reasons: House and bloodlines. I will just pretend our talk never happened."

"You really think that's how things are or should be?"

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly as she got off her aching knees and went to her dorm. "Good night, Blaise."

Blaise sat there for a few moments, staring at the door she had just gone through. Come to a conclusion, he went up to his room, tapped a galleon with his wand, grabbed his cloak and left the common room.

/

**Ok, I know that it wasn't quite as long as the last chapter, nor did it have the Masquerade ball in it, but give me some time! I have it all planned out, though I may have to slow down on the updating because I'm writing this story on paper as I go and I've only got about six chapters up and I don't want to put up too many chapters… I like to make you, the readers, guess! Please don't hate me! Love me by posting a review! It's my bread and butter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious Mask

Authors note: Yay

**Authors note: Yay! Hugs and any kind of sugary treat possible for **_**JesssMess, Charlotte232, **_**and**_** HogwartsHeadGirl1.**_** You guys rock my socks! **_**, Star of Dawn **_**gets an even bigger treat because of their long review. No being impatient everyone! I have to slow down on the chapters because I'm still writing chapter six in my book, so it will be slowing down for a while, but I will try and get as many out as possible. So far, it's looking like the story will be at least ten chapters, if not more. We will just have to see. )**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say? Okay, I own nothing but the book that I'm writing in and the ideas floating around in my head and on my idea paper.**

**Chapter 4:** Mysterious Mask

"Hey Hermione," Blaise called up the stairs, "What is taking you so long? Breakfast is starting in five minutes!"

"Unlike in years past, I am really trying to look nice this year, but I'm still working on my timing."

"Okay, but its Saturday, and I'm hungry!"

"Then go on with out me."

"But I've gotten so used to walking to breakfast with you."

"We may be friends, Blaise," Hermione said when she popped her head out of her door, "But we can't do everything together, you know."

"Aww come-on, Hermione!" Blaise whined, putting on his best 'puppy-dog-eyes' look, "Don't be mean!" Hermione chuckled and, shaking her head, went back into her room, put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, checked her outfit, then opened her door dramatically, satisfied to see the look on Blaise's face as his jaw hit the floor with a dull thud. Today, she had chosen a white short-sleeved, button up shirt under a dark red sweater vest, white pleated mini skirt and white keds since it was still warm outside. Her makeup was light and her hair was down, reaching the middle of her back in soft curls.

Recapturing his wandering thoughts, Blaise offered her his hand as she neared the bottom stair before linking arms and walking out the portrait. Hermione had been surprised the first time Blaise had helped her down the rest of the stairs. She had later confessed to him, as they had headed to Hogsmead for the first time this year, that neither Harry nor Ron had once offered her their hand. She wasn't used to such gentlemanly behavior. At first, she thought Blaise was going to be angry, but then he laughed and said that it surprised him little that that had been how her life had been for the past six years. That was when their friendship began. When they'd arrived in Hogsmead, they noticed many heads from various houses and some from the inhabitants of the tiny village had followed them as they passed on their way to one end of the village.

Hermione turned to Blaise as he talked to her about his wish to become an entrepreneur in both the Magic and Muggle world. Hermione had noticed several things about Blaise since becoming Head Girl and sharing quarters with him. Besides the fact that he was observant, he was nice, considerate, and fun to talk with and smart. The fact that he had been blessed with raven colored hair tanned skin and piercing indigo eyes, was definitely a plus. If she hadn't been so sure that he was gay (she couldn't bring herself to ask such a question), and they had become such close friends after many nights of talking, she would have tried asking him out ages ago.

Her suspicions about his sexuality had been brought further into question when he insisted on helping her pick out a dress for the ball on Halloween. They had spent the next two hours having Hermione try on dozens of the dresses that Madam Malkins: Robes for all occasions, carried. Finally, they settled on an emerald green, strapless dress that was laced up the front which made it look like a corset that was decorated with swirls of silver, and a full length skirt that trailed slightly.

However, as everyone knows, views can change in as little as a single sentence. When it came time to pay for the dress, because she couldn't pass up on such a beautiful dress that fit her ever curve, Hermione found that she didn't have quite enough gold to cover the two-hundred galleon bill. Downhearted, she turned around to put the dress back on one of the racks, but Blaise grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm paying for it. I need to get a dress for Anna anyways."

"I'm not about to let you spend so much gold on me, Blaise, and who is Anna?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Oh, I guess that I forgot to mention. I'm engaged, or rather betrothed. Her name is Annalisa Bianchi. She is part of an old wizarding family in Venice. We lost contact with each other when I moved here with my family when I was seven, and only recently got to talking again. She is such a wonderful person; I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wow, that's wonderful! When's the wedding?"

"It's going to be this summer. This dress is for a dinner party for her and her wedding party, and since she isn't allowed to leave the school to go to the local village like we are, she asked me if I would pick one up for her."

Hermione found that she was so fascinated by this information that she didn't realize that the dress was paid for, wrapped in a box and they were heading out before she had realized what he had done.

Thinking back now, as they walked to breakfast, she laughed to herself, causing Blaise to give her a raised eyebrow. Once in the Great Hall, they waved to each other as they parted ways, heading to opposite sides of the Hall.

"Good morning, guys!" Hermione said brightly to her two friends across from her, only receiving grunts in return. "Well, we sure are eloquent this morning, aren't we? Have the two of you turned into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"We had Quidditch last night, remember?" Ginny said from beside Hermione, slightly more awake than the two across from them. "When we got back to the common room, they suddenly remembered some homework that they had yet to do. They're a mess with out you in the common room any more, Hermione."

"That doesn't really surprise me." Hermione said simply as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal.

"I was wondering when the mail would get here." Harry said suddenly, blurrily looking up. Hermione also looked up and watched as owl after owl flew in to their respective recipients. She was startled, however, when an owl with a rectangular box started heading straight toward her. The barn owl dropped its box in front of her before taking off to the owlery. As she began reaching for it slowly, another owl came swooping down with a letter, dropping it right on top of the box. All that was written on either of the objects was her name in very elegant script.

"Who's that from, Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to stifle a large yawn.

"I'm not sure. There's no senders name and I didn't order anything."

"There's no senders name?" Harry repeated, now fully alert from this information. "Do you really think you should be opening it? You remember what Malfoy did to Katie last year, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Hermione said, remembering when Katie got cursed by a string of pearls. "But you must also remember that we are nearly fully qualified members of Wizarding society. I'm pretty sure that I know as many, if not more, spells and charms to discover if something is hidden or dangerous, than most students and teachers at this school."

"I know, but just be careful, okay?"

"I will, Harry, don't worry." Pulling out her wand, Hermione spent the next five minutes casting various spells for different jinxes and curses before casting Protego on herself just in case a projectile liquid or solid lay inside.

"Wait, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile, "Don't forget to open the envelope first."

Pulling out the card, she read:

_**"To the Angel in my dreams,**_

_**Please accept this gift as a token of my admiration of your beauty and intelligence for the past several years, though you have never known. Nothing has been done to it, for I do not wish for anything to happen to you to mar who are you are, for you are special to me beyond words in mind, body and spirit.**_

_**Until the ball, Milady**__."_

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked, repeating Ron's earlier question. "That's awfully romantic."

"It doesn't say," Hermione replied as she moved to the box to slowly untie the twine that bound the brown paper to the small, flat box. When she'd finished pulling the paper off, she removed the lid and gasped, covering her mouth in surprise, when she saw what lay inside. Sitting there, in purple velvet, was a beautiful, emerald green mask with silver swirls and loops around the eyes. There was a single line tiny diamonds along the top of the mask, with two slightly larger diamonds at the outside corner of both eyes. Black satin ribbon adorned the sides to tie around one's head, and strips of deep purple and dark green silk trailed down the left side of the mask from under the black ties.

"Wow, Hermione! That mask is gorgeous!" Lavender gushed when Hermione picked up the mask from the box carefully, mouth still agape.

Coming to her senses, Hermione put the mask back in the box and turned around on the bench to try and find the only other person at the school, besides herself, who knew what the color of her dress was.

After scanning the crowds for a few minutes, jumping when she saw Malfoy glaring at her for, goodness knows why, brown eyes met indigo that just happened to be looking the same way.

"_Did you send me a mask?"_ Hermione mouthed. Blaise shook his head with a smile. _"Then who did?"_ Her question was, again, answered with a shake of his head and a smile, much to her disproval. Hermione huffed as she turned around in her seat.

What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me, Harry, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later, I need to run back to my dorm to get a book I forgot to grab." Hermione said, rising from her chair, her sights set on finding a certain Slytherin later.

/

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. If anyone can guess who gave her the mask, though I'm hoping it's not too obvious, big cookie in any flavor as the prize. I'm trying not to go so fast with chapters, keeping the chapters shorter so that there's not so much to read at one time. It's getting closer to the Masquerade, I promise! And by the way, if you couldn't tell, I loooove cookies!! (laughs)**


	5. Chapter 5 Promises and Mean Pugs

So She Dances

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for being patient ! Unfortunately, I'm kinda stuck on chapter six so after this one, there may not be as many updates as usual. Hopefully soon I will get on a kick and write six chapters non-stop. Who knows!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Property of J.K Rowling. No money is made off the characters or props with in this story.**

**Chapter 5:** Promises and Mean Pugs

"She got your gift," Blaise said, "I think she like it from the surprised look on her face just now."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. Do you really feel your plan will work? How do you know she will wear it? You don't even know what dress she'll be wearing."

"I'll be able to tell, easily."

"Oh and how is that?"

"Her eyes."

"Her eyes? Wow, that is so cheesy. You must really like her if you're noticing things like that. What happened to the younger you?"

He just shrugged. "It's not hard to notice something like that when someone is as smart and pretty as she is."

Blaise just chuckled. "Fortunately for you, the eyes are the only thing that the spell that will be cast on us for the ball, doesn't change. Just the hair color mostly, since some of us are very distinguishable by our hair color. How are you going to be able to treat her how you've been doing for the past six years from now on, and especially after the dance?"

Draco smirked. "Some more than others, I'm afraid. How will this spell work anyways? I know that it will be hard treating Hermione like scum, but it will have to be. Hopefully it will be worth it in the end."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Blaise said with a shake of his head. "When it comes to the spell, from what I've heard, it only really changes the color to something totally opposite from what we have now. For instance, instead of having bright blonde hair, you may have black like mine, or brown like Hermione's. Since we will all have masks of varying sizes and shapes, we don't really have to change the way our faces look. However, depending on the power of the spell, there is a possibility of that type of change. Luckily though, no spell could ever change one's eyes. For some reason, there is something very magical about the human eye that no spell can change. The only thing known to date to change the eyes is Polyjuice Potion. That's only because in order to test if something effective on the eyes, they have to be in a live specimen. Once they're out of the human body, they don't last long enough to get a satisfactory result. You would need a mass quantity to get enough test results to…"

"BLAISE!" Draco shouted.

"What?" Blaise said, sounding irritated.

"What are you, a potion text book?"

"Huh?"

"You were starting to sound like a potions text you would get in the Library."

Draco started laughing, eventually joined by Blaise.

"Since the spell doesn't affect the eyes, I guess I will just have to study Hermione's eyes that much more." Draco said once the two men had calmed down enough to breathe.

"Just don't over do it, alright? She's already becoming slightly unnerved by you staring so much as it is. She even asked if you went back to hating her because a couple times when you stared at her, you were glaring."

Draco laughed. "Ah, well, I suppose it can't be helped. My eye is naturally drawn to beauty that is beyond measure…"

"You're talking about me again, aren't you, Drakie! Tell me what you're saying!" Pansy simpered from Draco's left.

"If you're going to eavesdrop on a conversation, you should listen to the whole thing to know that not an ounce of our conversation was about you, you ugly pig."

"Why are you so mean to me in front of the entire table in the Great Hall?"

"Because it's more fun for me?"

Pansy looked at Draco, scandalized, before rising from her seat at the table and running out of the Great Hall, tears pouring down her face amidst raucous laughter from every table.

"You know, you probably shouldn't be so mean to her, right?" Blaise said as they settled down at a bench in Potions after breakfast.

"It would be a good idea, but she annoys the living shit out of me."

"Alright," Echoed the voice of their new Potions professor, Duncan Inman, "the potion you will be brewing is the Vertiserum. When you are done, I would like you to put a sample in a vial and put your name on it to turn in at the end of the lesson. For homework, I want a five foot essay on the properties and ingredients, showing how they relate to the reason as to why it is a Ministry-controlled substance. Due next Wednesday, no excuses." This earned him a chorus of moans and groans from his assembled students. "Now, now. It's not that bad. I could have you write a ten foot report on behavior modifying potions, listing all their ingredients, why they use those ingredients, and how to properly brew each potion."

"This teacher is mental! Isn't it great?" Blaise whispered to Draco once they were set on their way.

"Great… Right. You know what this means, right? Having us brew Veritiserum?" Draco said as he and Blaise gathered the ingredients from the shelves and containers provided on the teacher's desk.

"The Ministry wants to replenish ol' Snape's supply from when Umbridge used it all up two years ago."

"Yeah, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I just did it because my father told me not to get on the wrong side of the Ministry. I laugh at that though because look at him now!"

Both men laughed as they began adding ingredients to their simmering cauldron.

/

"It's the final week, everyone. We need to come up with some sort of decoration scheme for the ball. All ideas need to be finalized tonight so that the staff may be notified tomorrow," Hermione said to the assembled prefects. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Hermione looked around, a frown forming when all she saw were a sea of blank faces staring back. "No one has any ideas?"

"What if we asked Professors McGonagall or Flitwick to cast the same spell that is on the ceiling in the Great Hall, on the walls as kind of a 'Night Under the Stars' thing?"

"Who said that?" Hermione asked, looking around to see Ernie Macmillan raising his hand with an air with a strong air of confidence. "Great idea, Ernie! Anyone have any other ideas? Anything to add to Ernie's? Okay, all those in favor, raise your hand."

"Looks like we have a majority, Hermione. There would be more if the Slytherins, minus Draco and me, wouldn't be so stubborn in thinking that everyone should go by their ideas, thinking them to be superior."

"It's usually because our ideas _are_ superior." Pansy said with finality as she looked around, like usual, for approval from her classmates, only to meet a couple that even tried to acknowledge her.

"Okay, next item on the list: Food…"

/

"…Miss I'm-Hermione-Freaking-Granger, Miss I'm-queen-of-everything-get-off-my-pedestal. God I can't stand her!" Pansy fumed with Draco sitting right next to her, who was only half listening. "Why is she even here? If Slytherin had been given the chance to run things his way, she wouldn't even be here. Especially for someone who has dung for brains like her. She's not that pretty either. What a horrid combination! No brains and as ugly as sin. But she's a real bimbo underneath that muddy exterior." Pansy rambled the next morning at breakfast.

"Pansy," Draco said softly, but staring hard at the girl next to him the next morning at breakfast.

"Yes, Love?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, Drakiekins!" Pansy replied enthusiastically, looking him up and down. Seeing her do this made him want to vomit, but he managed to force himself to swallow the rising bile before giving his answer.

"Silencio!" Draco muttered under his breath, the entire table erupting in laughter as Pansy grasped her throat when no sound came from her throat when no sound came from her lips. Looking at Draco scandalized, Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear. "If I ever hear you disrespect the Head Girl like that again, I will speak with the Head Mistress then make sure that the Silence Spell that I put on you is permanent."

With that, Draco rose from his seat, collected his bag and left the table amidst whispers and watchful eyes.

"What was that all about this morning?" Blaise asked as they sat down in History of Magic that afternoon.

"She was insulting Hermione again."

"And you made that much of a public display?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, I just thought you would be more careful. Plus I thought you were hiding your feelings by still calling her names. You never know who might be your greatest enemy here at school. Yes, You-Know-Who is gone, along with your father, but with magic, if people aren't dead, they could be anywhere with out us knowing."

"I'm not too terribly worried. My father hasn't showed his face in the wizarding community in almost four months. He doesn't have a wand, it was broken when the Dark Lord tried to use it, and he hasn't used any of the family funds. I've been watching them quite a bit. If he were to use any kind of magic, the Ministry of Magic would be on him like butter on toast."

"That may be true, but the risk is too great right now until you know for sure that he's dead. Don't be callous with your feelings. Pansy's just the type to hold something against you and use it at the most opportunistic time. Especially if she should find a way to form a team with Lucius and any other Death Eaters that escaped capture."

"Wow, you know it's creepy when you show how observant you are, right?"

"That's not the point, Draco!" Blaise practically shouted, slamming his hand on the table. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at Blaise. Even Professor Binns stopped droning through his lecture about Giant Wars to stare at the offenders.

"Mr. Zabini, is there something you need to tell the class about the topic at hand? If not, please do not speak during my lessons again."

"Yes' sir." Blaise murmured under his breath, barely audible, his cheeks turning slightly pink from embarrassment of his outburst.

"As I was saying, the Giant wars of 1465 were by far the…"

"Muffiliato." Draco muttered toward the ghost-Teacher. "Nice out burst there, genius."

"Shut up."

Draco laughed. "Little testy from embarrassment are we? Anyways, when are you going to tell me the color of Hermione's dress? When I gave you the Galleons to buy it, I thought you were going to tell me, as per agreement."

"I did tell you the color."

"No you didn't."

"I did. When you asked what color mask you should buy, I said that dark or emerald green with gold would go perfectly."

"How was I supposed to know that that's you telling me the color? Green goes with _everything_. So that's what the color is then?"

"Yes."

Draco pondered for a second. 'Hmm, what am I going to wear? Red would be dramatic, but Black is just my color.' Lost in thought and mumbling to himself, Draco got up from his seat right as the bell rang in the distance signaling the end of class.

"What's going on with Malfoy? He didn't try to call me names when class finished."

"Hey Hermione. I'm not sure what's going on with Draco. When we were talking, he started mumbling to himself before getting up just before the bell rang."

"Probably thinking of how to woo the girl he fancies. That or how he can torture me next."

"Probably."

"Hey, before I forget, were you the one, or do you know who, sent me a mask that just happens to be the same color as my dress?"

'Uh oh, I think she's on to us Draco. Gotta play ignorant.' "What mask?" Blaise asked, putting on his best Clueless look he could muster, hoping that it would be enough.

Hermione looked at Blaise skeptically. 'He knows exactly what I'm talking about, the bastard.' She thought to herself. "I got this beautiful mask this morning in the post, with a note. However, there was no name on it as the sender. We talked about it during breakfast on Saturday."

"I thought you were talking about something else. No name with the mask? That's strange. Where is the mask?"

"It's in my bag," Hermione said as she reached into her bag and slipped the box out, opening it for Blaise to see.

"Wow, Hermione, whoever sent that to you must have some strong feelings for you. This mask looks really expensive."

"I know! Who would want to spend so much on me? You already spent quite a bit on my dress, so my immediate thought was that you sent it."

"It wasn't me."

"Really? Would you happen to know who then?"

"Nope."

"You answering so quickly makes me think that you do know, Blaise. Now, SPILL!"

"I can't, Hermione. I promised them that I wouldn't."

Hermione knew that she wasn't going to get any more information out of the silent, but stubborn Slytherin.

"Now, how about we walk a little faster so that you can get to Transfiguration and I can get to Charms before the bell rings. Does that sound okay to you?" Blaise laughed when Hermione's eyes grew to the size of plates as she looked at her watch.

"Oh, no! You're right! I have to go, Blaise! I'll see you at lunch!" Hermione yelled behind her as she ran down the hall and up several flights of stairs to Transfiguration, while Blaise chuckled and headed leisurely to Charms.

/

"Okay you lot. Now, we're going to pass around a list of various tasks that Professor McGonagall has set for all of us that doesn't include complex magic. Such spells will be left to McGonagall and Flitwick. You are to sign your names next to at least one task. There are a few there that need more than one person. Those will be decided by Hermione and me. Are there any questions?" Blaise paused, looking around and seeing hands shooting into the air. "No one? Okay!" As Hermione passed the paper around, everyone started mumbling.

"Now, two more things before we're done and everyone leaves to go on patrol:" Hermione started once the list had finished being passed around. "Prefects and Heads are to be changed and waiting in the hall next to the staircase to escort everyone to the two separate changing rooms where they will change and have the No Name jinx placed on them. The two changing rooms are two abandoned classrooms that will be decorated by Blaise and me that are at the top of the Grand Staircase. To avoid confusion, signs saying which is which will be posted on the door. Now that that's been said, are there any questions? Concerns? Okay, meetings over, please be careful on your rounds, everyone." With that, everyone got out of their chairs and moved towards the exit.

"So, you haven't told anyone about what we talked about after the first Prefect meeting, have you?"

"Not anyone that you would be worried about."

"Good," Draco said, looking intently at Hermione, trying to Legillimens on her, glad when he saw that the only person she had talked to was Blaise.

"Will you stop? I know what you're doing and it won't work unless I let you. Harry might have stunk at Occlumency, but not me. I'm not the brightest witch in the school for nothing, you know." Hermione said, a smile that could be mistaken for a smirk forming on her face.

'I guess that means I will just have to catch her when she's weak-minded.' Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione head to the door, books and parchment in hand.

"Don't forget that we're meeting this Saturday in the Great Hall after lunch to begin decorating for the Ball." Hermione called behind her as she exited the classroom.

/

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope that whomever everyone guessed for the mask-sender was right! I think, though, that I made it unfortunately obvious, but oh well. Next chapter is in the works, just gotta get past a bump that is rather high. Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Halloween Masquerade

Hi everyone

**Authors Note:**** Yay! More reviews! Puts them in a bath and soaks in the wonderfulness I love you guys! Ok, Reviews!**

**Starlightmonkey: **I can't wait to find out what happens at the ball as well, and I'm the writer! However, I got a brief visit from a muse and was able to finish the chapter, but it's going to have to be in two parts. Wouldn't want it to be too long. I know I don't really like super long chapters that make the scroll bar on the side practically non-existent because it's so small. Thanks for the review!

**JessMess:** More is here! And hopefully soon to come ) Thanks for the review!

**TinGirl314:** Yay! A tracker! Wait…yeah that's a good thing ;) Just kidding ) I'm glad you love it. I just hope you love how it's going to go in the future. Thanks for the review.

**Star of Dawn: **Sighs I just love your reviews, hon. I'm glad that I made you happy by putting Pansy in. You will see her again in this chapter; I just hope that she's still up to yours and everyone else's expectations. I 'm glad you liked this chapter, and I am going to tell you that you are very close with the hair colors. However, Hermione's hair won't be purple, even though it's an awesome idea, hehe. May have to ponder it for future chapters . Thanks for the review!

**TheScarletSerpent:** I'm glad that you like my story. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Techwiz:** I hope when you say it's different, it means you like it ). Next chapter is here! Thanks for the review. )

**I really need to work on the one ****line-review. Pretty soon, if I'm not careful, the acknowledgements will be longer than my chapters. ' XOXOX Burgy!**

**Chapter 6: **The Halloween Masquerade

Decorating for the ball turned out to be more fun than anyone originally thought. Despite Ron trying to ask Hermione to the dance, even though he knew that there were to be no couples and also the fact that he asked her the day of the ball, again, to accompany him, the day was turning out to be quite a day. Professor Flitwick, much to the gratification of Hermione and Blaise, was able to cast a charm on the walls of the Great Hall to make it seem like everyone was dancing on a hard floor amidst a starry night, causing many of the girl Prefects, including a sulking Pansy and a frazzled Hermione, to 'ooh' and 'aww'.

Many little tables were erected around a large area where a smooth surface had been conjured for dancing. In the middle of the more than two dozen, four person tables, were varying Halloween centerpieces, ranging from stationary pumpkins decorated by the Prefects, to moving miniature black cats that prowled around the table, mewling and purring while rubbing against your hand. Hay bales and over-engorged pumpkins were scattered along the edges, some carved, and others plain. Black and orange streamers had been placed across the ceiling and walls, and had been enchanted to flutter in a non-existent breeze.

Long tables were set up along two walls meeting at a corner closest to the entrance. Tureens and plates and tiers of food had been placed on the tables, so much so the tables were thought to be groaning from the weight of the multitude of various, Halloween-themed dishes and snacks. The Piece De Resistance for those in charge of food was the punch fountain. Five tiers in height, its bottom bowl was three feet in diameter. This extravagant piece of work was made out of the finest, hand-blown crystal that wizard kind could procure.

"How does it look?" Blaise asked as he joined Hermione, whom was gazing over the entire scene of students and teachers working together to make this ball magnificent. "The transfiguring that's been done to the Great Hall is amazing."

"I think it looks wonderful. I think Professors McGonagall and Flitwick did a great job removing the walls between the entrance hall and the Great Hall so the staircase leads down into the ball."

"I meant to ask you about that. Where did you get that idea from?"

"A muggle movie called '_**A Cinderella Story'**_The scene that was going through my head was at the high point of the movie where the main character is at the top of the stairs looking over the assembled students before descending into the crowd. You should watch it some time."

"I don't know. I've never seen a… What did you call it? A movie?"

"You are definitely coming over to visit this summer or Christmas and watch movies with me. That is if its ok with your fiancée that is."

"That shouldn't be a problem. She spends time with her guy friends; I should be able to spend time with you, my one friend that's a girl."

Hermione just laughed. "I'm going to go to the two classrooms that have been appointed as changing spots, to make sure everything that may be needed to get ready is available," Hermione paused, looking at Blaise, "Actually, on second thought, I should stick with the girls' room. You know guys better than I do."

"I would certainly hope so, seeing as I am one."

This made Hermione laugh as they moved to their assigned classrooms up the Grand Staircase from the Great Hall. Inside the girls changing room, which was one of the many abandoned classrooms, Hermione cast a few transfiguration spells to turn it into a luxurious powder room, two dozen vanities with black, cushioned chairs, changing stalls along the farthest wall in the same black fabric.

Next to the vanities, there was a small buffet of small vegetables and fruits and many bottles of water at one end in a large bucket of ice. Standing next to the door, Hermione looked over the room, trying to figure out why she had the nagging feeling that something was missing. Suddenly the memory of a conversation with Blaise and the Headmistress came back to her. With a flick of her wand, a table of dozens of beautiful masks materialized out of no where next to her. Looking at her watch, her eyes grew wide and with a muttered '_Shit!_' Hermione ran off to her dorm to gather her stuff to get herself ready for the ball.

/

"Man, Blaise. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were _fruity_." Draco said as he looked around the guys' changing room.

"What can I say? I know my couture when it comes to decorating a room for a bunch of me."

"Blaise, I will pay you a thousand Galleons to never say that sentence again."

"Alright," Blaise laughed, "But, you already practically agreed that I was good at decorating a room."

"Yes, which I blame on your lack of a father figure for most of your life."

Blaise heaved a tired sigh. '_He does have a point,' _He thought to himself. "Anyways, do you think I over did it?"

"Not in the least." Draco replied as he looked around at the room before him.

There were half a dozen pedestals with three mirrors surrounding the front, so as to see all around ones self so that they could assess and preen themselves for the ball, the pedestals covered in soft, brown leather. The changing rooms were tall and made out of Mahogany, sanded and varnished to perfection. In between the changing rooms and the male versions of a vanity, there were sets of leather armchairs for those who were waiting to use the vanities or were finished and waiting for their friends to finish. Next to the door was a small table with snacks of finger sandwiches and candy, pumpkin juice and water to one side, and next to the door was a table covered in masks for those who had forgotten theirs.

"Blaise, we had better go back to our common rooms. We need to get our costumes so we can get ready for the ball."

"Draco, are you a wizard or not?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "Use the Summoning Charm."

"Oh, that's right. Accio ball robes!" Draco said with a flick of his wand, along with Blaise. They didn't have to wait long before a whooshing sound could be heard of two bags zooming through the halls to find their summoners.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Blaise asked as they got dressed and stood in front of the mirrors, casting the glamour charm on each other.

/

"No, why should I be nervous, Ginny?" Hermione said as she put her dress on after fixing her hair in the vanity.

"Because the person who sent you the mask did so that they could tell you apart from the other girls that will be there tonight. If I were you, I would definitely be slightly worried." Ginny replied as she finished her hair and makeup, also after putting her dress of midnight blue on. She turned to cast a worried glance at her elder friend.

"I'm actually rather excited. I loved reading mysteries when I was younger. Sherlock Holmes was my favorite." Hermione said as she placed a few beauty charms on her hair to make her locks a platinum blonde color with dark gold streaks intermittently through out her mass of curls and waves.

"Hey Hermione, could you do that for me, too? I'm rubbish at it."

"What color do you want?"

"I was thinking dark blue to go with my dress, but black would probably be better. What do you think?"

"How does this look?" Hermione asked as she cast the charm on Ginny's hair, turning it black with dark blue streaks.

"Perfect!"

"Wow, a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor really can clean up. But you are still ugly." Pansy sneered as she walked up to Hermione and Ginny. Turning to face her, Hermione had to hold back a laugh when she saw that Pansy was wearing a low cut, v-neck, sleeveless, floor-length dress that was a greenish yellow color.

"I didn't know you liked wearing vomit." Ginny said as she turned in her seat to face their opponent.

"As if you would know, Weasley. This dress came straight from Italy. Though, you wouldn't know what it's like to have beautiful and fashionable clothing sent to you, would you? Did you get those dresses from a second hand shop?"

"For your information, Parkinson, my brother bought this for my birthday last year and sent it over from Romania," Ginny smiled when Pansy blanched when she learned this.

"And Hermione's dress was bought for her as a gift from Blaise. So before you decide to go spouting off like that again, you may want to think about your actions first." As Ginny finished, she was surprised when almost all the girls that were in the changing room clapped and cheered, causing Ginny to blush. Hermione laughed when Pansy turned around in a huff and walked off to a vanity that was as far away as possible from the two Gryffindor.

"That was brilliant, Ginny! You sure put Pansy in her place."

"I'm just tired of people like her putting my family down just because we might be a little poorer than others. I love my large family just the way it is, poor and all."

"That's great. Now, how about we find you a mask so you can decorate it how you see fit, huh?" Hermione said as both went over to the table, Hermione pulling her mask out as the walked. When Ginny was done with her mask, both donned their masks and went to the door to have the Speak-No-Name Charm placed on them.

"Okay, let us make sure this worked for you." Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "What are your names?" Both Ginny and Hermione opened their mouths to say their names, but nothing came.

"Good, you may go Miss Weasley. Miss Granger, please wait by the top of the staircase. You and Mr. Zabini will be entering together so as to open the ball with the first dance, okay?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now, go and have fun. You deserve it from working so hard."

/

"Red doesn't look strange on me, does it?

"How should I know? I'm not a girl."

"Draco, you were wondering the same thing after History of Magic the other day."

"When it's me, it's different. I don't care what other guys look like."

"Okay, but will you at least give me an honest opinion, Oh Great Master of Personal Fashion?" Blaise bowed with sarcasm then rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Draco looked at Blaise turning on the platform in front of three mirrors. "I think Red was a questionable color for you. Green or Dark blue would have been better." Draco finally answered as he returned to his own vanity mirrors to admire his good looks.

"Is every Prefect ready to point where the changing rooms are?" Professor Inman hollered over the chatter of all the Prefects. "Alright, everyone grab a mask and put the hair color charm on each others head. HEADS ONLY, JOHNSON!" Inman snapped when he saw a Ravenclaw fifth year try to sneak up behind the Slytherin Sixth year. "As I was saying, put the hair charm on each other then gather here for the Say-No-Name charm. You have five minutes."

Twenty minutes, and more name checks later, everyone was along the many corridors, helping students of the appropriate years towards the changing rooms. As Blaise and Draco were herding the last students to the center of the hall once it had become time for the ball to start, Professor McGonagall's' voice could be heard over the others.

"Everyone, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the Head Boy and Girl, along with the Prefects from every house, for coordinating and working together to bring to life this exquisite ball. A round of applause, if you please." As she asked, the crowd before her cheered, clapped and screamed approval of what they saw before them. "Now may I please have our heads come to the center of the Hall to start the ball with a dance?"

"Are you ready, Hermione?" A golden haired- tanned skinned man asked from her left as he grasped her hand elegantly as he lead her down the staircase.

"As I will ever be, I suppose." The blonde woman replied as she grasped one side of her skirt so as not to trip on their descent.

/

**Authors Note: Okay, I have chapter 6 up and should hopefully have 7 with in the next week. As I said in the first note at the beginning of the chapter, I didn't want to make the whole masquerade in one chapter, it would be too long and everyone would lose interest, so I'm making it into two. hides behind desk Please don't be mad! At least it's got the preparation and the beginning of the ball in it! Plus, Draco's costume description!! XOXO Burgy )**


	7. Chapter 7 So She Dances

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling (checks license, nope). I do not own Harry Potter. I am not Josh Groban (drool). I do not own So She Dances (song), except for the plot line to this story, I own pretty much nothing.

**Authors Note: **(Wipes sweat from brow) Phew! Ok, I'm so very sorry for the delay on Chapter 7! I had a horrendous case of writers block yet again, but suddenly in the past couple days, I couldn't stop! Now, my darling reviewers!:

**Daddysmyangel**: I had fun writing that part. I just had to have a time where Ginny finally stood up for her family, since she couldn't really do too much before. I'm glad that you liked the chapter, but unfortunately, nothing is going to happen… yet. Aww man! I did it again! Anyways, Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**JessMess:** Thanks for your kind review. I hope that this chapter meets with your expectations!

**Charlotte232:** Yes, Draco's costume is missing from the last chapter, but I did that for a reason… I wanted to keep it a secret .

**Hermone-Loves-Ron16311:** I'm glad that you like it so far ). Yes, they were supposed to be unknowns, but then how would the ultimate masterminds that put on the Masquerade be given their dues? Plus, I have always loved seeing a gussied up pair walking down a staircase… I couldn't help myself! (Bites finger).

**GeeTiger:** I'm glad you love this ). Next chapter's up!

**Diamond-Helen:** I'm glad that I could help after your weekend! And I want to apologize for the centered type. I tried to fix it, but for some reason, it wouldn't (. GLITCH!! Haha.

**Avril Lavigne Forever:** When I saw your review, it made me laugh. I finished writing it and typed it up as fast as I could for you!

**Topaz-Pink:** I'm glad that you like my story. I hope that this next chapter doesn't have any spelling mistakes (blushes).

And, last but not least:

**Smaralienqt: **Lol, thanks. I know that I tire of that sometimes, but it's always cool too. Thanks for the applause! Here's your update! (holds out hand for cookies with a smile)

Thank you all for your reviews! I want to apologize for there being no space between the verses during the song, I hate trying to figure out how to fix it in the HTML codes. Lol. Now on to Chapter Seven! XOXOX Burg Gurl

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven:** So She Dances

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione as she descended the stairs elegantly, Blaise at her arm. All around him, Draco heard people talking about her and how they couldn't believe that the girl nearing the bottom stair was their Head Girl, which made him smile.

"What is everyone so in awe over? She isn't even that pretty." Said a whiney, loud voice from a pale green mask.

"You are so right, Pansy. No one is as pretty as you."

Draco just shook his head and prayed to any God that would listen, that they would help Pansy get off her high horse before it reared back and bit her in the butt. Looking back up, he moved aside when Blaise passed, escorting Hermione to the dance floor for the Opening Dance.

"It is now time for the Heads to open the Ball with a customary dance." A voice echoed, magically modified, from the corner where the Weird Sisters had set up, next to the string quartet that was set to be played unmanned.

As the music started, Blaise pulled Hermione into a sweeping waltz that spun them around the dance floor, gaining many 'ooh's and 'ahh's from the gathered crowd. Soon enough, Professors McGonagall and Hagrid, and Inman and Sinistra had joined the twirling couple, signaling that it was now suitable for everyone to join.

As Draco held back, watching Hermione dancing with Blaise, he took unwanted notice of a girl in green making a bee-line straight for him as if she was set course to a homing beacon.

"Hey, you're the hottest guy here. I think we should dance together. What do you say?" Pansy said, looking him up and down.

Putting on his best, fake smile, Draco replied brightly, "Alright. But only one. I'm not the best at dancing."

"Whatever!" Pansy screeched, trying very hard to flirt with him. "I bet you are a terribly good dancer." Leading him out to the center, Pansy thrust herself into Draco's arms, catching himself by surprise.

"Hey, watch it, Clumsy."

"Draco?" Pansy asked, looking up at him. "Is that you?"

"Draco? Malfoy? I wish. Who wouldn't want to be him?"

Pansy glared at him momentarily, obviously trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. Relaxing, she nodded her head. '_Phew! Nice save.'_

"Yeah, but because of the glamour charm, there's no way anyone could tell who's who, except Blaise and the Mudblood." Draco tensed when she said that, but forced himself to be calm.

'_Don't react. You don't want to give away who you are to Pansy.'_ "Not like anyone should be impressed by her, right?"

"Exactly! Hey, are you in Slytherin?"

"Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"No need to be testy. I'm in Slytherin too. I'm just trying to figure out who you might be is all." As the waltz came to an end, Draco couldn't be happier to be rid of the girl to whom he was betrothed.

As the night went on, Draco watched his fellow students as they elegantly glided together around the dance floor in a whirl of colors and sounds. Making his way over to the punch fountain, pushing Pansy off two times in route, Draco scanned the crowds, continuing his watch of couples dance. He watched as Potter floated around the hall with a pretty girl in a midnight blue strapless. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing to one side like stone statues. With out Draco, they at a complete loss as to what to do with life, so they went to what they were best at: Troll impersonations.

During his scans, he saw Hermione by herself next to a window. As she gazed at the stars, she pushed back the hair that was half down so that it fell down her back, obviously lost in thought, for she had a dreamy expression that could rival Lovegood's.

"Excuse me, Milady, but would you grant me with the honor of a dance?" Draco asked with a small bow as he put one hand, palm up, to Hermione, shaking her out of whatever she was day dreaming about.

"What did you call me?"

"Why, Milady, of course! One would ne'er call a beautiful blossom, such as your self, anything less. To do so would be an insult."

Hermione's eyes grew wide for a moment. '_Why does this sound so familiar? Could it be?_' she gasped inwardly as she grasped his hand to be lead to the dance floor and into the same old fashioned waltz she had taken part in with Blaise earlier in the evening.

"Why so tense, Princess?"

_'Princess?'_ "I would think it obvious, kind sir."

"Be that as it may, I would be grateful if you could grace me with a reason. I thought that the note I sent with the mask would have made you lean towards the lesser side of trepidation. Though, now it seems that it was fool-heartedly of me to make such assumption, due to the knowledge of your past experiences."

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the young man that was beginning; she had to admit to herself, to sweep her off her feet. She also noticed that time started to stand still, as if made of stone, and the faces of unknown students seemed to dissolve around them, the pair having no eyes for anyone but each other. With each turn about the dance floor, more and more commonalities were found between the two students, making their movements more animated, causing the attentions of all the gathered students to turn as they watched the pair dance. Hermione and her mysterious stranger danced without rest for a majority of the

rest of the evening beneath a blanket of twinkling stars and amidst a cloud of jealous gazes.

"Let me take you somewhere, Hermione." Draco whispered when the slower songs of the evening had ended, making way for more raucous, and more modern music to finish the night off with. Looking up into his Ice-blue eyes, she tried to find any hint of malicious or evil laying beneath his perfect smile or hidden behind his heated gaze; all she found was a caring notion with a hint of something else she knew not of.

Throwing caution to the wind on this magical night, Hermione nodded her head. Clasping the top of his outstretched hand, she allowed herself to be escorted out the front doors of the entrance hall and onto the grounds.

"Who's that with Hermione?" Asked a masked man from the bar, who was dressed in a maroon long coat and black pants, fiddling with his Chuddly Cannon orange mask.

"No idea, mate." Harry said loud enough for Ron to hear before turning back to the beautiful, black haired witch in a blue dress, with whom he had been dancing all night, feeling an odd connection to her.

"Every time I went over to ask her to dance, they just ignored me like I hadn't said anything at all. Who does he think he is? Hermione isn't his."

"She isn't yours either, Ron. Hermione will dance with who ever she wants." Ginny said, gathering surprised looks from both Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ginny as they continued to dance, finally realizing why they both had felt the inner connection so strongly.

"Now he's leading Hermione somewhere!" Ron said with a raised, disbelieving voice. "Will no one stop this madness?"

"Shut up!" yelled two voices in unison before turning back to each other. Ron gave a great huff before straightening and following Hermione at a distance.

Hermione and her escort headed outside and along one of the Hogwarts vast walls until they came to the Herbology greenhouses where, hidden to one side, was a vast garden of roses in every single color imaginable. Small Rose plants grew closer to the walk way, so that the admirer would be able to see the tiny, delicate flowers, while taller, more grand trees full of roses grew along the walls, making them at least five feet taller. All amongst the roses there were little twinkle lights caused by real fairies as they flitted from bush to bush. In the center of the stunning garden, was the most grand of them all. It was a single tree that was covered, with barely space between, with blood red roses as big as your palm, smelling just as sweet as they looked. Upon drawing closer, Hermione noticed that there were droplets of water on the petals, which shone like diamonds in the glow from the fairy light.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione gasped when she stood, turning around to take in the beauty around her.

"I thought you would think so."

"Did you do this?" Hermione asked as she stopped turning to face the brunette whom brought her to this place.

"Yes." He replied as he began walking casually along one of the walls of roses. "I did it for you to show that even the most beautiful flowers that magic, or even hard work could create, pale in comparison when you are near." Hermione could feel a crimson blush forming on her cheeks and found that she was at a complete loss for words. Still blushing, she managed to find her voice moments later.

"Who are you?"

Draco paused in his path, facing her. He didn't once look away when their eyes met, blue-gray to chocolate brown. His eyes slid right past her own and into her soul, in hopes to tell her wordlessly what he desperately wanted to say. His smile faltered when all he got in return was a puzzled, almost desperate look from her.

"If I told you, Hermione, I don't think that you would believe me." Draco said quietly as he turned away, suddenly shy and unsure.

"What would make you think that?"

"I've done things before that I'm not proud of. Hell! I would take most of them back if I could. But I know that I can't."

"Can't you?"

Draco looked at her. She was truly trying to know, even though he was a total stranger to her.

"No. Now that is enough about me. This night is for you and all the hard work you've done and have been doing since first year. Before you start," Draco cut in when he noticed she was going to say something, "If you allow me to be with you beyond tonight, I would feel so blessed. But that could change between now and then." He paused, going to a bush with pink and white blossoms, picking a bloom that had just started to open. "I have a surprise for you. There's a muggle singer named Josh Groban. He sings a song called '_So She Dances'_. Every time I listen to it, I think of you. About how you've grown academically," He turned on the spot, five feet from Hermione, to face her again, "Emotionally, and physically." As he finished, Draco walked to her and handed her the flower. "Would you care for a dance?"

"But there's no music playing," Hermione stated as she giggled. This caused Draco to smile wide.

"So? This would be an excellent time to use your imagination. Or I could just cast a charm that plays music around us."

"That could work," Hermione replied, watching the mysterious masked man as he waved his wand and a melodious song began. As they began to dance, it was a short time before she realized that he was singing to her as they swayed to the music:

'_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves with the music_

_The song is her lover_

_The melody's making her cry'_

'_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From a far calling me silently'_

'_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart'_

'_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is _

_From a far calling me silently'_

'_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I give up this view just to tell her'_

'_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlight is bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor and you're in my arms_

_How could I ask for more?'_

'_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From a far calling me silently'_

'_I can't keep on watching forever,_

_And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her'_

As he finished singing and they finished dancing, Hermione was overcome by emotion.

"Why did you choose that song?" She asked again, her voice cracked with emotion, her eyes threatening to overflow and carry her dark eyeliner with it.

"Because to me, this song is you. Everything I said before was how I feel. I just thought that this song was a manifestation."

"Why would you think that I was out of reach?" She asked as they began walking hand-in-hand around the rose walls.

"Because of all your accomplishments and with whom you are usually accompanied with. You are too good for me, yet the one thing, the one person I want the most. Up until now, I have been invisible yet seen; silent yet outspoken about many emotions and important subjects. I would like to get to know you better, Hermione, and I hope this," He waved his free hand to the roses around them, "would be the type of wooing that you would need. I had it on very good information that they were your favorite flower."

Hermione pulled him down next to her when they finally came around to a bench. Looking at him, she could see him in his black long coat over his ivory poet shirt, which was lazily tucked into his deep green pants that were tucked into a pair of Italian leather riding boots, through the darkness of the gathering evening.

Draco could tell, by the way she was looking at him, that she was trying to figure out who he was. This made him smile warmly, thinking about all the times she had looked at him, but hadn't really _seen_ him before. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed as he moved towards her lips, finally unable to resist what he had been yearning to do for the past four years, ever since he realized his feelings for her. All because she had punched him in their third year. Back then, even at thirteen, she had shown him that she was strong. What was blood-status, he had asked himself that night, when a girl is as intelligent, strong, motivated and charming as Hermione Granger? Sure, she wasn't the prettiest of girls at school, but everyone blooms sooner or later.

Their heated kiss lasted longer than Draco had thought that she would allow, having enjoyed every feel of electricity moving through his limbs. But he knew that they must stop before it went much further.

"Hermione, if you want to know my identity, you may know. However, I must ask you not to shut me out."

"You keep saying that." She said, looking slightly hurt. "What have you to fear? Rejection?" He nodded. "There is no need to worry. Whether you meant to or not, you have shown me so man y things that are qualities of a person that shouldn't have that fear. I would know, I've been through the same thing."

"I know. I know you very well, Hermione."

"Then let me return the favor." She replied, looking straight into his eyes, aided by the sudden appearance of the waxing moon.

Her expression tensed for a fraction of a second when she caught sight of his gray eyes, realizing who her self-proclaimed enigmatic admirer was, then softened to a serene smile. Touching his cheek, she whispered:

"_Draco."_

/

**Yay for chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it enough to give me a review or two... getting to 50 would be wonderful!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Night After

So She Dances

**Authors note:** Hey y'all, Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter 8 like I promised, chapter 9 in the works. Hopefully it will be up sometime next week, but with work and more blockages from the writers train crash, the tunnel is a bit crowded.

**Chapter 8:** The Day After

"She is out in a rose garden that I didn't even know that Hogwarts had! Alone! What the hell does she think she's doing, risking her safety like that?!" Ron was muttering to himself when he returned to the castle after seeing her touch his cheek with an almost… _Loving_ smile.

"Maybe he makes her feel safe," Harry said from Ron's right, causing him to jump.

"But she doesn't even know who he is!"

"So? Have you ever felt safe in someone's presence?"

"Well, yeah I have. The difference is that I knew them. Does she know him? I don't think so."

"How can you know that for sure?"

"You gotta remember the Glamour charm, mate. That changes appearances, which would make it hard to figure out who someone is."

"I don't care about some Glamour charm, Harry. It doesn't change who they are. Personalities can be masked if you know how."

"Ron, just leave Hermione alone."

"Ginny, you know I can't do that."

"Why not? It can't be because you have feelings for her." Ginny paused upon seeing Ron's changed facial expression. "You do, don't you?"

Ron just stayed silent. He knew he had liked Hermione since at least third year when she hit Malfoy. He liked strong women. The down side was that she was one of his best friends, but the thought of anyone dating her but himself made him so inexplicably angry. Huffing in anger, Ron started towards the main staircase. When asked where he was headed, he shot back in an icy reply, "TO BED!"

**SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSS**

"Say it again, Hermione, please." He whispered, so shocked that he was positive that he had missed it.

"Draco." Hermione whispered again after she took her mask off. "You really feel the way you told me you did?"

"Yes, I really do." Draco replied, taking off his own mask.

"Why didn't you say anything before? All that wasted time that we…"

"I already told you, Hermione." He chuckled.

"That's right, I'd forgotten. I guess I'm in such a state of shock still that you, of all people, would have had those feelings about me. I didn't think anyone felt that way about me."

"Why such a surprise? Yeah, I'm a pureblood and you're not, but I've learned otherwise since those days so long ago. All this pureblood mania is extremely overrated."

"I'm glad that I helped change your way of thinking, even if it was just a little."

They sat there on the stone bench, hands enfolded together, watching the stars as they talked. So many stars were twinkling down on them as if they were winking at them because of the bridge the two had built between houses, between ideals, between worlds. Draco turned his head a fraction of an inch, just enough to see Hermione clearly and watched her smile as she, too, watched the stars. As he watched her intently, something began weighing on his mind.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to him, still smiling, "Yes?"

"Why did you decide to come out here with me? You have been very trusting of me tonight, even though you didn't know who I was."

"I enjoy challenges." She said simply. "I know that I should be more cautious since I helped Harry Potter in the war. But I think that it's because of that, I'm like the way I am now. I guess I've grown a wild side that is stronger than when we were younger fighting off trolls and trying to keep Harry out of trouble. Working with him and Ron all those years helped me realize just how short and precious life is, and how no part of it should be taken for granted. You were an unknown stranger, a puzzle. Boy, were you a puzzle! I asked Blaise if he knew who had sent me the mask, only to have him smile knowingly and tell me he didn't know. I have to admit, I'm actually glad it was you."

"Why is that?" Draco asked, waiting with bated breath.

"Because I have a bit of a confession for you, too, Draco. I…"

GONG! GONG!

They both looked up at the school in surprise.

"It's two AM already?! The ball ended two hours ago!" Hermione said hurriedly as she clamored off the bench, gathering her mask and the dress about her so that she wouldn't trip over it, and began running up to the school.

"Hermione wait!" Draco shouted at her retreating back. His shoulders falling dejectedly, he waved his wand, removing the glamour charm and no name jinx.

"So how did it go last night?"

"It went well until she found out what time it was."

Blaise shook his head feeling pity towards the other man the next morning at breakfast.

"Sounds a little bit like Cinderella, doesn't it?"

Draco nodded. As he looked up, he watched Hermione come through the Great Hall doors that had been replaced since the night before. Draco stiffened as he watched her walk, Potter and Weasley in tow, to the table, pulling out a book and began her daily regiment: Read with one hand, do everything else with the other. Smiling at her, he turned to his own breakfast.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Try again, of course."

"This is an interesting change of pace." Blaise chuckled when he saw Draco's puzzled look. "I've never heard such a mix of joy and determination in your voice before."

"I guess because this time, things are different."

"Different? How? Because this girl is in Gryffindor? Because I know you like her. What's the reason?" Draco gulped and Blaise understood. Leaning closer, Blaise whispered in his ear, "You love Hermione, don't you?"

"How can I know for sure? I have never loved someone that wasn't family, and have never felt love in the same way."

"Love is… well it's indescribable at most. Warm fuzzy feelings, always thinking of their needs before your own. It's one of those instincts. But before you get misconceptions of love involving mushy poems and fluffy rabbits, there are a few other things to it. One is a fierce desire to protect and care.

"Love represents a range of human emotions and experiences related to the senses of affection and sexual attraction. The word love can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure to intense interpersonal attraction.

"As an abstract concept _love_ usually refers to a strong, ineffable feeling towards another person. Love in its various forms acts as a major facilitator of interpersonal relationships and, owing to its psychological importance, is one of the most common themes in the creative arts."

"Okay! Okay Blaise. Did you swallow a dictionary again?"

"Just because I enjoy studying, even if it's a little too much, doesn't mean you can or should make fun of me, you know?"

Draco just laughed. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, Draco lapsed into day dreams about how life would be if he had Hermione by his side, both of them smiling with out a care in the world…

"What are you thinking about, Draco?"

Draco froze when he heard Pansy's voice coming from the area of his right elbow.

"Nothing you need to be worried about." He replied icily.

"Oh, I think I do." She replied, causing Draco to face her. "You see, you may think that I'm an idiot, but I can reassure you, I am not. I've been watching you and I know your secret."

"You think so, do you?" Draco chuckled.

"I do. I know that it was you I danced with last night and that it was you that disappeared with the Head Girl towards the end. Yes, Draco, I know more than you think I do. If you want what's best for her, you will leave the little mudblood and fulfill your betrothal obligations." Pansy said, poison dripping from every word. Normally if someone had said those things about any other of his girlfriends, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. Being as it was Hermione being threatened, he became genuinely scared. Pushing it down, he turned to the girl beside him.

"Are you threatening me?" He growled, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention.

"Unless you tell me there's nothing to threaten, then yes. Take what I sad as a threat. If I catch wind that you are still messing around with the mudblood, one of you will regret it. You have forgotten, _Draco_, that I trained under the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

Draco stared at Pansy, shooting icicles at her with each passing second.

"I _DARE_ you to even try, Parkinson." Draco said before rising from the table and leaving the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9 Dates and Secrets

Authors note: I'M ALIVE

**Authors note:** I'M ALIVE!! Okay, so I wasn't dead at all. Story took a temporary Hiatus because I lost my notes on how the story is supposed to go, so I had to wing it and hope that it was close. Still can't find it either, so if you wonderful reviewers/readers have any ideas, just shout them out! Please forgive me for not updating in almost a month!!

My wonderful reviewers!:

**Kat.1600-** I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope that you like this one!

**JessMess**- Pansy, a pupil of Dumbledore? Nooot quite... Hehe. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and that I didn't put you off my story for taking so long \

**Reader101-** I'm glad that you love it so far and I apologize for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy!

**Charlotte232-** Ahh, Pansy isn't that bad... She just wants what she thinks belongs to her. She doesn't like to share hehe, which means she'll go to any length to get him...it. O.O I hope I just didn't give something away...I'm glad that you liked my last chapter, here's the next one!

**Avril Lavigne Forever-** (Laughs) I'm glad that you liked that chapter. If Awesomest wasn't a word before, it will be now...

Please don't hurt me for not going as fast on the chapters as I had promised I would! I promise it's worth the wait with this chapter... Or at least I think so. I'll leave that judgment up to you when you review!

**Chapter 9-** A "before Christmas" date and telling your friends a secret

"Draco! Where are we going?" Hermione whispered aloud laced with laughter. She was currently being pulled somewhere unknown by the Slytherin Prince that had swept her off her feet just two months prior. 'And quite the two months they've been..." She thought to herself, smiling as many of the wonderful memories started returning to her.

"It's a secret!" He whispered back, a large grin on his chiseled face. "Besides, can't I have a reason to spend time with you before I leave for two weeks for Christmas? Two weeks is a really long time!"

"Well, I suppose. But can't I even have a hint?"

Draco stopped to think, their hands still linked tight. "I don't know. With you being as smart as you are, you might end up guessing. Then where would my fun be? Honestly, Hermione, do you really need to know everything?" Draco smiled as he watched Hermione look around blindly, a blindfold upon her eyes to maintain the surprise and confusion.

Hermione flashed Draco a dazzling smile and he felt his insides warming up, making his smile grow as he continued down the corridor. Five minutes later, Draco stopped and looked around before pulling Hermione forward.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione said with a pout. 'I'm losing valuable study time and he knows it!' She thought to herself, her pout getting darker when she heard Draco laugh.

"Yes." He said simply. "You really do remind me of a little girl sometimes, Hermione. Even though I know for certain that you are no little girl." She could hear the lust in his voice as it got deeper with emotion. Hermione giggled. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be the kind of person to have feelings for a Muggle Born like her, sending her flowers every few days, or to take said girls to secluded areas of the school just to talk or make out. Remembering these moments made Hermione sigh. 'And to think... before the Ball, I thought that he hated me!'

"Okay, we're here." Draco said, pausing when he saw her try to take the blindfold off. "But before we take your blindfold off, tell me what you see."

"I can only see black. There is a blind fold about my eyes after all..."

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. "That's not what I meant. Using your remaining four senses, tell me what things or sceneries come to your mind."

"I hear crickets; I feel a cool breeze, I... I can smell the scent of freshly mown grass; I can taste the moisture of the air after a heavy rain. I don't remember feeling the force of a portkey... Where have you taken me, Draco?" Hermione said, starting to panic slightly.

"Open your eyes." He said huskily as he waved his wand, causing the blindfold to disappear. Looking around, Hermione's jaw dropped.

Standing before her was nothing short of amazing. The statue of Aphrodite was standing before them surrounded by low shrubs, little blue and white flowers interspersed amongst the little leaves. A Grecian garden.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful! Are we still in the castle? How did you do all this?"

"I think you underestimate me sometimes, Hermione." He said smugly, smirking at the look of skepticism on Hermione's face.

"Haha, you're so funny." She said in a slightly sarcastic manor as she smiled. "How did you really do it?"

"I fell into a hidden corridor once in first year when I ran into a sixth year. Its entrance is on the first floor, just down from the Head dorms. There's a certain part of wall that you have to throw yourself at with your back, else it doesn't work. Don't you remember hearing a thump?"

"This is near the Heads dorm? But that's where you collected me! We've been walking for," She checked her watch, "an hour!"

"I do believe it's called 'Going in circles'. I'm sure that you have employed this tactic on more than one occasion."

"Okay, but what about the sounds of crickets? The cool breeze; the smell of freshly mown grass, all of that! How did you do it all?"

"Technically we're outside. This is a hidden garden. I've been cleaning this garden up slowly for the past six years. Unfortunately, it did go into slight disrepair when I was busy doing those... things, last year. I didn't show it in class, but I quite enjoy Herbology. That time that the Mandrake bit me, I was just playing stupid. Father thought that Herbology was for wimps like Longbottom. At the manor, I have my own garden that I have hidden from my father. I find it relaxing to spend time with nature, to put my hands in the dirt. That's part of the reason I took up flying when I was a child. Yeah, I love Quidditch, but I also love the clean smell in the air from above trees and grass. Don't look at me like that, Hermione, I can be a loving caring person when I want to. Most of the time, I had put on the façade incase my father had found out."

Caught in a daze, Draco took the opportunity to guide Hermione to a small table with two chairs off to one side of the garden, the moon shining brightly down on them, in all of its full glory.

"Excuse me, Pip, we're ready for dinner." Draco said, never taking his off Hermione. With an echoing CRACK!, a little elf with a long nose and equally long chin came walking up to them with two covered plates with glasses of pumpkin juice perched precariously on top.

"Anything else for ye', sir? Lady?" Pip asked in a gravely voice, turning to each of them as he titled them.

"No thank you, Pip." Hermione smiled.

"That will be all. We may call for you later. Here you are." Handing the elf two gold galleons, the elf bowed deeply and left, disappearing with a turn.

"So you're paying them now?" Hermione asked as she pulled the metal cover off her dish, revealing a delicious smelling Cordon Bleu with green beans and wild rice. "We're eating a French themed dish in a Grecian garden. This is quite the combination. Though, look at the two of us!" She said with a smile. Draco also smiled as he watched her begin to eat. 'She is so beautiful when she smiles'.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I got a little something for you for Christmas, since we won't see each other for two weeks. I hope it shows you how much I care."

Hermione looked up from her plate, up into his sky blue eyes. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did. I had to get something for you on a holiday. "

"Holiday, Wednesday, do you really ever have a reason when you send me beautiful gifts?"

"Well, no, but this time is different. I...uh...this is a first for me actually, but I have a question for you." He let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. 'Wow, I've been doing that a lot this year,' he thought to himself. Nervously, he looked at her for a moment. "Hermione, wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?" She said, shock clearly evident all over her face.

"I ask...asked you to be my girlfriend, officially. I've never asked a girl that before. They all assumed it came with my asking them out. However, if you'd rather not, I mean, I would completely understand, I just thought..." His ramblings were suddenly silenced when Hermione put a slender finger to his lips to quiet his babbling.

"I would think that you would have known my answer already. But if you really want me to say it; Yes, Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend... Officially." She added teasingly at his blush.

Draco chuckled, a rare but genuine smile forming on his face as he pushed the square box to Hermione, who grabbed it and began slowly pulling at the sides to avoid ripping the delicate silver wrapping. 'How typical, a Slytherin using silver.' Hermione mused, smiling to herself as she held the box in her hands. Trembling slightly, she opened the box.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped as she looked upon the bracelet vine-like within the black velvet lined box. Upon closer inspection, her eyes grew wider. "Are these diamonds?"

"It's made of the finest diamonds and gold that Goblins could find."

"This is Goblin made too?"

"I wouldn't have gotten anything less for the most perfect women in the world."

"Now, Draco we've discussed this before. I am far from perfect. Unless I treat it every day, my hair turns back to normal; I'm too bookish for my own good, I haven't been able to exercise as much as I wanted, so I'm quickly heading back to the heavier side,"

"And I've told you Hermione that it doesn't matter to me. You, my Hermione, are beautiful in my eyes and that's all that matters. Unless you want other guys looking at you..."

"Well, Ron has been staring at me a bit more than normal lately..."

'That will definitely change,' Draco said to himself. "As long as he looks, but doesn't touch, I won't feel the need to kill him." He said with an air of indifference, which caused Hermione to laugh.

"I'll make sure to let him know."

"So you've told them that we've been dating since October?"

"Well, Not Harry and Ron, but I've confided in Ginny. She seems to approve, something about 'Slytherin God's and 'Making smart look sexy on men.' Honestly, it's all about the bum if you ask me."

"And here I was, thinking it was my winning personality and smile that makes knees melt."

"That is also true. However, I must admit that I whole-heartedly agree with Ginny's opinion of you. But let's just keep that between us, yes?"

Draco and Hermione finished their meal, laughing and joking while making small talk and hidden glances. Draco took his pocket watch out of one of the pockets in his blazer and looked at it, noting the time.

"Wow, its 8:45 already and we haven't even gotten to desert yet."

"WHAT?"

"I know! I had Pip prepare a Tiramisu for us and…"

"No, no, what time did you say?"

"Oh, it's 8:45pm." He smiled a little as he watched Hermione's eyes grow wide like they did at the Masquerade Ball.

"It's almost curfew! We have to go!"

"Hermione, relax! One: you're Head Girl, so if anyone asks, you could tell them that you were patrolling and two: you need to relax more often or else you will land yourself in an early grave. Just loosen up, breathe! Hyperventilating will do you no good." Watching her visibly calm, he added, "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I suppose not. Pip!" Hermione said as she produced a quill, ink and a small piece of parchment, scribbling on it.

"Did missus call ol' Pippy?" He asked gruffly, bowing.

"Yes, I did. Would you please take this to Blaise Zabini in the Heads dorm for me?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Hermione." Pip replied, bowing again so low as to make both his exceptionally long nose and chin brush his toes.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as the elf rose and left with the same crack as when he had arrived earlier in the evening.

**SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSS**

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, can I talk with you?" Hermione called out. The three of them walked over to the couches in front of the fireplace the night after her date with Draco.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Ginny asked first after looking at the boys.

"There's something I have to tell you, something that I have been keeping from you for near two months." She replied, wringing her hands and looking nervously from face to face. Noting that they were looking back at her expectantly, she sighed before continuing. "Do you remember the Halloween Masquerade Ball?"

"How could we forget? You and the other Prefects did a wonderful job." Harry said with a smile.

"What about the mysterious stranger that I spent most of the night with?"

"He was definitely a dreamy one," Ginny said wistfully. "He had Ron seeing red, and I don't mean his hair was in his face."

"Well, that's what I want to tell you about. I have a bit of a confession that you all are long in deserving. I've been worried about telling you for what your reactions would be. He and I have been dating since the ball." Just as she had expected, Ron's facial expressions turned hard and mean, Ginny's eyes became wide and a huge grin formed on her face. Harry's, however, wasn't what she had expected. He had an almost calculating look, like he was measuring someone up while trying to x-ray them. 'He spent too much time around Dumbledore' Hermione thought to herself as she braced herself for the onslaught of questions.

"Oh Hermione, this is wonderful news! Why didn't you say something sooner? I know why you didn't tell these two idiots, but why not me?"

"I didn't tell anyone because of who it is." Hermione paused, taking a deep breath while watching for the slightest movement between the people before her. "It's Draco Malfoy."

In the moments that followed, three things happened simultaneously. All three of them rose from their chairs, Harry and Ron headed towards the boys dormitories, while Ginny stayed with Hermione and put her arm around her shoulders. Pushing Ginny away gently, Hermione moved toward the two retreating backs of her friends.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Not to you, Granger." Ron said as he turned to face her, his face blotching with anger. "How could you keep something like this from us? How can you be with…with _Malfoy_? You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"The enemy!? He's changed, Ron! You know very well that he has. He may have been on the side of Dark, but only because of his father!" Hermione cried, tears falling from her eyes to the rug beneath her.

"Once you go to the Death Eaters, you never change. You will always be one, and if you are going to date him, then we have nothing left to say to each other, Granger."

"But, Ron!"

"DON'T USE MY FIRST NAME LIKE YOU ARE MY FRIEND!" Ron bellowed as he stormed up the stairs and into his dormitories. Hermione fell to her knees, now openly sobbing, Ginny staring after her brother in disgusted shock.

"Do you feel the same way, Harry?" Ginny asked as she knelt by her friend, putting both hands on Hermione's shaking shoulders.

"I don't know what to think, Ginny." Harry said solemnly as he, too, turned to head up to his dorm. Ginny turned her attention to her friend.

"Hermione, everything will be alright. I'm in agreement with you. I've seen that he has changed. Ron hasn't read _The Prophet_, seen how much stuff Malfoy has done to clean his family's name. with Lucius out of the picture, Malfoy is the Head of his family. Ron just can't get his head out of the ground to see that times have changed since his first year."

Hermione clung to her friends arm, still crying heavily, as Ginny tried calming her by stroking her hair.

"Hermione, you should go to your dorm, take a nice hot bath and relax. Just forget about my idiotic brother. He hasn't enough brains to put in a goblet, which is why he reacted like he did. Don't give him another thought, okay?"

"Thanks, Gin. I don't know what I would do with out you." Hermione sniffed as she rose to leave through the portrait.

"You just leave him to me." Ginny felt better when she saw Hermione smile at this.

On her way out, Hermione bumped into something solid, but when she went to apologize, there was no one there. Shaking it off, she continued on. As she was walking down the many staircases towards her Haven-dorm, she faintly heard someone walking very fast. As she turned around, ever the curious type, she saw a flash of light then blackness.


	10. Chapter 10 Intimate Betrayal

**Authors Note: **Boy, it didn't take me quite as long this time to crank out a chapter, and I'm well into the next one! hugs her muse though it does help those of you who review. Every review gives me the will to continue on. The more the better! I'm also going to take a second to say thank you to all of you who add my fic to your alerts and favorites, I love it! But what really makes me happy are reviews. I like knowing what people think of my stories. So with that out of the way, on to the reviewers!

**Kat.1600-** I'm glad you liked it :)

**LoganLover8128**- I had fun writing the ball to be honest. And you might be right but you may also be wrong about who knocked her out. I hope I don't disappoint!

**Charlotte232-** You hate Ron too? Lol. 75 sure huh? Well, I hope you're right :)

**JessMess-** Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you in what you were looking forward to!

**Reece Hawker-** Here's the update!

**Daddysmyangel**- I tried to keep the characters as close as possible so as not to upset those who are adamant cannon supporters. Pansy being forgiven by Ron? Hmm, never looked at it that way.

**Diamond-Helen-** Here's the update!

And to **Linkin Park 04**- I loved your reviews, they made me smile! I'm so glad that you liked it and I hope that you continue to like it as you get further into the chapters. I actually had to draw the mask out in order to write it. I had a reviewer say that they were going to draw it, but I haven't heard anything back from them about it. shrugs oh well.

Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! Now, onto the thing you **really** want to read ;) Burg Gurl

* * *

Chapter 10- Intimate Betrayal

'My head, why is throbbing?' Hermione groaned to herself when she finally came to. "Where am I?"

"In the dungeon where filth like you really belong."

"Who's there?"

"Oh, come on Granger. After six and a half years of classes together, you still don't know me by voice? I'm hurt!" The voice echoed about the large, stone room, dripping with sarcastic hurt.

"Parkinson!"

"I'm amazed that it took you so long to figure it out. So much for you being the brightest witch of our age."

"What have you done to me?" Hermione bit out when she realized that she couldn't move her arms or legs from her bound sitting position on the ground, completely blindfolded.

"You and I need to have a little girl to girl talk. There seems to be a few things that you seemed to have become… misled on." Pansy said as she began pacing the room leisurely, smirking as she watched Hermione try to follow the sound of her echoing footsteps even though blindfolded.

"And what are those things that you think that I've been misled on, if I may ask?" Hermione replied in a sweetly sarcastic tone, coming up with a smile to match.

"It has come to my attention through a rather _interesting_ informant that you have been seeing certain Slytherin Royalty. What makes you think that you have the right, the _status_, to even be in the vicinity of said royalty? People of your station weren't bred to marry into a pureblood family."

Hermione, whom had been listening disbelievingly, choked when Pansy finished. "_Marry?!_ Now I really know you've lost it. What is all this about Royalty and such? Parkinson, you are losing your mind, now let me go!" Hermione began struggling at her bonds, but found it rather difficult.

"Losing my mind, am I?" Pansy asked, looking at Hermione thoughtfully as she struggled to break free. "That is a possibility, but it doesn't change the truth of what I just said. You still think I'm wrong, don't you. The only reason why Draco is even spending time with you is because he needs someone to sleep with. You, Mudblood, are nothing but a notch on his four-poster."

"You're wrong! Draco likes me, and I love him! He even asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And I'm sure that he told you that you were the first girl he's asked that, am I right?" Hermione stopped her struggling and turned in the direction she thought Pansy was standing in.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know? Please, Granger. You can't honestly think that you are one of a kind. Draco says that to all the girls he has dated over the years here at school. I want you to look at something." Pansy slicked her wand and Hermione's eyes were suddenly assaulted with dim light. Hermione watched as Pansy walked towards her, extending her arm with her palm face-up. In her hand, Hermione noticed, laid the bracelet that Draco had given her the night before.

"Why did you take that from me? Draco gave that to me last night!"

"I never thought of Draco Malfoy as the type to recycle old gifts to past girlfriends. But I guess this is as good of proof as any. Draco gave me this bracelet in the summer of our fifth year. Can't you see these letters on the catch?" She turned the bracelet over for Hermione to see. There on the clasp were the letters MBP.

"My Beautiful Pansy." Pansy said dreamily, caught wistfully in a created memory of fake past.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing! Draco Malfoy, the man who treated her like a princess at the Masquerade ball; the ban who had wooed her with flowers and beautiful words. That just didn't seem like something she would do. Hermione looked away as she tried to cover up her sudden tears and angry expression.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hermione screamed at the other girl through her hot tears.

"If you still believe in Draco, do you really think you would be reacting in this way? Honestly, Granger, must I do everything?" Pansy groaned dramatically. "You can come in now."

Hermione jerked her head up from where she had started to crumble to the ground when Pansy said this. Hermione gasped as a figure emerged from a darkened corner.

"Draco?" Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"Yes." He replied, looking at her with a look that she never thought she would see again- Disgust.

"Draco, why are you looking at me like that? Why are you here? I saw you off this morning on the train."

"Pansy told me that you seemed to be getting the wrong intentions from my dating you. From what I just heard spew out of your mouth, it seems that she was right to call me here from my cozy home. The only reason I'm here now is so that I can set straight the thoughts of us being together as more than just the occasional broom closet romp. Those times I told you how I liked or even loved you were so that I could get close enough to get between your legs. As you and I both know, it definitely worked." Draco smirked, not the kind one that Hermione had become accustomed to, but the evil one that he would use up until their third year.

"But those times… you were so sweet and tender! Were those all …"

"Fake? Well of course! Do you honestly think that a pureblood like me would allow myself to fall for a piece of filth like you, Mudblood?" Draco spat on the now sobbing girl who was on her knees, looking up at him in disbelief.

"This can't be! This can't be." Hermione repeated to herself over and over again, shaking her head while watching tears continue to sprinkle on the already damp floor.

"It can be, and it is," Pansy said, upturning her nose and the wreck of a girl at her feet. "Mudbloods who get big heads about things like this need to be put back in their place. Don't they, Draco?"

"They most certainly do. I think that we should leave her here for a while. She's gotten so ugly from all her blubbering; we wouldn't want her to turn others to stone. Her hair makes her look like Medusa." Draco chuckled at his own joke as Pansy screeched in laughter, clutching Draco's arm as they headed out of the dungeon, their laughter could be heard as they moved down the corridor. Hermione collapsed the rest of the way to the floor, continuing to sob.

**SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD**

Draco entered his bedroom with a sigh. How he missed his room with its comfortable bed and warming fire. Looking around, he moved to the window to open the dark green draperies, gazing out onto the manor grounds that was covered in snow.

"What a perfect night," He said with a smile as he moved to his bed where his trunk lay, ready to be unpacked. The first thing he removed was his favorite picture of Hermione. He had commissioned Potters personal paparazzi, Creevy, to take a candid picture of Hermione while she studied in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. The resulting picture was one of her sleeping soundly upon her unfinished homework, a soft smile on her lips. This brought a smile to his face as he remembered several nights where they had made love in her room in the Head dorm and he had watched her fall asleep in his arms, that same smile on her lips.

'Whoa there, Draco. Stop thinking of those nights. Don't want to have to answer questions from Mother as to why I'm pitching a tent in my trousers. Especially on Christmas Eve of all days! Definitely no defiling this wonderful time of year.' Draco thought to himself, chuckling, as he calmed his heart beat. Continuing to empty his trunk, it wasn't long before there was a knock on his door and a tiny figure entered his room.

"Dinner is served, Master Draco. The Madame wishes your presence."

"Thank you, Missy. Please tell Mother that I will be down shortly? Ask her to meet me in the Anteroom off the Dining room, if you will?"

"Yes sir, Master Draco, sir." Missy squeaked as she left with a bow, closing the door with a click.

"Welcome home, dear!" Narcissa Malfoy beamed when Draco entered the Anteroom, rushing to him with her arms open wide.

"Thank you, Mother. I hope you are well?"

"As well as to be expected, I suppose. Come; let us go to the dining room! We have a guest for dinner this evening. She's such a nice girl and her parents are quite well known."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Draco said as he stared at his mother.

"Draco, you soon will be graduating. It's time to start thinking about settling down, having a Malfoy heir. Don't you agree? I wouldn't say no to a grandchild or two…"

"So you set me up with a stranger?"

"She's no stranger. I believe you know her older sister, Daphne?" Mistaking his look of horror as pleasant surprise, Narcissa continued. "She is a lovely girl, Draco, I'm sure you two will hit it off."

"But mother, I'm already seeing someone." He said as she was about to turn the knob of the door leading to the dining room. Narcissa stopped and turned around to look at her son in surprise.

"Who is the lucky girl this time? You were without a girlfriend for so long that I thought that you were finally allowing me to search for an appropriate wife for you."

Draco took a moment to brace himself. "Her name is Hermione Granger." Standing proud and firm, he watched his mother react in shock.

"Granger…Granger… isn't she the girl whom you continuously ranted about during summer holidays every year after your first year at Hogwarts? The same Miss Granger that your father would lecture you about because allowed her to beat you in exams?"

"The one and the same."

"Miss Greengrass," Narcissa called when she opened the door and began moving towards the head of the table with her son.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You may leave."

"What?"

"Leave. Now if you please."

"Yes…Yes ma'am."

"Missy, please take our meals to the den. We will be eating there."

"Yes Madame. Right away." Draco watched as his mother's personal elf gathered the plates, with help from other House elves, and scurried into a small doorway behind one of the panels behind the wooden walls.

"Now Draco. When did this development occur?" Narcissa said when they reached the den and sat, placing their napkins on their laps.

"I've liked Hermione since third year really," He said as they started eating. "But was torn between her and father. It took me until this past Halloween to ask her on a date. At the Masquerade dance we…"

**SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD**

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Ginny called through the closed door leading to the Head Girls dorm. No sound could be heard from beyond. Ginny sighed then turned around. "I don't know what to do, Harry. Ever since Ron said that he had found Hermione in one of the dungeons, sobbing her eyes out, she hasn't seen anyone. That was like a week ago, so I have to wonder if she's even eating anything."

"Maybe we should cast 'Alohamora' on the door."

"I can tell you three very bad things that would happen to you if you did that." Harry and Ginny turned suddenly to come face to face with a pale and sallow faced Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! What's wrong? You look terrible." Ginny said her face full of concern as she moved towards her friend. Her heart fell when Hermione looked up at her, Hermione's eyes lacking the normal glint that could always be seen in her eyes. Looking back down, Hermione's limp hair falling into her face, she pushed past the two of them and entered her room. Harry and Ginny could hear the clinking sounds of locks being fastened.

"I'm worried, Harry. That wasn't the Hermione that we know and love."

"I agree with you on that one, Ginny. We need to find out what's wrong."

"I guess that will be my job, huh? Okay, I'm up to the task."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, everyone, was it what you thought? The story is just getting good, so don't call me a traitor or anything just yet! Please read and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11Confrontations

Authors note: Okay, so I owe you all an apology. *kneels on ground, hands and forehead on the ground* Please forgive me for not posting a new chapter since November. I had a horrendous case of writers block. I hope that you all who have been with me since the beginning can forgive me! On with this chapter =)

Chapter 11: Confrontations

"Who is it?"

"Hermione, it's Ginny. Can we talk?"

Hermione wiped her eyes once more and ran a brush through her hair before opening the door to allow Ginny to enter her room.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione said as both girls sat on Hermione's oversized bed.

"Harry and I are really worried about you. You've barely been seen outside your room since the holiday started and Blaise said that there have been times that he's heard you crying well into the night. Why were you found in the dungeons?" Hermione could tell that this had been what she had really wanted to ask and watched as Ginny looked at her. Hermione could feel the beginning of tears forming in her eyes again, and then falling onto her shirt as she looked away from the red-headed girl. Ginny became worried as she watched Hermione begin to make her hands fidget.

"Hermione, you're stronger than this, whatever it is. Get it off your chest. I'm here to listen to you and help in whatever way I can!" Ginny pleaded with her friend. Hermione cast her quivering eyes on Ginny.

"I was kidnapped, here at Hogwarts."

"By whom?" Ginny gasped.

"I can't really say." Hermione said, her eyes screwing up in concentration. "They snuck up behind me while I was walking back to my dorm the night that I told Ron, Harry and you about my relationship with Draco. They whispered a spell that knocked me unconscious."

"Stupefy?"

"I don't know. There are several different options that they could have used. When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I apparently had fallen when they had knocked me out. When I finally had my surroundings, Pansy was in the room with me. She started spewing her usual nonsense about Pureblood superiority and such. Then she started talking about Draco and how he never actually liked me. How he only kept me around for an occasional lay."

"Have you two actually slept together before?"

Hermione knew that she wasn't going to have to answer that particular question; her blush was answer enough. Ginny's eyes grew wide as Hermione continued.

"It was just a couple times. I was so surprised how tender and passionate he could be."

"So what happened?"  
Hermione's attitude suddenly hardened, her facial features etched with anger and unshed sadness. "It was all a lie to get me to bed him." Ginny gasped as Hermione looked down, angry tears beginning to fall from her already bloodshot eyes.

"What would make you say that?"

"Because it was Draco who told me that it was so. He was there when Pansy locked me in the dungeon until Ron came and got me."

"No!"

"Yes. Draco said that everything that he- that we- had done between the Halloween Masquerade and the night I told you about him and I, was fake. He used words like Pureblood and Mudblood in his speech, and said something about never being able to fall for filth like me."

"From what you told us about him the first day of the holiday, that doesn't really sound like the new Malfoy."

"Well it was him in the flesh. I just found out his true nature that he had been hiding from everyone. Even... even..."

"Hermione, you don't look well."

"Excuse me!" Hermione said urgently as she jumped from her bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom. Ginny followed her with her eyes and was surprised, and saddened, when she heard retching coming from the other side of the door to the bathroom.

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"So what's wrong with her, Ginny?" Harry asked the next morning during breakfast.

"She was put through emotional hell, which has made her physically ill."

"What makes you say that?"

"Shortly after we started talking about Draco, she continuously was running from the bed where we were talking, to her bathroom. We talked until one am and I think she ran off at least a half a dozen times."

"Poor Hermione. Maybe she should see Madam Pompfrey."

"Perhaps. We may have to make her go physically because she was retching something fierce half the time."

"What happened in the dungeon?"

"Apparently, Malfoy showed her who he really was. Making Hermione so happy, and then cutting it from under her."

"So she's in a state of depressed stress?"

"That is pretty much it, really." Ginny sighed. "How can we help her, besides taking her to the Infirmary?"

"I can beat up Malfoy for her." Harry suggested eagerly. Ginny laughed.

"I do not doubt your physical prowess, dear, but I really don't think that violence is the answer. If Malfoy really is how Hermione says he is again, then we can't really go up to him and talk about it, can we?"

"Then what can we do?"

"We could always talk to Zabini. He's friends, however remotely, with Malfoy. Maybe he can help us help Hermione."

With a plan set in stone, Harry and Ginny parted paths and headed towards their first classes of the day.

"Zabini, can I have a word?" Harry said when he had caught up with the Head Boy as he was heading down to the dungeons for Advanced Potions.

"Sure, Harry. What's up?"

Still getting used to being on first name basis with the Slytherin shadow-turned-school-girl-fantasy, Harry shook himself so that his brain would get to the point of which he hailed the other boy down.

"I need to talk to you about Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She told Ginny, who then told me out of concern, that Hermione had been kidnapped by Pansy. Hermione said that Draco had told her that everything that they had done or been through was a lie. Ron found her in the dungeon. Apparently, she had been there since the night before when she told us about her relationship with Malfoy."

After regaining his composure from the shock of hearing what his friend might have said, Blaise said, "Draco said that, did he?"

"It seems that way. Now the only time anyone ever sees Hermione is during classes. Even then, she doesn't speak. Just keeps her nose in her books. We are all worried about her." Harry paused and rolled his eyes. "Well, not Ron so much. He insists that this would have happened eventually and that she will get over it soon. I've never seen Hermione so depressed."

"Nor have I. Am I to assume that since you told me all this, you want me to talk to Draco?"

"That's what Ginny and I were hoping. If he really has started showing how he really feels about Hermione again, like before, I am pretty sure that he would talk to neither me nor Ginny."

"I will see what I can do, but I'm pretty sure that Draco wouldn't say things like that to Hermione." Blaise said as they paused outside the open classroom. Looking in, they saw Hermione in the back of the class, in the furthest corner with Ron.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because Draco cares greatly for Hermione; He may even love her. Would you spend over three hundred thousand galleons on Halloween Masquerade dresses, jewels, and family heirlooms on someone you weren't serious about? Why so shocked, Harry? I'm pretty sure that they have the same kind of courting rituals in the Muggle world too. Am I right?"

"This is true to an extent. I'm pretty sure that most Muggles don't spend three hundred thousand of anything on someone to be honest, but this is Malfoy. He likes to be extravagant." Harry said as they parted ways to sit in the last open seats.

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"I'm really starting to think that certain people are becoming suspicious about what happened."

"What makes you think that they would ever suspect you? You're her friend after all."

"Pansy, they aren't dumb. It's rather suspicious when they find out that Draco never left his Manor and that it was me using a Polyjuice potion that you stole from Snape. I think we slipped up somewhere."

Pansy shifted into a more comfortable position on the crate in a broom closet that she had just been drug into by her paranoid partner. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Oh please. You worry too much! Now; can we please get out of here before people see us and think that we are doing something that I would want to kill myself for sinking so low and is only in your dreams?"

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"So, Draco, how are things going between you and Pansy?" Blaise asked casually as they sat listening to Snape lecture about restricted potions and why they have been dubbed that way.

"Pansy and I? What brought that up?" Draco restated incredulously, chuckling at the abrupt conversation change as Blaise shrugged. Calmly, Draco said firmly, "There is no 'You and Pansy'."

"Aren't you two betrothed?"

"Not anymore," Draco said with a smile. "Mother told me that Father was the one that forced that set up. Mother told me over Christmas that she broke that contract. Something about a pug and not being fit to bare the Malfoy heir to continue the line. Pansy was furious when she heard the news, from what I was told. Did you hear about that explosion in Essex?"

"Yes I did." Blaise paused and watched Draco begin to nod. His eyes widened. "That was her!?" Draco confirmed and Blaise's facial features relaxed, muttering "Damn" under his breath.

"I agree. It's quite a way to start December, huh? Anyways, what brought that horrible thought up?"

"Is it about the explosion? Or my comment about Pansy?"

"The Pansy thought." Draco thought for a second before chuckling. "You know? Those two words don't really work together that often."

Blaise chuckled also, nodding in agreement. Waiting a moment, he continued. "Well... You weren't here at all during the holidays, were you?"

"No, I spent the whole time with my Mother, talking about things from when I was three and how she wished it could have been a little different for me."

"So you were home the entire time?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this, Blaise?"

"It's nothing. I was just curious." Blaise said hoping that Draco wouldn't notice that his questions had a central theme. He should have known that Draco was the most observant of all the seventh year Slytherins.

Draco faced Blaise, crossing his arms. "That's a little too pushy for just being curious. Who put you up to it? Was it Pansy? If it was, she needs to get over the fact that we aren't betrothed anymore."

"Draco, it wasn't Pansy." Blaise whispered. Looking around to see if anyone was listening in, he noted that everyone was working hard on today's potion, the Draught of the Living Death. Blaise turned back to Draco, satisfied that their conversation would remain confidential.

"Then who asked?" Draco whispered back as he himself turned to face the front of the room as if looking at what was needed for the potion next, even though he knew the recipe by heart.

"It was Potter and the youngest Weasley."

After raising an eyebrow in questionable surprise, he said, "I'm sure that they know by now that Hermione and I are dating. When Hermione saw me off on the train, she told me that she was going to tell her friends that night."

"Well, they weren't sure if you would be willing to speak with them."  
"What do they want to talk to me about?"

"That's for them to discuss with you."

Draco could feel himself become more anxious with the line the conversation was following.

"So shall I tell them to meet you in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner?" Blaise continued as they began packing while letting their potion simmer until the end of class. Draco nodded, becoming suddenly distracted when he noticed how Hermione,_ his_ Hermione, was acting around Weasley.

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"Hello, Ginny. What can I do for you?" Blaise said with out looking up when he saw a shadow looming over him during dinner that night.

"Have you talked to Draco?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Even though he is rather confused as to why, I asked him to meet you and Potter in the Room of Requirement after dinner."

Draco sat in one of the plush, leather armchairs that he had imagined in his mind when he walked back and forth past the door. He had been there, staring into the fire, waiting anxiously for Harry and Ginny since before dinner, thinking about many things.

'What do they want to talk to me about? Perhaps while we are talking, I can inquire about why Hermione was acting chummy with Weasley..."

"Don't stare at the fire too intensely, Malfoy, you will go blind."

Draco looked up, surprised, when Harry had said this as he entered through the door, a smile plastered all over his face, Ginny following him in shortly after.

"Why did you want to meet me here, Potter?"

"We need to talk to you about Hermione and Christmas Break." Ginny said as she sat in front of the fire, facing Draco.

"Why? Did something happen?"

Ginny paused, looking at Harry as if they were making a silent decision. Harry nodded and started the questioning.

"Hermione told us about your relationship the night that Hogwarts Express left for Christmas Break."

"I take it that it went well then?"

"Well enough I suppose. Ron didn't like it, of course."

"I'm getting the feeling that this isn't the only reason you called me to meet you here."

"No, something else happened."

Draco sat patiently, watching Harry with rapt attention. After a moments silence, he couldn't stand it any more. "What happened?"

"Hermione was kidnapped and held captive down in the dungeons for 24 hours." Harry explained straightforwardly. Draco's eyes became the size of saucers, red blotches forming on his pale cheeks.

"By who?" Clenching his fists in anger, Draco watched as Harry looked at him with a calculating look. "By who, Harry?"

"Pansy and..."

"And who, Potter?" Draco interrupted hurriedly.

"Pansy and...You."


	12. Chapter 12 It Wasn't Me!

Surprised you all! I had to get a second one up right after the last one because I feel so bad that it had taken me this long to get the next chapter written and up. Enjoy!

Top of Form

Chapter 12: It wasn't me!

Draco sat stunned. Did he really just heard them right?

"Wait a second. Hermione said that Pansy and_** I**_ kidnapped her?"

"Yes."

"What would make her think that? I mean, I can think of a couple ways, but I didn't think anyone but Snape knew how to properly brew a Polyjuice Potion."

"Pansy told her that you never really liked her. Hermione didn't believe it," Draco smiled for a moment, "until Pansy brought you from one of the corners to confirm her story."

Draco looked as if he had been dunked into ice water from the Lake.

"So it wasn't you?" Harry asked as he finally sat down next to Ginny.

"Never in a million years! I would never do anything to hurt Hermione. I like her a lot, maybe even love her." Draco said with all seriousness.

Ginny looked at Draco, pity gracing her features. "We need to find a way of getting Hermione to agree to meet with you so that you can explain yourself. I've been told by Blaise that Hermione has been crying in her room every night since the incident, so I hope this vague feeling that she hopes and prays that it had all been a very bad dream. However, from what I've been able to see, you haven't spent any time trying to talk to her since you came back from your trip to Malfoy Manor, so that doesn't help with the realization that it had been real life."

"You seem very perceptive." Draco said as everything Ginny had just said was analyzed in his head.

"It's a trait that I got from my mother. So why haven't you been around Hermione since you got back?"

"Because," Draco said, "I haven't seen her. Plus, it is only my first day back you know?"

"Why haven't you seen her? Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do, Potter. I just haven't seen her other than in potions." Draco paused, remembering something he had seen during said class. "Speaking of which, why was Hermione being so cuddly with Weasley during potions?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ron was the one that found her down in one of the dungeons that was locked after Pansy kidnapped her. From what I understand, Ron asked Hermione out again and Hermione said yes."

Draco sat there, wide eyed again, unsure of what to think. Finally coming to himself, he managed to croak, "What?"

Ginny saw how distraught the man before her was and began to sympathetic towards his situation. "Hermione seems to think that because 'you'," she added air quotes to annunciate the "You", "said your entire relationship was a lie, that that basically meant that your relationship was over. So since Ron found her and cared for her after her ordeal, he felt it was appropriate to ask her out."

All the while listening to Ginny's story, Draco's fists became more and more clenched. When she had finished, he realized what he had been doing and, as he was stretching his hands, he replied, "Why didn't she talk to me about it? She didn't even try..." He paused to wipe a stray tear before gaining his steely look. "I'm going to talk to her."

"That's what we were talking about, but I would be careful if I were you. She has spent an awful lot of time since the incident either with Ron or alone to think about what had happened."

"I don't care." Draco said as he stood up. "I have to make her see reason."

"Is there any way that we can help you?"

Draco thought for a moment. "It's very possible that I will after I've talked to Hermione."

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"What are you thinking about, 'Mione?" Ron said at breakfast a week later. He watched as Hermione shook her saddened face and looked at him with a smile.

"Just remembering past mistakes and why I made3 them so that it doesn't happen again."

"Wacha doin' that for?"

"Because, Ron, I want to rid them from every facet of my memory. They hurt too much." She said as she remembered sending all the gifts she could find that were sent by Draco, back to him. She scolded herself inwardly. 'It's Malfoy. It always has been.' Looking over at the Slytherins table, her eyes automatically moved towards the one with the white-blonde hair and icy-blue eyes, noting that they were looking back at her with, what was that? Could it have actually been a_sad_ in his normally collected and icy demeanor?! Hermione shook her head with disgust as she watched Pansy walk over to Malfoy and drape herself over him and start kissing him.

At that point, Hermione had to look away, lest she should get sick to her stomach. What she didn't see was a look of disgust cross Draco's face. Pushing Pansy aside, Draco rose from his seat and moved towards the entrance of the Great Hall. He had a letter to send.

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"Hermione, why are you going to see Malfoy? Especially after the emotional stress that you went through over Christmas break?"

"Because I'm curious, is that so wrong?

"What is there to be curious about? You were there, you heard what he said."

"Everybody deserves a chance to explain themselves."

"Not Malfoy." Ron muttered under his breath as he sat down next to Hermione in Transfiguration. When the lesson had started, he watched discreetly as Hermione took out the letter that she had received from Malfoy between classes earlier that morning, and placed it in front of her, flattening the creases that had formed gently.

_'Hermione,'_ it read in Draco's elegant script. '_I ask you, with great hope and bated breath, that you would join me in the Room of Requirement tonight, so that we may speak about what happened over Christmas Break. Yours, Draco.'_

'I can't believe she's actually considering it!' Ron thought to himself as he turned to face the front. 'If Malfoy comes back into the picture, I'll lose her again. And after all that short term planning, I'm not about to let that happen.'

As class began, Ron was so absorbed in his deep thoughts about how to keep Hermione from seeing the ferret that he was startled when a ball of parchment hit his temple and he heard the students around him snickering. Looking up, he saw Malfoy smirking to Goyle.

"Watch out, Weasley, we don't want to have to put out a fire." Draco whispered to Ron before turning back to his parchment before Professor McGonagall could turn around.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"There will be neither speaking in my classroom, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to Ron's table.

"Yes Professor." Ron muttered as he turned to start on his Transfiguration in-class essay.

Turning from the flamed-haired Gryffindor to go to her desk at the front at the front of the classroom, she announced that since it was the end of class, everyone should have their essays done. If not, I shall expect you here at eight o'clock tonight. No exceptions. This essay is a precursor for the Ministry as to what to expect on your N.E.W.T's in June. Should you not show up tonight, I will be seeing you tomorrow night or the night after. Class dismissed." She finished amidst moans from her assembled class brood.

"Hermione! Let me see your essay." Ron said as the rest of the class began to pack up.

"Ron, we're in Seventh year. You should have learned enough to pay attention and complete your in-class work without my help by now." Hermione replied as she finished packing her own bag and moved to McGonagall to hand in her own finished essay.

Draco watched the exchange with fascination as he packed his bag before moving up to the front of the class to put his finished essay on the professors' desk. Smiling at his luck, Draco worked hard to hide his smile for the rest of the day, counting down until he would talk to Hermione face to face again.

SSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSDSSD

"Hermione, I would feel better if I went with you to your meeting with Malfoy."

"Ron, I'm not a little girl any more. I can take care of myself. Besides, you have detention tonight because you didn't finish your essay while you were in class today."

"I will just go tomorrow night then." Ron replied with what he thought was the most logical answer in the world. Immediately, Ron knew that that was the wrong answer. Hermione automatically put her hands on her hips and flared.

"Ronald Weasley! You cannot put off a punishment that you rightfully earned! Why are you so adamant that I not talk to Draco anyways? You were the one that found me in the dungeon. I just have some questions for him."

"I still don't like it." Ron said as he plopped down in one of the comfy chairs in the head dorm. "Will you at least take Harry with you? Make sure Malfoy doesn't try anything?"

"You don't have to like it. I'm going to do this. Plus I wouldn't want you to drag Harry and Ginny down into this. They were happy for me when I told you guys... Unlike you." Hermione said as she went upstairs to her room to gather a quill, ink, and parchment. She missed Ron's look go from surly to wide-eyed and panicky.

Again, Draco was in the Room of Requirement, waiting on a Gryffindor. However, this Gryffindor was the one he wanted to speak to the most.

He glanced up at the clock on the mantle for what seemed the millionth time, having skipped dinner in his excitement that he was going to explain things to Hermione about Christmas and, if everything went as planned, he would be back in Hermione's life just as strong as before.

Pictures of himself growing old next to Hermione danced across his mind under his closed eyes, causing him not to notice when the object of his daydream entered the room until she cleared her throat. He snapped his eyes open in surprise and looked at her with a growing smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me tonight, Hermione."

"Don't get the wrong impression, Malfoy." His happy smile lowered half a tick at the use of his sir name. "I'm here to ask you questions in hopes that you give me some truthful answers about why I was in the dungeons." Hermione said in a very official tone. Draco nodded, slightly confused but compliant.

"First question: Did you get the box that I sent to your room after you went back to the Malfoy Manor?"

"I never left the Manor, but yes; I did get the box that you sent, and it damn near broke my heart into a million pieces when I saw what lay within. I still have it in my room, everything still in the box. Why did you send it back? Was it because of Weasley?" Draco said, never taking his eyes off her, which caused her to need to look away.

"Did you ever truly love me, even for a moment?" Hermione said tearfully, ignoring his questions, wanting to get her answers and then get back to the warmth of her common room.

"I loved you every moment of every day, Hermione." He said after he turned to face the fire, hoping he could hide his tears from her. "I knew you most likely don't believe me for saying that. Yes, I know what happened down there in the dungeons..."

"You know, because you really were down there with Pansy, saying those awful things to me." Hermione flared, not letting him finish, heartbreak all over her face when Draco faced her.

"Hermione, I didn't say the things you think I did! Please, you have to believe me!" Draco begged, watching the angry sadness grow in the woman in front of him. "I swear it wasn't me!"

"Why should I believe you, Draco? Ron was right about you all along. After what I saw in Potions between the two of you, I realized that he was right. People never change completely. I thought that I could change you, but I let myself get wrapped up in the romantic feelings that I had for you. Just leave me alone so that I can move on with my life." Hermione said sadly as she stood to leave, cursing herself for using his first name.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Standing to face her, he said shakily, "But Hermione, I have changed thanks to you! I..."

"Stop, Malfoy." Hermione said putting a hand up in interference, looking into his wet, steel-colored for what she hoped was the last time. She could feel her anger swelling again. "I NEVER want to see or speak to you again. Don't bother trying to justify yourself, you would only lie then too." She continued looking away toward the door sadly, all anger diminished when she saw the lost and miserable look on his handsome face. Moving towards the door, Hermione paused for a moment when she heard him say something quietly, sorrow and venom in every word.

"Fine, Hermione. If this is your wish, I will obey. I just ask one thing of you. Ask your red-haired boyfriend about the night he found you in that dungeon, how he knew you were in that one."


	13. Chapter 13 The Plan

**Authors Note: ***sighs* I know that it's probably getting irritating with the sporadic updating… I know that, because it's irritating for me. I started at a new site for work and my Muse returned to me! That may sound odd, but hey. What ever helps me finish the story makes me happy personally. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope that everyone who reads it will enjoy. ^_^

**Reviews! ^_^**

**GothicAvril****:** lol everything will be ok! Never fear, happy endings are near!

**taxibby****:** Haha, I'm glad that you think it's interesting. I hope that I can keep it interesting for you and everyone else ^_^. Yes, Ron is a bastard sometimes. Here's your update! I'm sorry it wasn't sooner _

**Hermioneroxx77****:** I did too and I'm the writer! The horrible things that go on in my brain… *cries*

**Hermone-Loves-Ron16311****:** Wow, 20 stories?? O_o… I'm glad that you started reading this one again, I love knowing what people think of my writing. I just wish more told me. I know that in real life, betrothals aren't normally canceled, but I don't like Draco with anyone but Hermione _, so that had to change, lol. I'm not much of a Ron-lover myself… he just never seemed to be on Hermione's level, to be honest. But to have Hermione be with someone else, I just can't imagine that Ron would be very accepting…

**luverofjamesandlily****:** Lol, I'm glad that you like it so far. I hope that you like this chapter, too!

**daddysmyangel****:** Officially, huh? I had a squee moment when I read that haha. You miss it too??? Wow I'm blushing right now. I hope that the next few chapters live up to expectations!

**diamond-helen****:** Lol I keep getting writers block, my muse came back because of my new site, so over the next couple weeks, I'll add more chapters. We'll see if she believes Draco or not ;)

**Chapter 13: The Plan**

"What does Ron have to do with this? He was the one who found me down there."

"Yes, that's true, but how did he know which dungeon to go to? Better yet: Why was he down there in the first place? You told the younger Weasley and Potter that you had been down there for two days. How did he know?" Draco replied as he moved past Hermione at the door of the Room of Requirement to retire to the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Hermione to think about his last words. Those questions hadn't really come to mind before their meeting that night, mostly because of the emotional trauma that had been dealt to her psyche during Christmas Break.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron waiting by the fire in all of the comfy armchairs for her to return. Ron was the first to notice her openly when she entered through the portrait hole.

"Hermione! Are you alright? What did he do to you? What did he say to you? I hope that you didn't listen to a bit of anything that crapped out of his slimy, Slytherin mouth." Ron belted questions at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking slightly. "Quick! Someone cast Finite' on her! I think that Malfoy put Silencio or Imperius on her, she's looking a little dazed!" As he gave orders, Hermione looked up at him. '_Could he really have had something to do with the dungeon? He's never seemed smart enough to plan something out like that. Especially with Pansy Parkinson...'_

"Finite' Incantatum."

"Thanks, Harry, but if Ron had not spoken so much and so fast, I would have been able to tell you that I was perfectly fine."

"How would you have known? Maybe he had placed a Confundus Charm on you after putting either the Silence Spell or the Imperius Curse."

"For one, Ron, would you please either listen to yourself speak for once in your life! Or better yet, open an Advanced Charms book? You would find that you cannot cast a Confundus Charm on someone who is under the Imperius Curse or vice versa. It would cancel each other out, or fry their brains because they would try to remember what they were instructed to do but knew that they wouldn't remember that command. I beg of you, Ron! Please, please think before you speak. It will save you and your brain from turning into mush." Hermione finished, panting slightly from her anger-induced rant.

"Harry? Ginny? Can you meet me in my common room in twenty minutes?" Hermione asked, facing the other two who were still sitting in the chairs next to the fire.

"Sure."

"Sure!"

"What about me?" Ron asked, slightly affronted at not being included.

"I need to talk to them, Ron, not you." Hermione said coldly as she turned to leave for the Head Dorm.

~//~

"Blaise, I'm having a couple guests over, is that a problem?" Hermione asked when she got to her common room.

"I can't see why it would be. Who's visiting?" Blaise asked casually from his doorway as he dried his hair in only slacks, clearly just coming from a shower.

"Harry and Ginny."

"Are they visiting our little oasis to talk about your meeting with Draco?"

"How did you…?" Hermione asked.

"I helped Harry and Ginny set it up with Draco." Blaise admitted sheepishly with a shrug.

Hermione paused to think to herself for a moment. "Then I suppose you may want to hear what happened?"

"I'm rather interested to hear it from your perspective more than anything. I've already talked to Draco. He came straight here after your 'meeting' was over and told me what happened."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. 'Go figure that he would come straight to his confidant.' She thought to herself. Both Heads jumped when there came a knock on the portrait. Blaise made it to the door first and opened it revealing Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Ron, I told you that you weren't one of the people that I needed to talk to." Hermione said as she came up behind Blaise.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We tried to stop him from following, but nothing worked."

"Damn right, Harry. I have just as much, if not more, of a right to know what happened at your 'meeting' as either Harry or Ginny, Hermione."

"Patrificus Totalus." Blaise said with a wave of his wand, smiling as Ron's arms snapped to his sides and his legs stuck together, causing him to fall to the corridor floor with a 'thud' as he landed face first. The three Gryffindor's that were still standing, looked at him in shock.

"What? I'm sure that you would agree that he is as stubborn as a mule and he wouldn't have left; I did the one thing I knew you three wouldn't be able to do." Blaise said with another innocent shrug, generating laughs from Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ginny asked as she took the opportunity to squat down next to her incapacitated brother and prod him with her finger repeatedly in a less than gentle manner.

"Knobby?" Hermione called out. Two seconds later, a loud crack resonated against the common room walls.

"Did Miss Head call Knobby?" squeaked the tiny she-elf.

"Yes I did. Would you please take Mr. Weasley back to his common room and make sure that he doesn't leave the armchair next to their fireplace until morning?"

"Yes Miss." And with another crack, both the elf and Ron were gone.

"Okay, now: Where were we?" Hermione asked as she turned to face the three other occupants of the room. When she did, she was met with two surprised faces and a smug smile. "What?"

"Hermione, you actually ordered a House elf to do something besides to set themselves free or to stop punishing themselves for any little thing." Harry managed to say, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Oh! You're right! I guess that I was so caught up in my annoyance with Ron that I wasn't paying attention. Oh, I hope that Knobby isn't too upset. Maybe I should call her back to apologize…"

"I'm sure that she is just fine, Hermione. Didn't you call us here for a reason?" Blaise refocused the conversation, crossing his arms.

"What? Oh! Yes, I asked you all here to talk about my meeting with Malfoy earlier this evening." After they had all sat down near the fireplace, Hermione began describing the meeting between the Slytherin Prince and her while the others became comfortable on the couches and chairs in the Head Common room. When Hermione finished, she looked exhausted as she paced. "Why would he say stuff like that? Ron just happened to see me carried down there."

"Hermione, don't you remember? That evening, you told us about your relationship with Malfoy; Ron stormed up to our dorm and didn't come out until morning. When I woke up, he was already awake and sitting down in the Common room." Harry said, his eyes cast down, deep in thought as they sat.

"That's right." Blaise piped in. "He woke me up when he started knocking on the portrait and Cassandra popped into the painting in my room to notify me that there was someone at the door. When I answered, Weasley asked if you were awake. I checked your room, only to find that you weren't in your bed. When I told him that, most people might be slightly worried, but he seemed almost, well, relieved. He came back that night, asked if you were back. I told him no and, again, he seemed happy that you weren't in your dorm room. It was very puzzling at first, but now I understand why he acted that way."

"He was making sure that his secret wasn't blown."

"Harry, do you really think Ron had something to do with my capture?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that he was convinced by Parkinson before your announcement, that it would be one of the best ways to get you away from Malfoy, and in doing so, opening him up for her to woo since their betrothal was made null just before the Christmas break. The reason, I believe, that he didn't act sooner is because he didn't want to believe it, even after what he saw at the ball."

"But how did Parkinson know I was dating Malfoy?"

Blaise, Harry, and Ginny all looked at each other then looked at Hermione and said in unison, "Masquerade."

"Hermione, you aren't thinking things through like you usually do."

"I think that it's from the stress, Gin. What about the Masquerade? I mean, I understand how people knew me, but how did she know about Malfoy? We all changed in different changing rooms, guys and girls."

"I'm pretty sure that Pansy would have wanted to know which masked person was _her_ Draco, so she could seduce him, even though at the time they were still betrothed." Blaise noted, thinking back to the Masquerade ball, remembering seeing Pansy go from guy to guy, asking them if they were Draco, and if they weren't him, asking them or anyone else that would listen if they had seen him. "Eventually, I think, she gave up and set her eyes on who she thought was the most attractive man in the room, according to her standards. When I went to get punch, I saw that her eyes had latched to, unknowingly, Draco. He had rejected her earlier in the night, but I don't think that she ever gave up the notion that it might be who she was looking for. At the time, he just so happened to be intoxicated by you, dancing around the room. Let's just say that the color of her skin and her dress were finally matched." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"This is all speculation of course. But since there was no way for anyone else to know, because you two hid it so well, I'm thinking that she either followed you and Draco when you left the dance, or she overheard the conversations between Blaise and Malfoy in the Slytherin dungeons. That's how she may have found out." Harry said thoughtfully. Blaise looked into the fire, very deep in thought.

"That's definitely a possibility, but I thought that we did fairly well keeping any conversations quiet or in the Heads Common room." Blaise said before pausing. "If she went snooping around in the seventh year boys' dorm, she may have found the reply I sent when Draco asked me if I could help him woo you." Blaise paled enough to show on his tanned skin. "Actually, I may have figured out when all this started. Before the ball, Draco got fed up with Pansy insulting you, Hermione, so he cast Silencio on her and threatened her with a permanent silence spell if she insulted you again. I didn't think that she would actually do anything about it though. How wrong I was." Harry and Ginny looked at Blaise, eyes widening.

"You guys, these are all great theories and all, but how can anyone be sure that Dra… Malfoy is really not the one that said those things?" Hermione interjected.

"We could always use Veritiserum." Harry offered, a little more excited sounding than was appropriate.

"No, Harry. That's restricted, we could get in trouble." Ginny said, breaking her silence. "What about memories?"

"That could work, too." Harry mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Do you think that you could convince Draco to conjure all his memories from the last four months, Blaise?"

Blaise looked at Hermione, who was looking away, lost deep within her own thoughts and looking much older and wan than any seventeen year old should.

"Yeah, I should be able to do that with out much trouble."

"Good." Ginny said smiling and clapping her hands together. "Now: what about Ron? He won't willingly hand over memories if they are incriminating. He would most likely change his memories to keep himself looking innocent."

Both Blaise and Harry began to speak, but Hermione spoke first.

"When you use your wand to pull out memories or thoughts, they are their true forms; they cannot be changed. Only when voicing them, can they be changed for the people listening. It still doesn't change the original. I really do appreciate what you all are trying to do, but I'm taking this as a sign that Malfoy and I were not meant to be together."

"But, Hermione…"

"No Ginny, I believe things were just meant to be this way." Sadly, Hermione moved away, heading up to her room.

"They aren't going to work together, are they." Ginny said dejectedly.

"Draco will be more willing. He was never one to truly allow his name to be used with out his consent." Blaise replied as he moved to stand against the wall next to the roaring fireplace, hidden by shadows.

"This will definitely take some time and planning." Ginny said, propping her head up with her arms on her knees.

"A lot of planning." Harry added.

"Not to mention the possibility of breaking a majority of the school rules." Blaise sighed.

All three sets of eyes cast downward, deep in thought; the only noise a low murmur coming from Blaise in his shadowed corner. This went on for several minutes before Ginny's eyes grew wide and snapped her head up with a gasp.

"What is it, Ginny?"

"I know how we can get Ron to spill!"

"How?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Second year."

"Huh?"

"Well, Blaise. Hermione told you what happened to her, right?"

"Right." The Slytherin answered, trailing off in confusion.

"Well, what if we turned what happened to Hermione back on him? Made him taste his own medicine?"

Both Harry and Blaise looked at the glowing red headed girl with equal looks of shock on their faces.

"You know, Ginny? That might just work! I mean, I feel bad about doing this to one of my best friends, but what he did was so very wrong and inexcusable." Harry said as he stood up, renewed determination aglow in his emerald eyes.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny smiled at Harry for his support. Turning to Blaise, she added. "Would you be willing to brew the potion for us if we get you the ingredients, Blaise? Since you're Head Boy, we don't want to get you into trouble."

Blinking several times to put together the plan that Ginny had just recited faster than anything he had ever heard, Blaise walked out of the shadows, arms still crossed and faced the still-glowing girl.

"So, let me get this straight. You are going to steal ingredients so that I can make a Polyjuice Potion for you to trick Weasley into admitting his guilt with?"

"That's correct."

"Okay then. I have just one question." Harry and Ginny waited patiently. "Who is going to play who? Everything must be carefully planned for this to be believable. Oh! And what are we going to do about Pansy? If Ron goes back to Pansy to ask why she helped Draco question him, things could get blown all to pieces."

"I hadn't thought of that." Ginny said, sinking back into deep, contemplative thoughts.

After another moment of silence, Harry was the one who stood and spoke first. "There are so many ways to incapacitate someone. However, since we are at a school, murder is out of the question." Harry paused to laugh. "One of the best ways that I can think of is to have you, Blaise, put a sleeping draught in her pumpkin juice towards the end of dinner."

"Draco will agree with our plan if it means he might clear his name with Hermione." Blaise said. "She will have to be there also if she is to believe that Ron was lying."

"She will use either the Disillusionment Charm or my Invisibility Cloak."

"Is there anything else we might be forgetting?" Ginny said as she moved next to where Harry was standing.

"I think that is everything."

"Then let the games begin."

~//~

Okay! There was chapter 13 ^_^ I hope that you all enjoyed it. I have a few more chapters typed up, but until the wedding is over, I'll be fairly busy, but I will upload as often as possible. XOXO


	14. Chapter 14 Ron's Secret

CheekySweetChic- I'm glad that I've gotten you intrigued ^_^. I hope that you continue to enjoy it =)

Chasing- Was this soon enough for you? Your favorite??? *blushes* I'm glad that you like it ^_^

Silver Ice Rain- I know what you mean about not knowing… I've found myself wondering about what happens next in this story… and I'm the author! There's something strange about that…

Kat.1600- I'm glad that you liked it =)

GothicAvril- Caps lock and everything! I'm glad that you liked it so much =)

Rebecca- Haha I'm glad that you liked it so far. I hope that you continue enjoying it =)

**Chapter 14: Ron's Secret**

"Parkinson's hair?"

"Check."

"Draco's hair?"

"Check."

"Invisibility cloak?"

"Check. Why do you need me to go along again?"

Ginny sighed as yet again, four weeks later; Hermione was asking the same question. "I've told you, Hermione, there's something you need to be shown since you don't want to believe us."

"Ready when you are, Ginny." Harry announced as he placed the two locks of hair and the last few necessities into a bag to take to the dungeon where the caper was to take place. "Blaise should be ready down in the spare dungeon by now."

Down in the dungeon, the three Gryffindor's found Blaise with two goblets of lightly smoking potion, ready to have its final ingredient added.

"I hope you two know what you're about to do. Ever the lone pessimist where optimists walk, since you two are so adamant about this plan, there are so many ways that this could go horribly wrong and you know it."

"But all of this is so that things can be set right. While the potion was bubbling away, we planned and planned, preparing for any negative occurrences that we could think of. Plus- we are so close to the end, we can't think about going back now." Ginny said as she put Pansy's jet black hair into a goblet, wrinkling her nose when it turned into a hideous, puke green. "Ugh, this definitely brings back less than pleasant memories."

Harry chuckled as he added Draco's donated lock to his goblet, watching it turn bright, snow white. "No surprises there."

"Hermione, when we've finished changing, hide under the cloak. Blaise is going to get Ron. Ron cannot see you less he would pick up on the ruse. Oh, and we know you wouldn't do it, but this is just in case you try to run away. We chose this dungeon because there is an old locking charm on the door. This makes it where you can only open it from the outside from when the Founders were around." Ginny said, eyeing Hermione.

"Then how did I get out before?"

"All the cell doors have their quirks." Harry added. "This door is one of the last originals that were created by the Founders, so the spell is still in place. Good, Blaise has gone to get Ron."

Raising their goblets, they clinked them together and Ginny said, "Here's to the truth."

Downing their goblets, Ginny made a face again. "Ugh, looks like puke; tastes like puke. Why do I find it so befitting of her?"

"That seems about right." Licking his lips, Harry added, "Hmm… tastes like vanilla ice."

"Seems like the essence his being is sweeter than he let on for the past six years."

Two minutes later, two entirely different people were standing before Hermione than who entered the dark and dreary dungeon.

"Holy crap! Pansy's boobs are huge! I wonder how many surgeries she's paid for. And just how many pain charms she puts on her back every day?!" Ginny said as she weighed the other girls' breasts in her hands. "Self confidence issues much?"

"Okay, that's enough, Ginny. Shall we continue with the plan? Blaise will be back soon with Ron."

"Yes, of course. Hermione, it's time for you to go under the cloak."

A moment later, there came two loud pounds on the door. Ginny walked over to the door and pounded back twice, before leaning against the wall next to the door casually. Harry hurried over to the shadowy corner where Hermione was hidden.

"Remember, Hermione, this is all so that you know the truth." Harry whispered as Hermione shifted uncomfortably, both of them watching Blaise walk in with an unconscious Ron behind him, leaving the door open.

"He should wake up in a minute." Blaise said as he set Ron down before leaving the room.

Ginny pushed off the wall to walk to where Ron lay, standing over him when she noticed stirring. Looking at Harry, she nodded her head and watched him mimic.

"Ugh, my head." Ron moaned, trying to hold his head only to realize that his hands were chained behind his back.

"Okay, Draco!" Ginny cried nervously, standing up to face Harry. "He's in chains, just like you commanded. Please don't hurt me!"

Pushing her out of the way, Harry strode over to Ron, hoping it looked as much like Draco as possible.

"You should feel lucky, Parkinson, that I don't turn you into the Headmistress for kidnapping the Head Girl and using Polyjuice within the school grounds." Harry said snidely to Ginny, eyes hard and unforgiving. Ginny whimpered and turned to run to the darkened corner next to Hermione's hidden form, taking Harry's place and adding a fake sob for theatric emphasis.

"Wass goin' on?" Ron asked groggily, shaking his head to try to clear the fog.

"Good, you're awake." Draco said, crouching down to be eye level with Ron, an evil smirk on his face. "Pansy here has told me everything."

"Told you everything? About what? I have no idea what you mean, Malfoy." Ron spat, glaring at the Slytherin.

"Do not play dumb. Even for someone like you, being dumb isn't a good thing; especially now. You are the reason why Hermione is not with me any more. _You_ are the reason why she has been so sad and inattentive." Draco said as he stood up and began pacing, sparks being emitted from his wand.

"No I'm not! Pansy was the one who planned it all." Ron said loudly, his confidence growing. "All that I wanted was to get Hermione from you, you Slytherin prick."

"Why?" Draco asked through gritted teeth as he turned back to face Ron whom was struggling against his bonds on the dungeon floor.

"I know who you are. You are a rotten Death Eater. I wasn't about to let Hermione near scum like you to be taken advantage of."

Draco huffed, tapping his wand in agitation. "You have no idea who I really am, Weasley." Coming to a sudden stop in front of Ron, Draco crouched down again, pulling his sleeve up to show Ron his bare right forearm. "I would never hurt Hermione in any way. If anyone has truly hurt her, it was you. And now she will know of your actions and betrayals."

Ron stuck his chin up and made a sound of defiance. "Do you really delusion yourself in thinking that Hermione would ever believe you over me? She and I have been through more together than you can ever pay to dream of. As far as she knows, it was you in the dungeon that night; not me using the Polyjuice potion that Pansy stole from Snape."

"So they really were right." Echoed a voice. Ron cast his eyes from side to side in search for the voice that he was hoping was not whom he thought. Hermione removed the cape and handed it to Ginny and moved from the shadows. When Ron moved his head to focus on the movement, Hermione watched his eyes grow wide as she emerged from her shadowed hiding spot, eyes cast downward in disappointment.

Ron gulped a loud. "Hermione?! Did you hear all of that?"

Hermione looked at him, completely lacking in emotion. "Please don't play dumb, Ron. Of course I did. Was everything that you just said the truth?"

"I did it to save you! Parkinson just wanted Malfoy."

Hermione looked down, deep into his eyes, her expression turning sad. "For your information, I didn't need saving, Ron." Turning from the boy on the floor, Hermione went to the door and pounded twice, leaving the dark dungeon through the opened door.

Looking back at Ron from watching Hermione leave, Draco glared at Ron. "The truth is always more powerful than any lie, Weasley."

Ron sputtered in shock as Pansy walked back towards the two of them from the darkened corner, Invisibility cloak over her left arm. "Harry?!" Ron managed to choke out.

Draco smirked and stood, Pansy placing her hand on his shoulder as he straightened. "Next time, think about how your reactions affect other people before being self-centered and stupid."

"How could you do this, Parkinson?"

"As easy as drinking Polyjuice Potion and tricking you into telling the truth, big brother. Lets go, Harry."

Ron stared after them in shock as they pounded the dungeon entrance and left through the re-opened door, leaving him alone in the darkness.

~//~

"So Weasley admitted to that, did he?"

"Yes."

"That means that I can talk to her now, right?"

"She has just learned the truth, Malfoy, she needs some time." Harry told Draco the next day as everyone was heading towards their common room after their classes.

Draco nodded. He knew that Harry was right, but it still didn't mean that he wasn't extremely anxious to speak with Hermione again to try and make amends for what happened, even though he hadn't been involved beyond being in a relationship with her.

"What can I do to help?"

"Let Hermione make the first move. She will come around eventually." Ginny replied.

"What about Weasley though? Aren't you worried about him alerting Professor McGonagall about being kidnapped by Blaise and the two of you using Polyjuice Potion?"

"Not if he wants us to do the same to him. The three of us have come to an agreement to forget everything that happened. Pansy has no idea what happened. She thinks she fell asleep at the dinner table." Ginny answered.

"Okay." Draco sighed. "Wait for Hermione. I will wait for eternity if it means she's forgiven me."

"However, I am still confused about something. I'm not sure why you feel you must be forgiven; you had no part in what happened. You were at your manor all Christmas break."

"It's because of me that she has had to go through this. If I hadn't been so adamant about perusing Hermione and gaining her affection, Weasley wouldn't have felt the need to work with Parkinson when she formed such a plan."

Ginny stopped next to Harry in the middle of the Entrance Hall, focusing on a deep thought. Looking at Harry, Ginny squeezed his hand, smiling, before moving to the other boy to give him a comforting hug.

"I'm glad that you are willing to wait for Hermione. Just because you might feel it's your fault, even though it isn't, please don't give up on her. I believe that you are the right person for Hermione, and she for you. All loves in every form have their tests that they must overcome. Some must be worse than others. It's my belief that the stronger the love, the tougher the trials. Harry and I are over our trials because we were tested before our relationship even officially began. I have always loved him; I just had to find a way to be with him, even through his stubbornness." Ginny said as she pulled away, moving back to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, Ginny. I owe the two of you so much."

"We just ask that you make Hermione as happy as you can. If you don't, we will hear about it and I'll set a fiery red-head on you."

"Which one?" Draco asked, slightly afraid of Harry's answer.

"Surprises are so much more fun than telling you." Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face.

"Anyways, it's getting late. You two have Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right. See you tomorrow, Potter."


	15. Chapter 15 Care of Magical Creatures

**Chapter 15: Care of Magical Creatures**

"All righ' you lot, come over here. Got a great lesson for yeh. We won' be studyin' these long, but since there will be some basic knowin' on yer N.E.W.T's, and there just so happened to be one near by, Professor McGonagall gave the go ahead teh do this."

As everyone moved towards the paddock indicated, many gasps could be heard from the assembled students.

"Grawp?" Hermione said aloud in surprise.

"Yeh. Dunno what you lot will be movin' on to study, so a learners course in Giants was requested by the School Governors, so yeh know what teh look fer."

"Is it tame? I thought giants were bigger." A boy's voice echoed from amongst the crowd.

"Mos' Giants arn' trained and teh likes, prefer stickin to themselves or in a small group. This here loaf is me younger half-brother, Grawp." There were many hushed snickers at the term 'younger', since Grawp was quickly reaching twenty feet tall. "Say 'ello, Grawpy." Hagrid said and smiled when Grawp waved at the students and gave them all a toothy smile.

"All righ', all righ'. Now, with most Giants, you can tell where yeh are, should yeh get lost. What yeh look for are a few unique features and styles. Northern Giants…"

"Hermione?"

Hermione stiffened as she watched and tried to listen to Hagrids lecture when she heard her name said from directly behind her. Cooling off, she turned to talk, getting a face full of bright red hair.

"Oomph! What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione said as she tried, and failed, to extricate herself from his tight bear hug.

Not letting her go completely, he smiled down at her petite form. "I'm trying to make amends for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?" He said in what he hoped was his most dazzling smile and most persuasive voice.

Hermione paused a moment to study the person who held her, her face gradually growing more angry, causing Ron to drop his hold and back away slightly.

"You wanted what?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I was hoping that, since we had been friends for so long before all this happened, that we could put the past couple months behind us and let bygones be bygones." Ron said, sadness surfacing in his tone.

Hermione bristled. "You think that you deserve my pity after what you and the Slytherin whore put me through!?"

"Well, yeah! I told you before that I had agreed to it because Slytherins cannot change."

"So says you. Everyone can change, Ron. You need to grow up and understand that."

"Why are you getting so upset about this? I said I was sorry, isn't that enough?"

"There is no number of times that you say sorry or apologize that can ever make up for what you have done to me."

"I was saving you from a horrible mistake!"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Then if it is a mistake to be blissfully happy, then I've made the biggest mistake possible. Because of you and Parkinson," Hermione paused so as to curb the wave of tears threatening to break the wall that she had built since 'The Incident'. "You took away the one person who made me the happiest in all the cosmos. Because of you two idiots, I've lost him forever because of my harmful words. I hope that you are happy, Ron." Hermione finished, looking at him with tear-filled eyes before turning and walking brusquely away, book bag in tow.

"Weasley! What did you say to her? Why is she crying?"

"Don't worry, Malfoy." Ron spat. "She's crying out of happiness that you are out of her life. She said that she was sorry that things didn't go well between her and I at first and begged for my forgiveness after what Harry and Ginny did to get me to tell the 'truth'," Ron added, adding in air quotes around the word, grinning internally at how well this lie to keep Draco and _his_ Hermione apart. "Then she asked if she could have a second chance with me and, of course, I said yes."

Glairing at the other wizard in disbelief, Draco said, "She did, did she?"

"Yeah. She did. So leave her alone, Malfoy. Don't try to talk to her, touch her or communicate with her in any way. I don't think that she could stand the embarrassment again."

"How DARE you!" Draco shouted as he drew his wand, Ron mirroring his actions.

"How dare I? You were the one who hurt her. You made her think that you liked her, but I saw right through your charade. Huh, you haven't even tried to talk to her once since you sent that note, proving what I've told her over and over." Ron paused to smirk. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

That had been the last straw. Draco let out a guttural roar and slashed his wand at Ron.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Ron shouted back, slashing his wand upwards, deflecting the spell and sending it straight towards Grawp.

Hearing the shouting match, the giant looked up in time to notice a red light coming towards him with great speed. Not knowing what to do, Grawp started flinging his tree-trunk sized arms wildly in fear. Draco and Ron turned to watch the panicking young giant, both boys' eyes growing large in terror as the scene before them occurred in slow-motion.

Hearing the Giants angry cries as the spell hit him, Hermione looked up from her book in time to register the giant's flailing arms, but not soon enough to duck or grab her wand that was in her bag at her feet, before…

WHAM!!

Draco watched, his eyes growing wide in utter horror, as one of the huge oaf's arms came in contact with Hermione lithe body, sending her flying thirty feet behind her, into the forest and crashing into an hundred-year oak tree just inside the line of the Forbidden Forest.

Screams rivaling Grawps' fell on Draco's deaf ears as he ran as fast as his long legs could go, to where Hermione had soared into the wood, not caring that there was a sound of running feet behind him. He ran as fast as he could across the paddock and into the forest, hurdling fence and downed logs, praying that Hermione hadn't been hurt. He didn't care if she hated him, he would be there when ever she needed him. So long as she was happy.

Once he had cleared the first line of trees, Draco slowed to start looking around erratically. Then he saw her and nearly choked.

Hermione was laying motionless against a tree, slumped to her right side, a small, sickening trail of blood oozing down the bark of the tree behind her. Rushing over to her and breathing evenly, Draco kneeled down and pressed his ear gently to her chest, heaving a sigh of relief when a heart beat could be heard, however weak and sporadic. Straightening, Draco gently placed his arms under her shoulders and knees and stood up with out effort. He turned to leave, but was brought up short by two, winded Gryffindor's.

"Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" Ron demanded, trying with all his might to gain some semblance of control.

"I don't know if your eyes were glued shut, but Hermione is hurt! I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing." Draco replied as he took a step towards the groundskeepers hut.

"Over my dead and decaying body, you are! Give her here." Ron said as he walked to Draco and lifted his arms to take the still girl from him.

"If she gets moved too much, her injuries could get worse."

"Then why don't you cast Locomotor Mortis? And anyway, as if you really care about if she lives or dies. You slimy son of a…"

WHAM!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the small group of trees around them.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. He was starting to get on my nerves."

"What the fuck was that for?!" Ron shouted as he raised his hand to his nose, finding blood on his hand as he pulled it away.

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the bleeding boy before him, with a blank expression on his face.

"Leave. Now."

"But Harry! Malfoy has Hermione!"

"Which you will, now, never have."

"But…But…" He looked between the two men who were towering over his less than proper position on the forest floor, before settling his eyes on the unconscious girl in the arms of his enemy. "But he hurt her, Harry! Who's to say that he won't do it again?"

"Honestly, Ron." Harry said after a sigh. "Right now, I would rather see him carrying her than you. Lets go, Draco." Harry finished as he sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey requesting that she prepare for their arrival, leaving the stunned boy on the floor, blood dripping from his overly-long nose.

~//~

"My goodness! What happened to Miss Granger?!" asked the shocked nurse when Harry and Draco rushed into the Hospital wing three minutes later.

"Grawp got scared by a stray spell and accidentally hit Hermione, sending her into a tree in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said as he helped her open the curtains to one of the beds as Draco carried Hermione in.

"Who cast the spell?" Pomfrey asked as she began examining the unconscious girl before her. Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment before Draco squared his shoulders and faced the older woman.

"I cast Stupefy, which was poorly deflected by Weasley."

"You what?"

"He was provoked, Ma'am."

"When Weasley deflected the spell, instead of sending it into the air like you are supposed to, he sent it towards Grawp. We began studying giants, so Hermione was over next to the Giant, reading her Care of Magical Creatures text, comparing what she saw to what she read, I'm sure. Weasley provoked me into drawing my wand and…and sending a spell at him… he…" but Draco couldn't finish, he turned green as his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him with tears, even after spending most of his life training to keep that part hidden from the world. The only two people at the school who had ever seen him cry were currently in the same room. The third couldn't really count because she was a ghost. Relief, however slight in the current situation, bubbled up when Harry took over the explanation.

"Ron deflected, sending it at Grawp. Needless to say, Grawp panicked and hit Hermione, accidentally of course, sending her flying into the forest, hitting a tree."

"Will she be okay?" Draco managed to weakly choke out.

"It is too early to tell, but from what I have been able to find, it's not pleasant. She has a concussion, cracked skull, several broken ribs, a broken vertebrae, bruised pelvic bone, and cuts and bruises all over her body. From what you two have told me, I suspect she may have some internal bleeding also, though she has no outward signs other than the bruises. I suggest that you two go to the Headmistress and explain what happened to her."

"I'm staying with Hermione." Draco said firmly.

"No, she's right, Draco. You have done all that you can for Hermione for now. What we really need to do is talk to Professor McGonagall and tell her what happened. With out a doubt, Ron will be up there telling her how you attacked Hermione and he tried to save her, scaring Grawp in the process."

Draco couldn't deny that Harry was right. "That's quite a theory." He commented as he took one last lingering look at Hermione, battered and beaten, lying on the bed unmoving.

"I know Ron and how he thinks."

Sadness engulfing his chiseled features, Draco turned to walk with Harry to the office beyond the stone gargoyle.

~//~

At the top of the stairs, the two paused when they heard voices in the room beyond the heavy wooden door.

"…Then he just attacked her, Professor! Well, actually, he sent a spell at me first, which I deflected with my wand and accidentally ricocheting it towards her. But I know that after he was done cursing me, he was going to go after Hermione, the slimy Slytherin."

"What happened then?"

"He…He screamed her name after the spell that _he_ cast hit Grawp who hit Hermione into the Forbidden Forest. He ran after her, no doubt trying to finish her off."

"Did you know that paranoia can make you crazy?" Draco said angrily as he marched in, finally having enough of Ron's lies.

"I'm not paranoid, Malfoy. I have said nothing but the truth and you know it, though I wouldn't expect you to admit to it." Ron spat from his chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Ron, shut up." Harry said tiredly.

"I think not. Professor, I think that you should check and see if Harry is under the Imperius curse. He's been way too buddy-buddy with Malfoy as of late."

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to speak to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter alone, if you please."

Ron turned and looked back and forth between Draco and Harry as if telling them to follow the story he told McGonagall. After Ron left the room, Harry and Draco moved to take over Ron's vacated position in front of the professor.

"Am I safe in saying that you two are here to talk about Miss Granger?" She paused, watching the two boy's nod. "Please be seated. No need to be nervous; no one is in trouble yet."

"Professor, you don't believe what Weasley said, do you?" Draco asked with worry that was clearly etched across his face.

"You know I can't discuss that with you. Do you have some kind of proof, either of you, that can disprove Mr. Weasley's version of the story?"

Draco nodded but looked at Harry and paused when the other boy was looking down with a crease between his brows.

"Harry? Do you have any proof?" asked McGonagall.

"Harry, what Ron did before was wrong. What you did to find out the truth was more legal than using Vertiserum. This will help Hermione from continuously being hurt by Ron now and in the future." Draco said, much to the confusion of their Headmistress. Harry nodded in agreement and understanding. Professor McGonagall looked at the both of them in confusion at the meaning behind Draco's little speech.

"Professor, back in December, after I had gone home to spend time with my mother, Hermione was captured and told grievous lies about my true feelings about her. Then she was left, locked, down in one of the dungeons for two days. The two people who kidnapped her had wanted to separate the two of us since they had found out about us at the Masquerade Ball."

"So that was you that danced with Miss Granger after the opening dance. Who kidnapped her?"

"Professor, first we need to stress that we thought about it and were positive that it was the only way to make him admit his guilt." Harry said with a warning in his voice.

"With some choice assistance, we brewed a potion that concealed our identities, so that we could 'convince' Ron to admit the truth about abducting Hermione. We have three witnesses besides myself that can confirm that, while helping Parkinson, he assisted in the kidnapping of Hermione." Harry continued, choosing his words carefully as he watched the older woman before him.

"I see. However, that doesn't explain what happened today, nor have I seen this proof of past events." McGonagall said calmly as she rose from her high-backed chair to move toward an armoire that Harry recognized as belonging previously to Professor Dumbledore. Opening the door, she pulled out an empty bowl and placed it on the desk in front of them. "This is a Pensive. These have been used to collect thoughts and memories of millions of witches and wizards for near fourteen hundred years. Will you two gentlemen, please, place your wand tips to your temple as you think of the memory you want to use as evidence, then focus that memory towards the tip of your wand and pull it away from your temple. Then you cast the memory or memories into the basin." McGonagall finished, sitting back down behind her desk again and watched their looks focus.

Harry was the first to finish, placing his third strand into the large, stone bowl. McGonagall noticed how drained he seemed, even though she was sure that he had seen the process done several times before.

"Have you decided?" Harry asked Draco. Draco concentrated, remembering every detail. Putting his wand to his temple, he removed the memory of when he went home for Christmas. After placing it into the basin, he placed his wand back to his temple and tugged. Along came another silvery wisp, down into the bowl.

"That memory was a choice to get rid of." Harry noted as he looked down into the pool of swirling, gas-like substance. Draco nodded, also looking down into the face of Hermione when she agreed to the meeting with him when he told her he wasn't involved in what happened to her in the dungeons. Continuing to think about that horrible night, remembering the look in her eyes as he left the room, Draco placed his wand back to his temple one more time, this time for a more recent memory that he could stand to live with out.

Professor McGonagall blanched as she watched the scene silently unfold in the basin. She watched Ron's angry expression at silent words, and then watched as the red light of a Stupefy spell flew towards Ron and be deflected. She noted how the area of vision enlarged in assumed horror as the spell struck the young giant. The professors' hand flew to her chest as she watched the giant fling his arms around in fear and strike Hermione, sending her flying, adding a horrifying visual to the stories that she had been told by her visitors today.

Professor McGonagall pulled her eyes away from the pool as memory-Draco began running full tilt towards the trees. "This is compelling evidence, boys. I will definitely take it all into consideration after I receive Mr. Weasley's version of the events. From what I have observed, however, neither of you appear guilty. Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go. I wish to speak with Mr. Potter alone, if you please."

"Yes, Professor." Draco replied as he turned to exit the room. Draco paused outside the office and leaned against the heavy wooden door, suddenly extremely exhausted. How had things gone so horribly wrong in just a few short months?

~//~


	16. Chapter 16 Sweet Songs

**Chapter 16: **Sweet Songs

Draco could hear murmuring voices when he reached the door to the Hospital Wing. His ears perked when he heard two voices, thinking that Hermione had awakened. Upon opening the door to the infirmary as quietly as he could, he listened hard to the voices on the other side.

"When will she wake up?" Draco instantly recognized Ron Weasley's voice.

"I do not know, Mr. Weasley. She's been very badly injured today. It's very hard to tell at this point. I've done as much as I can, but she needs to do the rest on her own." Said the kindly mediwitch.

"Poppy?"

"Please don't disturb Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. I will be back momentarily." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled away to the fireplace in her office to answer the Headmistresses call.

Through the thin curtains that surrounded Hermione's bed, Draco clenched his teeth as he watched Ron quickly glance behind towards the nurses' office before sitting down and prodding Hermione gently with a finger.

"Hermione, wake up!" he said in an urgent whisper. He waited mere moments before looking back in the direction to where the nurse had disappeared, where he then pulled his wand out. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is for your own good, I promise. Oblivi…."

"I really think that you should reconsider doing that, Weasley." Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and anger, his voice barely over a whisper, making it sound more menacing as it bounced off the stone walls that surrounded the wing. Ron paused and looked around wildly in shock, his wand still poised above Hermione's oblivious form.

"Mr. Weasley, the Headmistress would…What in heaven's name are you doing?!" The stunned nurse screeched when she saw Draco with his hands clenched at his sides, and Ron with his wand in mid wave and pointed at Hermione's bandaged head, surrounding Hermione's bed. Turning, Draco focused on Madam Pomfrey.

"Weasley was about to cast a Memory charm on Hermione, Madam Pomfrey." Draco said, trying to control the anger building inside him, but failing.

"I only was doing it so that I could rid her of her horrible and harmful memories of the accident, Madam Pomfrey!"

"Sheath your wand, Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said tersely. "The Headmistress wishes to see you. Now. And best you make it quickly, else I shall remove you myself for threatening to disturb my patient any more."

"I really think that my place is here, Madam Pomfrey." Ron protested.

"That is neither your right or is it a negotiable request, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes ma'am." Ron said as he slouched his shoulders in defeat as he trudged out of the wing.

"May I sit with her, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Give me your wand first, please. I want to avoid more incidents like what just happened." Madam Pomfrey said. Draco handed over his wand, his eyes never leaving Hermione's slumbering form. As he sat, he moved to place Hermione's left hand between both of his, earning a sound of reluctance from the nurse before she realized he was just holding her hands for support.

"How bad is she?" Draco asked after he cleared the emotion that had caught in his throat as he continued to watch the unconscious girl before him.

"Well," Pomfrey started, shaking her own emotions that formed at the sight of the sad boy at the side of the stark white bed. She noted that his skin color had turned to nearly the same shade as she sheets since he had brought her in earlier that day. "She's doing much better than when you brought her in with Mr. Potter. She finally stabilized right before Mr. Weasley arrived. However, despite everything that I've done to elevate her to this point, there is still a touch of internal bleeding and bruising. Also, there are several bones that will need to be re-grown. Also, even though her head trauma was less severe, just a skull fracture and concussion, I can't really say if or when she will wake up."

"You mean she's in a coma?" He asked, turning to face the nurse.

"Yes." The aged nurse replied gravely as Draco turned from her to look back at the girl lying in the bed, appearing utterly lost.

"Would it be okay to bring in a few things for her on the fourteenth?"

"She may not be awake for Valentines Day, but I cannot see the harm. But you do understand that she won't know that they are there, right?"

"I understand. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Draco whispered in appreciative sadness as the nurse turned to leave the two students alone.

Madam Pomfrey returned a number of hours later to check on her only patient. When she reached Hermione's bed, she was not at all surprised to find Draco still sitting by her side, her left hand still in his left hand, his right hand brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. He then softly moved his knuckles down the line of her jaw, as if in admiration, despite her injuries. Clearing her throat gently so as not to startle the devote boy, Madam Pomfrey passed through the drawn curtains.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's dinner time. You have been here since before lunch, missing all your classes. You must eat. Go to dinner. I will watch her."

"I don't know…"

"Draco, don't worry. Harry and I will stay with her. Go get food then talk to your teachers." Blaise said as both he and Harry entered the wing.

"Yeah, and when you're done, you can come back. We need to talk anyways."

"But, I…"

"Go!" Both newcomers said, moving to take Draco's spot on either side of the bed. Blaise and Harry watched him back away slowly, eyes never leaving Hermione's still form, before turning and exiting.

"The poor guy, I've never seen Draco so distraught before, especially over a girl." Blaise said as he watched Madam Pomfrey check Hermione's injuries, changing her bandages where needed and reapplying pain relief spells, doing as much as she really could for her comatose charge-in.

"I can't believe Ron would have gone to such lengths as this. Accident or otherwise, what he did was wrong."

"What did Professor McGonagall do?"

"I've never seen her so angry before at Hogwarts. At first, Ron refused to hand over the memories from the time that she asked for. That didn't help his situation. He actually was seemingly offended that we had accused him of hurting Hermione. I found out how good an actor McGonagall is. After Ron had calmed down, we got him to sit down and have some tea while talking about future plans." Harry laughed softly. "His wit and intellect surprises me, no wonder no one considered him to be an Auror."

"Why was McGonagall acting?"

"You know how some teas calm nerves and muscles, right?"

"Yeah," Blaise said, still completely in the dark, wondering about the odd gleam in Harry's eyes.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall is a Legillimens." Harry paused, looking at Blaise's stunned face with a smug smirk.

"What?!"

"Yeah! After McGonagall called Parkinson to her office, McGonagall did the same thing to her as she did to Ron."

"What did she do?"

"She looked into their minds and thoughts, finding the contradictions in their stories. She called an Auror after she restrained them. The Aurors took Ron and Parkinson to the Ministry for questioning. They'll be held until Hermione wakes up and decides whether or not to press charges. When her and I were alone, she told me that she learned Legillimancy from Dumbledore when she was a student, when Grindelwall was in power."

Blaise sat there in silence, staring off to nowhere, as he attempted to process what Harry had just told him.

"So Ron and Pansy are no longer at this school?" Blaise clarified, a furrow in his brow as he tried to wrap his mind about the turn of events.

"Yes. They will be at the ministry until officials decide what to do with them."

"I've been told that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are like parents to you. How are they taking it?"

"Both of them are ashamed of Ron. But I don't think that either of them will forgive Hermione for dating a Malfoy for a while. Even after she wakes up."

"Why? Hermione's done nothing wrong! All she did was date and fall in love with Draco, and vice versa…"

"Hermione was in love with Draco?" Harry asked.

"Was… most likely still is. It's hard to tell right now." Blaise shrugged.

Blinking a few times in surprise, Harry continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have had a feud with the Malfoy's for decades; maybe even generations. At least, it's been that way since they found out that they were distant cousins."

"But they can't even look over such a feud for Hermione's sake?"

"They love Hermione like a daughter, but this is just harder for them to get over. Some things are just harder than others. I'm sure that as long as she still has her parents and her friends, even if she doesn't take Draco back in the end, she will be ok. The Weasley's will come around eventually. I hope."

"I hope so, too. I know for sure that Annalisa and I will be there when she needs. They haven't met yet, but from what I've told her, Anna loves Hermione. They are so much alike." Blaise said wistfully as he smiled down at the sleeping girl.

~//~

'_Slytherin Royalty!...Milady…the wrong impressions…Beautiful…Mudblood Filth!…So She Dances…You're wrong!...Princess…Fake…I love you, Hermione.'_

Flashes of memories passed through her mind sluggishly as her mind began to rouse from her slumber. The flashing quickening as she became more aware of where she was.

'_I don't want to open my eyes.'_ Her thoughts echoed. '_If I open my eyes, reality will come crashing down, and I don't want to go through the excruciating pain again.'_

'_But I need you to come back, Hermione!'_ a silken voice begged that she recognized, but couldn't quite place.

'_Who's that?'_ she asked, but when no one replied, she calmed.

'_No one needs me.' _She replied to the voice sadly. As she lay in the bed, motionless, her thoughts were bombarded by the last conscious thought that she could remember before everything went dark. Hermione winced as she watched the scene from above, as Grawp's large hand connected with her small body, her eyes growing wide, and she went flying like a rag doll in the hands of an angry child. What really caught her attention, however, was the looks on both Draco's and Ron's faces. Draco, who was reaching toward her, was looking as if an organ had just been ripped from his body before he ran after her. Ron, however, looked angry and hostile. She wasn't sure why, but it felt as if that anger was directed towards her. Why would he be mad at her?

'_Don't you see? _**I**_ need you, Hermione. Please come back to us… to me… I miss you! I love you! Come back to me, please?' _The unknown voice continued, quickly growing more panicked and emotional.

'_I can't…'_

"…When I close my eyes, I can see the spotlight is bright on you and me. We've got the floor and you're in my arms, how could… how could I ask… for…"

Hermione lay listening to the verse being sung and noted the difference at the end of the verse. The person, definitely male, was quietly crying. With a sigh, the person lifted his head from where it lay on her left hand. He sniffed and she could hear the sound of moving fabric. He was wiping his nose.

"Hermione, where are you right now? I can't find you! I'm so lost with out you by my side." The silky male voice whispered with another sniff. Suddenly, Hermione recognized the voice from her dream!

"Dr…Draco…?" Hermione croaked, feeling her throat crack and grind like it was being rubbed raw with coarse sandpaper.

There was a gasp. "Hermione?" Draco whispered again as he placed his free hand on the top of her head. Hermione opened her eyes, blinking a few times, only to see darkness.

"What time is it?" Hermione croaked again. There was a short, slightly hysterical bout of laughter as Draco rose and grabbed her face gingerly, placing kisses all over and one final one on her lips before standing and moving away from her where she heard the sound of curtains moving along metal rods.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!" Draco shouted from the opened curtain. Draco went back to Hermione's side when he heard the sound of brushing robes.

"What's with all the racket down here? I thought I sent you to bed, Mr. Malfoy." The nurse said sternly as she walked quickly from her office, lighting the sconces with a flick of her wand as she made her way down the line of beds from her shadowed office. When she finally made it to the end of the isle where Hermione was recuperating, she lit the lamp above Hermione's head, bathing her and Draco in a sudden lamplight.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Welcome back, Miss Granger. Welcome back indeed!" The nurse exclaimed as she straightened her nightgown.

Hermione had to blink a few more times before the sleepy film washed away form her eyes completely. When she was able to see clearly, she saw the glowing nurse standing and staring at her in wonder from the foot of her bed with a lamp in her hands. Turning her head to her left, she saw Draco grinning from ear to ear, his eyes bright with unshed tears and trails down his cheeks from tears shed over an unknown amount of time.

"Draco?"

If at all possible, Draco's grin grew when Hermione said his name again.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear your voice again, Hermione. After such a long time, your voice, to my ears is like a sweet, sweet song."

~//~

**Author's note: **I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to put these chapters up. Lack of internet is of no advantage. That and just getting married, I haven't had a lot of time to type the newer chapters. However, those of you who look forward to any chapters I put up, I am on chapter 20 written, I just need to type them up and edit where needed. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. BG


	17. Chapter 17 Gorram Giddy Slytherins

**A/N: O_O; Am I in trouble? For some reason I thought that I had put the rest of my chapters up. Unfortunately, even though I have typed up several chapters, the laptop that they were on is permanently incapacitated. I did save my work to a cd, but I am afraid to try to turn my laptop on to get it hahaha. Please forgive me =D. Warning: Clichéd endings within sight. O.o;;;**

**Chapter 17: Gorram Giddy Slytherins…**

"What time is it?" Hermione asked again, her voice slowly clearing from use. Madam Pompfrey flicked her wand at the nightstand next to Draco and Hermione, conjuring an antique clock. It showed that it was ten to midnight.

"Excuse me," Madam Pompfrey said to Draco, forcing him to detach from Hermione so that the old nurse could check her patient. Not wanting to part from Hermione for too long, Draco quickly moved to Hermione's other side, clearing the second chair to sit on.

"How do you feel, Miss Granger? Does anything hurt? Is anything stiff or not move right?" The old nurse asked as she checked Hermione's vitals with her wand then proceeded to gently poke and prod.

"No, nossing 'urts." Hermione managed to say past the tip of Madam Pompfreys' wand that she was using to press her tongue down to check her tonsils.

"Mr. Malfoy, please use the fireplace in my office to notify the Headmistress of Hermione's reawakening." Madam Pompfrey said as she checked the glands under both sides of Hermione's jaw. Hermione watched warily as Draco walked backwards out of her clothed enclosure to do as he was asked, not wanting to take his eyes off her until he got to the door of the nurses' office.

"Madam Pompfrey, how long have I been in the Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked when the nurse allowed her to place her aching head back on her pillow, noticing a goblet of water on her nightstand next to her bed out of the corner of her eye. Sitting up, Hermione reached for the glistening goblet and drank greedily from it, smacking her lips when she had had enough.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter brought you into my infirmary on February ninth. Today was May eighth, so I will say that you have been a resident of my infirmary for a few minutes short of three months. We were all very worried for a while that you wouldn't wake up again."

"Why?" Hermione asked after she got over the shock of how long she had been sleeping, lost to the world.

"We weren't sure of the extent of the damage inside your body from when you made contact with the tree in the forest. You were in a coma until now, and in that time we weren't positive when or even if you would wake again. We tried to revive you several times, but when a coma is self-induced, nothing we had could wake someone." Hermione lay in her bed, looking at the nurse, still in shock, unable to make coherent thoughts stick in her garbled mind.

"I do have to admit though," the nurse continued, a smile forming on her face. "Mr. Malfoy _is_ persistent. The only time that he left your side was to go to class or the restroom. Sometimes Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini would come by to visit and physically remove Mr. Malfoy from the Wing so that he would go change his clothing and rest in his own bed, since he wouldn't listen to me. Occasionally, Ms. Weasley would accompany them. But there was always someone by your side, Miss Granger. A lot of people missed you." Madam Pompfrey said as she pointed to Hermione's right side. There, on an added nightstand, were flowers, candy, and 'Get Well' cards.

"It seems the 'Ever-bloom' spell was rather popular." the nurse chuckled as she watched Hermione assess the table that was overflowing to a third chair and onto the floor. Outside the Wing, both women could hear the sound of rushing feet growing closer and closer, before the door to the Wing was flung wide. Pausing right inside the door, Professor McGonagall stood staring next to Draco, who had just joined from Madam Pompfrey's office, placing a coin in his pocket. A grin and blush formed on the aging teacher's pale cheeks as she moved to stand next to Madam Pompfrey at the foot of Hermione's bed to look at Hermione.

"Well, well; Welcome back to this realm, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said, a large grin still on her lips.

"Thank you, Headmistress." Hermione said with a blush of her own. "Have I really been unconscious for three months?"

"Yes you have. Your parents have been in quite the tizzy. I've sent them weekly owls about your progress. They have asked several times if there was some way they could come to visit you, but unfortunately, Muggles cannot see the school. They have also asked if we could transfer you to a Muggle infirmary, but I assured them that the best care you could receive is in this castle. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another letter to send to your parents." Professor McGonagall said as she gave Hermione another smile before leaving the Wing as Draco stood next to Hermione, placing more pillows behind Hermione's back. Hermione sat in her bed, staring at the place where their old Transfiguration professor had been standing, thinking.

"Well! Now that that is over with, shall I have a house elf bring up a tray of food for you since you no longer need a nourishment charm?"

"Yes!" Hermione blushed at her shout, her stomach growling loudly just then, making the three of them laugh. "I mean, yes please, Madam Pompfrey."

"Don't call an elf, Madam Pompfrey. I will get food for her." Draco said as he stood gracefully. "I am a bit famished myself." With one last look at Hermione he, too, left the infirmary with a smile on his face. Hermione watched Draco close the door, and with one last look over, Madam Pompfrey left as well, moving into her office, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

~/~

"Hermione! You are awake! I thought that when Draco told me you were awake, that his mind had finally cracked from the grief at what happened to you." Blaise said slightly out of breath as he braced himself at the foot of Hermione's bed, his ebony locks falling into his eyes. As Hermione calmed from the shock of Blaise barging through the door, she laughed weakly as Blaise took Draco's vacated chair on her left.

"Hello to you too, Blaise. How are you doing?"

"Better now that you are awake and on your way to making a full recovery."

"Why is that?"

"Well, with the Head Girl out of commission, I have had twice as many Head duties!" Blaise said dramatically, pausing when Hermione's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp.

"I am so sorry, Blaise!"

Blaise laughed out loud. "Think nothing of it, Hermione. The bigger work load you put on me was miniscule compared to the task of keeping Draco sane and out of depression for three months."

Hermione's face fell, paling slightly. "Was it really bad?"

"I doubt that you will have any idea just how bad he really was for a while." Blaise shook his head, a flip at the end to push hair out of his eyes. "One thing I can definitely say for sure, is that I was never lonely in our common room. Draco had all but moved into your room after your accident. The first few weeks, he was snapping at everyone and everything, and when he wasn't here with you, he would take to sleeping in your room and in your bed. He once told me that it was because it smelled like you. When he wasn't in classes or when Madam Pompfrey wasn't kicking him out of the Hospital Wing, he was in our common room, moping about. It was quite irritating. Even his Quidditch playing was failing. You getting yourself hurt like that put him in a right state, Hermione. Please, please do not do that again." Blaise finished, grabbing her left hand and gave it a squeeze then placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand before looking at her with his deep indigo eyes. "I'm glad that you are back, Hermione. The school missed their Head Girl. I missed one of my best friends."

"Thank you, Blaise." Hermione blushed at the intensity of his gaze and words. "I missed you all as well. I really am so glad to be awake. I remember dreaming of thinking that I would never be able to wake up again. Or if I did, everything that had happened so far, my relationships with you and Draco, the accident, the kidnapping by Ron and Pansy would have turned out to have been just a really intense dream."

"I'm sure that there are some parts of you that wished it really all that really had just been a dream, huh?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, but not my relationships. Mostly just my injury rate this year."

After a few minutes of silence while Blaise updated her on all the comings and goings of the school, she jumped when he changed the subject. "So, how are you enjoying the flowers?"

Hermione turned her head towards her nightstand to her right, to hide the tears that had began to form as Blaise told her about the three months she missed. Once she recovered, she looked at the mountain of 'Get Well' cards and other gifts that would have rivaled Harry's from one of the many tandem stays he made in the hospital wing.

"An impressive collection of flowers and 'Get Well' cards," Blaise commented with a smile. Hermione looked at her bouquet of roses, one in every color that she knew of. In the center was a crystal bloom and one that span the rainbow by itself.

"I'm pretty sure that the red and pink roses were from Harry and Ginny, they were here as much as I was; We usually arrived together." Touching the petals of the delicate-looking crystal rose, Hermione found that they were softer than any rose in any garden that she had ever come in contact with, contrary to how it appeared in her hands. She stared at the flower in her hand for a time, watching as the little light that was in the room formed rainbows with in the flower itself.

"These are beautiful and amazing! Who are all of these other roses from?"

"Need you truly ask? Almost the entire school knows about what happened and that you and Draco are together. Most are sympathetic towards your situation." Blaise smirked at the shock on Hermione's face. "Oh and to let you know, so as to avoid confusion, that rainbow rose is from me. It's not a rainbow because I'm a poof or anything. Draco took my crystal flower idea, and since I didn't want to outshine him with a glowing white rose, I went with the next best thing I could think of. It was Anna's idea."

"Thank you, Blaise. For everything. Is there anything that I can ever do for you to make it up to you? Once I get released of course."

Blaise thought for a moment. "Anything?" With a nod from Hermione, he smiled. "One thing would be that you get Draco off my back by forgiving Draco. Another thing? Live happily ever after with him and have a lot of fat babies for Anna and I to dote on." Hermione laughed louder than she had in the past hour. If she was completely honest with herself, louder than she had in the past five months.

"I'm not sure it would be that easy, Blaise." Hermione said after the laughter had subsided, her smile fading.

"Why not?"

"I did and said horrible things to Draco. I should be the one apologizing, hoping that he will forgive _me _instead of vice versa."

"That's nonsense, Hermione. Draco never blamed you for what you did or said. At first, he might have been a little confused, but once he understood what happened and why, he was more angry at those involved. Never you." As Blaise explained this, Hermione slowly grabbed for the pile of cards at the edge of the stand. When she got to her seventh card, both students fell into silence when they heard footfalls moving towards the Wing at a hurried pace.

"Who could that be at this time of night? It's almost two thirty in the morning." Hermione said as both she and Blaise watched in confusion, the large door to the infirmary that was four beds up from them.

Blaise shrugged. "It couldn't be just Draco. There are more than one set of footsteps."

Suddenly the doors to the Wing opened and closed silently by themselves. They heard a gasp, then suddenly there was a flash of red and a high-pitched squeal.

"Hermione! You're awake at last!"

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said with a slightly pained smile from where the other girl had launched herself at the bed, Blaise had to quickly move his body from Ginny's line of fire to avoid bodily harm from the flaming torpedo.

"Oh, Hermione! We didn't think that you were ever going to wake up!"

"I didn't either for a while there, Ginny."

Ginny held Hermione at arms length, confusion written all over her face. "Why ever not? Wouldn't you want to come back to us?"

"Both reality and part of the dream world were filled with pain. I didn't know where to go, so my mind locked down so that it could find for a middle ground to reside in, to give itself time to heal. I knew, somewhere deep down, that I had to wake up. I can't remember much, but I know that I felt… happy in that limbo; but still, I knew that I was needed here. Trying to get to the point of waking up had proved to be the problem. I was in conflict with myself." Hermione paused and sighed before looking up at Harry who was still by the door. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry just stood there, cloak hanging off one shoulder from when Ginny ran to Hermione, staring at her. His mouth was frozen open a little as if he meant to say something, but was in such shock that his words escaped him.

"We thought that we had lost you, Hermione. Losing one is tough, but almost losing both in one day is… I think that he has to make sure his mind can handle it should you just be a figment of his imagination." Ginny explained as they all turned to face the stunned raven-haired Gryffindor who was still at the door to the infirmary.

Hermione placed her unread cards back on the nightstand and moved to hang her legs over the edge of the bed. "Blaise, Ginny? Can you help me stand please?" both Ginny and Blaise moved to brace Hermione under her arms as she got wobbly to her feet.

"Do you really think this is wise, Hermione? You've only just woken up after being in a coma for a quarter of a year." Blaise said, eyeing Hermione in concern.

"Every living thing has to try to walk their first steps sometime, Blaise. What better time than the present. Besides, I'm a Gryffindor. We are known for our courage. That and I had, until the accident, lived with you in the Head dorm since the beginning of the school year, Blaise, so I like to believe that I have attained some Slytherin stubbornness as well." Hermione added with a smirk that would make any Slytherin proud.

Blaise chuckled as Ginny continued looking at Hermione with concern. "Just, please be careful, Hermione." Together, Blaise and Ginny easily lifted the leaner Hermione to her feet. Hermione walked over to Harry, slightly unbalanced, Blaise and Ginny following closely behind her. There was a collective sigh of relief when Hermione made it to her friend and began touching his face, patting his cheeks to try and catch his scattered thoughts, his eyes darting back and forth across Hermione's face, almost in disbelief.

"Harry, it's extremely disconcerting when someone who hasn't said a single word in the entire time they have been in the same room with you, follows you with his eyes wide open. I half expected this reaction from Draco, not you." Hermione smiled when she saw Harry blink several times before he focused on her and smiled wide. Before she realized what was happening, Hermione was up in the air, spinning around, in Harry's arms.

"Hermione! It's really you! You're really awake!"

"Who else could it possibly be? I am a lot harder to get rid of than being flung into a hundred-year oak. I thought that you would have known that by now. Especially after everything that we've been through." Hermione said matter-of-factly, waving her hand back and forth as if the idea was nothing but a pesky fly, a smile on her face as Harry set her back on the ground, making sure she had her balance.

"Who told you two that she was awake?" Blaise asked as the three of them helped Hermione back to her bed before she fell or the racket they were surely making woke the nurse.

"Draco." Ginny and Harry recited in unison. "Gorram Giddy Slytherin…" Ginny mumbled under breath with a small smile.

"That must be why he has been gone for so long." Blaise commented as he and Harry helped clean off the third chair for Ginny to sit on.

"Yeah. I think that he was slamming his fist on the portrait for a solid ten minutes before Ginny let him in and ran up to wake me." Harry said. "Lucky she had been doing an essay, less he would have woken the entire tower. Who knows what would have happened to him then."

"When Draco was done telling us that you had woken up, we spent forever trying to figure out how to see you. Of course, we were hindered because Harry was skeptical that you were truly awake because you had been asleep for so long." Ginny added.

"I wonder where Draco is."

"His original plan was food for Hermione." Blaise said right as Hermione's stomach gave another mighty roar, causing Hermione to blush and to look at the noise maker. Quiet guffaws could be heard from the three around her.

"Here, I'll see what he's doing." Blaise said as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve and a gold Galleon out of his pocket. "You three should recognize this from two years ago." He said as he watched Hermione grab onto a large box of Chocolate Frogs and rip open a package, disregarding the card, and pop the whole treat in her mouth and chew happily with a sigh of contentment. Looking at him questioningly, the three Gryffindors bent in to see what he was talking about.

"Are those…?"

"Yeah. Draco commandeered them from captured students and kept a few for himself. We just have to be careful not to spend them." Blaise laughed, joined shortly by Harry, Ginny and Hermione. There in his hand was one of the gold Galleons that Hermione herself had charmed into a meeting notice for Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year. "Oh! Speaking of which," Blaise exclaimed in surprise as he looked down at the slightly glowing coin.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked as she settled back into her pillow, opening her sixth Chocolate Frog wrapper.

" 'Waiting for a response'. I suppose that means he sent a letter to someone. But who would he send an owl to this early in the morning?" Blaise frowned in thought.

Just then, there was a soft tapping on the tall windows at the far end of the infirmary. Ginny rushed to the window and opened it to let the glowing, white eagle owl in, everyone around the bed watching it land in front of Hermione.

"Who could this be from, I wonder?" Hermione said as she put her precious frogs on her lap so that she could remove the burden from the owl.

"This has been quite the year for mysterious post deliveries for you, Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"But who would send me mail at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Ah, I see that you got the letter from Mother."

Everybody turned their head in response, watching Draco stride into the ward, as gracefully as possible with three trays of food in hand.

~/~

**A/N: Okay I hope that this chapter has made you all not be so mad at me for not updating in forever. I have a question for you all. With in this chapter, I put the word "Gorram" in twice, once in the chapter name and once again said by Ginny when she and Harry arrived in the Hospital wing. Can anyone tell me what TV series this is from? And as an update, as of the ending of this particular chapter, this story is all handwritten up. I just finished the epilogue, but it is still…*counts* 10 chapters (not including the epilogue), that I still have yet to type, away… ^_^; Enjoy! XOXO BG.**


	18. Chapter 18 My Time of Wooing

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Like I said before, the rest of the story is all handwritten in my notebooks, so now all I have to do is type it up. However, since I get so distracted at my home, I have decided to begin bringing my laptop to work so that I can type it up to help the time go by faster (desk job w/ no paperwork). But unfortunately, this laptop is being difficult, so now I have to save it to a jump drive and then borrow a computer with accessible internet, so I won't be able to upload as often as I was hoping. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you for all the alerts and favorites! ^_^ BG**

**Chapter 18: My Time of Wooing**

"Well? Are you going to read it?" Draco asked as he placed one of the three trays he had carried in with him in Hermione's lap and the other two trays on one of the beds behind Blaise, all eyes turning to him.

"Well, yes, but why would your mum be writing to me? At three o'clock in the morning no less?" Hermione squeaked, looking at the envelope in her hands, then back at Draco, as the eagle owl flew back out the open window.

"She's been nearly as worried about you as I have. She has also been curious about you since Christmas because of how much I talked about you the entire vacation."

"Oh my!" Hermione blushed in surprise as she looked back down at the thick, smooth feeling envelope from the Lady Malfoy. Pulling the letter within from the envelope and unfolding it gently, as frail as the paper appeared compared to the thick envelope, Hermione took in the elegant script that wove it's way across the page as Draco drew a fourth chair out of thin air with a wave of his wand.

"_Dearest Hermione,"_

"_I am so glad to hear that you have awaken! I am sure that my son has told you by now that I have been worried about your condition since the horrible incident three months ago and have been offering help where I can._

"_I would like to extend a formal invitation to your family and yourself, to spend some time here at the Manor after your Graduation, so that I may formally meet the enchanting woman with whom my son has become so smitten, and her parents who have raised her to be that very woman._

"_Please reply when it is convenient for you, when you have recovered satisfactorily."_

"_Cordially yours,_

_Lady Narcissa Lillian Malfoy"_

"She wants me to visit the Manor?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Like I said, she has been curious about you since I told her about us my first night back at the manor."

"I hope you didn't tell her everything!" Hermione blushed thinking about the night Draco spent in her dorm before he left for Christmas holidays.

"No, not anything like that." Draco, too, blushed. He would never share the sexual side of his and Hermione's relationship with anyone. Especially his mother.

"I'm not sure about this, Draco." Hermione said once Draco had given his reassurance. "I mean, I don't even know if I will be graduating with all of the classes I have missed in the past three months I have been in a coma. What?" Hermione paused, surprised that the four people around her were laughing.

"Hermione, you were so far ahead on work this year from what you worked on at the end of sixth and during the summer. With the Battle with Voldemort, I'm surprised that you found the time for all that studying!" Harry said, a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, you've been practicing for N.E.W.T's since fifth year." Ginny added when she had stopped laughing.

"Alright you lot, back to your common rooms! Yes, even you, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger needs peace and quiet so she may recover!" said Madam Pompfrey as she emerged from her office clapping her hands together to gather the groups attention. Hermione waved goodbye as everyone left one by one left, except for Draco.

"May I say goodbye to Draco first, Madam Pompfrey?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"Oh, I suppose, but only for a minute. We all need our rest!" Hermione smiled as they watched the nurse bustle away in a huff, back to her office yet again.

"Draco you stayed with me here in the Hospital Wing for so long. Why? I have hurt you so much…" Hermione looked at Draco as he put a single, creamy white finger on her lips to silence her ramblings. Once he was sure she wouldn't continue, he put his hand down on top of her hands that were placed delicately in her lap.

"Because, ever since I have been in a relationship with you, both in the bedroom and out," Draco smirked when Hermione blushed again. "I have come to understand something."

"What… what's that?"

"One never gives up on something one cannot go a day with out. Cannot go a day without thinking about."

"Why didn't you just give up on me? I was asleep for three months! Plus all of the grief I caused you before, and…"

Draco cut her worried rambling off by leaning in and brushing a soft kiss on her lips that caused goose flesh to form on both of their arms.

"Because I am, beyond any measure of a doubt, in love with you, Hermione Granger. Still and forever." Hermione's lips formed the word 'still' while the rest of her features were of shock. "Unfortunately, my Hermione, it's time for me to go to bed. Blaise is waiting to speak to me." With that, Draco rose from his chair and left with his school robes billowing behind him, passing the nurse as she made her way back to Hermione's bed.

"It seems as if everyone wanted to keep you in the Hospital Wing with the way they were carrying on." Madam Pompfrey miffed as she checked Hermione one more time as Hermione began to eat again, deep in thought, before turning in herself, leaving Hermione with her distant thoughts and two extra trays of food.

~/~

"I'm really surprised that you aren't bouncing off the walls of the corridor right now." Blaise said as he and Draco went to the Heads dorm. "Hermione's coma has been the main conversation topic for the past few weeks around the school. People wondering when she was going to wake up since it has been three months."

"I am excited that she is awake, Blaise, but Malfoy's _do not_ bounce."

"Not if Mad eye had anything to do with it." Blaise mumbled under his breath cheekily.

"Hey!" Draco paused, turning to face Blaise right outside the portrait of Cassandra. "That was an imposter. Mad Eye was still in a trunk when that happened." Draco said with a croak that was ended with a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

Blaise laughed at his friend's discomfort from the memory from fourth year. "Skiving Snackboxes."

As both youth entered the room, Blaise settled himself on the comfy leather couch directly in front of the fire while Draco sat in a chair cattycorner to Blaise.

"So, do you think Hermione will agree to go to the manor after Graduation?" Blaise asked casually as he stared into the fire, deep in thought.

"I am hoping so. I'm planning on wooing her again between now and then. I can't stop thinking about her, Blaise. Will you help me again?"

"Need you ask? This time, however, no dress shopping please? I have a strange feeling that, before I told her about my betrothal to Annalisa, Hermione and everyone else in the school thought I was bloody gay and the dress shopping before Halloween didn't help in the least."

Draco laughed. "Alright! Alright, no dress shopping. I was actually thinking of inviting her to Hogsmead first. I have a gift in mind that I want to give her but I may need your help acquiring it. Easing into things will make things easier for Hermione."

"Sure, just tell me what it is and I will see what strings I can pull. But, Draco, are you sure you want to be alone with Hermione in Hogsmead?"

"Well, there will be countless students and faculty there, along with the merchants and residents of the village. So technically, we won't really be alone." Draco said, eyeing Blaise's suddenly nervous look. "Why? What's wrong?"

Blaise looked around the room, scanning every corner, eyeing every shadow cast by the warm flickering glow from the large fire in the stone fireplace. Blaise then pulled out his wand and began casting strong warding, silencing and other various charms and spells about the room, to ensure that their conversation remained private.

"What's going on, Blaise?" Draco asked with a low, warning tone as he watched Blaise dowse the low fire, blanketing them with the darkness.

"Lumos." Both said so as to have light to see by.

"Draco, please keep your mind and your temper about you. What I am about to tell you is for your safety as well as Hermione's…"

"Spit it out, already, Blaise!" Draco snapped.

Blaise sighed, combing both of his hands through his shoulder-length black hair, before leaning back in his seat on the sofa and crossing his legs and arms. "Your father has been another major topic of conversation around the darkest corners in the Slytherin common room over the last couple months, apparently started by Parkinson before her incarceration. I didn't think much of it since we were all in the castle!" Blaise added quickly, holding up both his hands in surrender when Draco opened his mouth with an angry look on his face. "I am at fault for not telling you sooner, but with the mental state that you have been in since Hermione's incidents both in December and again in February, I didn't want to put you under any unnecessary added stress, mate."

"I appreciate your concern, Blaise, but I would still have wanted you to tell me if Hermione was in more danger. Wouldn't you have wanted the same if you and Annalisa were in the same position as Hermione and I?"

"Even if I had told you, how much would you have truly understood? You were practically catatonic." Blaise said in a raised voice, raising his hands above his head.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaise. You are right about me. I hope that you can forgive me?"

"Alright! Alright, you're forgiven. Just stop apologizing. You are beginning to sound like a bloody Gryffindor. I understand that you are in love and showing your softer side, but still… Anyways," Blaise continued, unsubtly changing the topic of conversation. "Back to the more pressing matters, eh?"

"Yes please. What is being said about Lucius?"

"That he's back and is working on trying to hurt Harry because of what happened to the Dark Lord last summer. Also, he has it in his mindset to see you. I didn't catch why, but it sounded serious."

"Humph, probably caught word that I wasn't Head boy like he wanted, because '_Every male Malfoy for the past ten generations has been as such. I hope I won't be disappointed, Draco.'"_ Draco finished mimicking his father perfectly.

"Wow, that was creepy."

"The voice or what he said to me?"

"Both."

~/~

"So, Hermione, has Madam Pompfrey given any indication as to when she will let you out of your cage?" Draco asked one night a couple days after Hermione awoke as they shared a tray of food Draco brought up from the kitchens. The House Elves outdoing themselves, piling chicken and potatoes, turkey, roast beef, breads and a variety of vegetables upon the small tray.

"I don't know. I do hope that it is soon, this bed isn't very comfortable when you aren't sleeping. I haven't been doing much of that lately as it is." Hermione replied, nibbling on a roll and sipped her pumpkin juice as she watched Draco place a piece of turkey between two halves of a roll and bit into it.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Draco asked once his mouth was clear of food.

"I don't know if you remember right, but I did just sleep for three months. I haven't been tired. I have also been thinking about how things were for us before Christmas."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like the Halloween ball. Dancing with you was wonderful, especially when you sang that beautiful song. Before that, I had no idea you could sing!" Hermione smiled, reaching over to stroke Draco's cheek lovingly. Draco turned his head and kissed the palm of Hermione's hand. "Then the romantic moments you planned so that we could sneak away from the world for a short time and just be us. Not Gryffindor Head Girl and not Slytherin Prince, just Hermione and Draco. I will never forget when you first made love to me in December. Your passion and caring for my comfort was more than I could have ever asked for. I think that was when I knew that I was falling for you. I prayed that that night would never end, and for a while, it didn't seem like it would. I had no idea you had that kind of stamina." Hermione's cheeks blossomed a deep red, earning a smile from Draco as he, too, remembered their first night together in Hermione's bedroom the first weekend of December.

It had been a rough week for the both of them as their professors prepared all of the seventh years for their exams before Christmas break. Being the top of their year, Hermione was especially showing signs of stress and exhaustion, and it worried Draco. So one night, when Hermione arrived back at her dorm from her extended study session in the library, she entered the common room to find it aglow with hundreds of candles and votives placed in small groups around the large cavernous room.

_**Five months prior…**_

"_Draco, what is this?" Hermione had asked when she spotted him sitting in his favorite chair, waiting for her, looking devilishly handsome in a dark blue silk shirt, with the top three buttons undone, and black slacks and shoes._

"_Waiting for you, of course."_

"_Not that I am complaining, but why?"_

"_Because, my Hermione, you have been working too hard. You are more prepared for these upcoming exams than anyone else I know at this school. You need to relax before you burn out." Draco said as he rose from the chair and walked over to Hermione, who was frozen in place by the door, and embraced her. Inhaling her fragrance of lavender and vanilla, he could feel desire stir within his body. It was not a new sensation for him. It had been steadily occurring in the years past, but since he began spending more time with Hermione, it was becoming more common. He could feel the change in Hermione's body as well._

"_How do you propose I relax, then, hmm?" Hermione asked, her voice turning husky as she wrapped her arms securely around Draco's lithe form, relishing in the warmth and firmness of his body._

"_Well, I plan to start with this." Draco said before dropping his head to hers, their lips touching in a chaste kiss before Draco pulled away to smile. When Hermione opened her eyes, Draco bent back down for a more searing, more soul-consuming kiss that left both of them weak in the knees and gasping for breath._

"_Ahem, that is a good way to start, I must say." Hermione said, clinging to Draco to keep from falling to the ground._

"_Would you like to keep with this part of the plan, or would you like something to eat first?"_

"_Eat later. Kiss now."_

"_My my, so eloquent. Would never be able to guess you are the top student in this school." Draco said sarcastically with a chuckle as Hermione grabbed his head and mashed their lips together frantically._

_Hermione wasn't entirely sure how or when it happened, but she was brought back to her senses when she heard the snap of a door. Looking around, she noticed that they were back in her room and her legs were currently around Draco's hips, trying to bring his obviously straining erection closer to her core._

"_Who knew you were such a vixen, Hermione." Draco said as he laid her gently on her bed, backing up to remove his shirt before joining her in the bed. At the look of surprise with a small hint of fear, Draco backed up a small bit. "Is this okay?"_

"_Yes. I… I have just never seen anyone besides myself even remotely naked before."_

"_Not even when you were with Weasley?"_

"_We were never together officially."_

"_What about Krum?" With a shake of her head, he felt a warmth growing in his chest, blooming past the initial surprise that, despite the rumors, Hermione had never been touched by another man sexually. Noticing the hungry look growing in her eyes as she looked at his bare chest, Draco smiled. "Would you like to touch me, Hermione?"_

_With a gulp and a nod, Hermione moved to her side to face Draco and raised her right hand to stroke his cheek before moving down to his neck. As she moved down, Hermione became more bold, creating a feather light caress down Draco's shoulder and left arm, before circling his hand and moving back up the contours of the muscles on his arm and, with a slight hesitation, placing her entire hand on his left pectoral muscle. It took everything Draco had to keep the shudder of pleasure from coursing through his body. He wanted to make sure that he went at Hermione's pace, doing nothing more than she wanted._

"_Draco?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Am I doing this right?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Your eyes were closed for a long time and you were beginning to… well… _growl_."_

_Draco opened his eyes, finding himself on his back, and blinked twice before looking at Hermione. "I was enjoying it so much I got lost in the pleasure of it." Draco smiled as he turned over and gently pressed Hermione onto her back. "I do believe it is my turn to touch you. If I let you go on much longer, I may make a boy of myself." Draco chuckled seductively, placing kisses on Hermione's lips, chin and ear._

"_Draco." Hermione moaned breathlessly, causing Draco to moan in turn because of the erotic sound she was emanating._

"_My I remove your shirt, Hermione? I need to feel your silken skin against mine."_

"_Yes." Hermione whispered, lifting her chin so Draco could remove her sweater vest and unbutton her white collared shirt. Once her shirt was unbuttoned, Draco pulled back to look at her, feeling himself grow hard at the lacy silver bra she wore under her uniform. _

"_How very Slytherin of you." Draco smirked, but this one losing it's malice that the school was used to seeing, growing into a warm, sexually aroused smile._

"_Draco, I need you."_

_Those breathy words said was the only trigger Draco needed to hear to know what Hermione wanted. With a sudden frenzy of flying clothing, both were under Hermione's coverlets, Draco propped above Hermione looking down at her flushed skin, glistening in the dim light from lamps about the room. _

"_Are you sure about this, Hermione? I don't want you to regret this later."_

"_I am sure, Draco. Please!"_

_With that uttered plea, Draco slowly entered her, savor in the feeling of her wrapped tightly around his aroused member. Because of her own arousal, gliding into her warm heat was easy enough, but it took all Draco had to keep from coming too soon._

"_So tight. You are so tight, Hermione" Draco gritted out as he came up to her barrier to her virginity._

"_Please, Draco." Hermione moaned again as she wrapped her arms around his back, her nails scoring his back, bringing him closer to her._

"_There's no turning back now, love."_

"_I know."_

_With a final shove, they were one. In body and in soul. Once Draco was assured that Hermione was comfortable after the momentary pain, he began to move again, this time with more speed. With Hermione's pleasured moans and pretty blushes, Draco brought her to climax three times before he allowed his body to submit to the bliss. Sweating, Draco looked down at Hermione and knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Hermione was glowing with an almost ethereal feel to her like he had captured a wood nymph below him and made love to._

"_Hermione, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Draco asked after they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity._

"_No, Draco. That was wonderful! I never thought it would feel like that. I had heard stories from Lavender and Parvati about their excursions in the night, but never did they describe it as this… this.."_

"_Perfect?"_

"_Perfect. I know that you have… been with others, so it may not have really felt the same for you as it did me, but you made me feel like I was on fire and floating on air at the same time. I have a feeling that if I had dated Ron, it wouldn't have felt the same way."_

"_Hermione." Draco said, hushing the rambling Gryffindor._

"_Yes?"_

"_You're rambling again." Draco smiled softly and laughed warmly when she blushed even deeper. "I have been with other girls, this is true. But none have given me what you have tonight."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I have never been aroused enough to climax when it came to sleeping with other girls. You are no girl. You are a woman and I don't think that, if something were to happen between us, I would ever feel the same about another girl again. However, since I do not see that happening in the foreseeable future, I am eager to try this again." Draco added with a devilish smile as he bent down to kiss Hermione again._

"_So you are into Divination all of a sudden? Did you see this happening?" Hermione said as she wrapped an ankle around Draco's waist and flipped the two of them over so that she was straddling his waist, instantly feeling his erection engorging under her, causing her to smile._

"_Definitely didn't see that coming, but I liked it." Draco said as he grasped her hips, grinding himself into her, but not entering her._

"_Shall we continue?" Hermione said in her most commanding voice she could muster in the heat of their passion as she raised herself enough to allow Draco's member to stand up between them before lowering herself onto him._

"I will never forget that night, for sure. You were like a starved lioness, wanting naught but an over abundance of attention that you had long gone with out.I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with because that night you not only matched me in wits, but with passion and emotion." Draco paused to look directly in Hermione's eyes. "Will you come back to me, Hermione? I have been crazed with out you. I have missed you. If I have to, I will woo you until the end of my days. I will do whatever you want me to do. I will…" Draco stopped when a pale hand rose up from Hermione's lap to cover his lips. Draco looked at Hermione in question.

"You were rambling." Hermione laughed which, in turn, caused Draco to laugh as well, their dinner forgotten. "Of course I will come back to you. I don't want you to embarrass yourself in your excessive quest to get me back. If you wanted me back so much, all you had to do was ask."

~/~

"Miss Granger, though it is beyond my better judgment, I am going to release you from the infirmary on Sunday night. So you may go back to your classes on Monday." Madam Pompfrey said a week after Hermione woke from her coma.

"That's great!" Hermione said brightly as she sat in her bed, munching on fruits and chocolate, taking a break from reading the texts Draco, Blaise and Harry all brought in from her various classes so that she could make sure she would keep up with her classes.

"However, I do want you to come back after your evening classes, before dinner, for a while after you are officially released."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Not to worry, my dear, it is so that I can check up on you to make sure all of your injuries are still healing correctly." Madam Pompfrey said quickly.

"Alright." Hermione said cautiously as she rose from her bed to walk around again to work out a kink in her back and gain feeling back in her bum.

"Miss Granger…" The nurse sighed hesitantly.

"Yes ma'am?" Hermione said as she turned around to face the kindly nurse.

"There's something else I must speak to you about. Please go back to your bed first." When the younger witch had done as she was asked, the nurse sighed again before continuing. "There were a few things that I noticed while caring for you while you were in a coma that I have been hesitant to tell you and Mr. Malfoy."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, growing more and more apprehensive at why Draco was included.

"Well more of a lack of to be perfectly honest with you. When was your last cycle that you remember?" After a few moments of calculations, a look of surprise and fear formed on Hermione's face, confirming the nurse's thoughts. "When I noticed that, I checked a few things and did a few tests during the few rare times Mr. Malfoy was not in the wing." She paused again when she saw Hermione visibly begin shaking from head to toe, her eyes wide as saucers. "Miss Granger, you're pregnant."

~/~

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione the Friday after her return to the regular routine she had grown accustomed to before the accident. Harry and Hermione were currently walking from N.E.W.T level Charms that they shared with Ravenclaw, to their N.E.W.T level Transfiguration class that they shared with Hufflepuff.

"I was thinking of going back to the library to do more catching up, to be honest. But Draco has asked me to join him on a date since it's the last Hogsmead visit of the year, so I guess I'm doing that." Hermione shrugged. When she had been released from the Hospital Wing, she had entered her bedroom in a daze to find more flowers and a scroll, written in Draco's handwriting, asking her to join him in Hogsmead on the following Saturday. At first she felt no hesitation, since he had asked for her back a week prior in the Hospital wing, but the doubt reared its ugly head and she had spent the better part of the night contemplating on whether or not she should go and risk a repeat of events that had wounded her both physically and emotionally.

Another voice had echoed from the deep recesses of her mind, _"Take a chance for love! Plus, Ron's not here to mess things up again."_

"Ron didn't make it difficult in the first place." Hermione retorted. "He was just doing what he thought was best…"

"_For him."_

"You will be fine, Hermione. Ginny and I will be there if you need us."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione paused in thought. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"I need to tell you something that I found out while I was still in the infirmary…"

"Good morning, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." Professor Inman said as Harry and Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom, cutting Hermione's sentence off as they moved towards the back of the classroom to an empty seat. "Now, today we will be studying how to change inanimate objects to animate objects. It is quite similar to what you did with Professor McGonagall in your second year when you turned an animal into a water goblet. What you do is…"

"What did you want to tell me, Hermione?" Harry whispered, only half listening to the professor.

"Later. I need to focus on this and what I will be saying during the meeting with McGonagall and some Ministry officials after classes." Hermione whispered back, studiously taking notes from the lecture in between bites from her chocolate frogs.

"Are those from when you were in the Infirmary?" Harry asked

"Oh, no. I have just missed eating Chocolate frogs, so I ordered some by owl post." Hermione replied as she popped yet another frog into her mouth and chewed.

~/~

"So how did your meeting with McGonagall go after classes yesterday?" Draco asked as he and Hermione walked side-by-side down the road that linked the small village of Hogsmead to Hogwarts castle proper, both enjoying the breezy near-summer Saturday.

"It went well. Some Aurors were there along with a member of the Wizard Law Enforcement. They wanted to see what I wanted to do about Ron and Pansy. When I first thought about it, I was mean and vindictive. After I thought about it, I decided that it would be a little over the top to bring up formal charges just for a little dispute within the school, so I went for a restraining order, suspension until we graduate and house arrest until then.

"Well, it's no less than they deserve, and that's saying something for me when I talk about someone from my own house." Draco chuckled at the end, moving closer to Hermione. "Anyways, on to a more happy subject? Where would you like to go or what would you like to do first, Hermione?" Draco asked as they entered the small village.

"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks first, then the book store? I'm famished and there is something I need to talk to you about." Hermione replied as a gust of wind came upon them, rustling her sun dress, forcing her to paw it down until the wind quit.

"Alright. Actually, would you mind if we stopped at the bookstore first? There is a book I want to pick up on wizarding investments."

With a nod of Hermione's head, both teens walked to the far end of the road through Hogsmead. Half way to their destination, a flash of white caught Draco's eye as he was telling Hermione about his hopes for future investments.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked when Draco stopped suddenly in the middle of the road and stared down an alley in confusion. Glaring slightly and shaking his head, telling himself that he couldn't have seen what he thought he saw, he turned and smiled at Hermione.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Must have been a cat."

"Oh, um. Okay."

Once they finished in the bookstore, Draco and Hermione exited the establishment, both laden with various books and parchment in bags.

"On to the Broomsticks then?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you go get us a seat? You know how crazy it is in there on Hogsmead weekends. I will only be a minute, I just want to check something." With a peck on Hermione's cheek, Draco watched as she walked up the road to the other side of town, periodically casting curious looks over her shoulder as she kept a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. When she walked into the pub, Draco turned to his right and walked down the alley. Pausing, he palmed his wand in his pocket and called out to the dark shadows.

"You can stop your pathetic attempt at hiding. I know you are there."

Turning the corner ahead of him, Draco came face to gaunt face with none other than his father, Lucius Malfoy.

~/~

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. I needed to add in the memory of them sleeping together to tie in with Hermione's pregnancy. And like I said at the beginning of the previous chapter… typical and clichéd endings are in sight. I also got to finally bring Lucius Malfoy back! He is one of my favorite villains ^_^. Please please leave reviews! I get a fuzzy feeling when people alert and favorite my story, but it's even fuzzier and warm when I get reviews telling me how people thought. If you have thoughts on the upcoming chapters and I like it, I may even add them in as I am writing them. I have had people say they thought Blaise was gay, and at the beginning of this chapter, I had Blaise make a comment about how he wanted to make sure that Hermione and everyone else at the bloody school knew that he wasn't gay. Happy reading and reviews! BG**


	19. Chapter 19 The End of Our School Journey

**A/N: Here is another chapter! I hope you all liked the previous one, it was exceptionally long because I remembered something that I had been wanting to put in, but forgot to when I was hand writing it down in the first place. I'm not very good at writing romance scenes, that is why it is so late in the story ^_^; Anyhoo! Here is the next chapter…I hope you like it =)**

**Chapter 19- The End of Our School Journey**

Draco watched, arms crossed, as his father walked up the dank alley towards where he was standing. As Lucius drew closer, Draco could swear he almost heard his father _growling_ in anger.

"Where, or should I say, what rock have you been hiding under for all this time, Father? Everyone thought you dead."

"Do not speak to me unless spoke to, you despicable ingrate." His father spat. "What are you doing here with the Mudblood, Draco? I would have thought what happened with Parkinson over Christmas would have set your mind straight. You are an embarrassment of a son!"

Draco unfolded his arms and drew himself up to his full height of six-foot-four. "I am on a date with her, Father. Hermione Granger has shown me compassion and forgiveness for the past six years. That is something I never thought would happen, so it is special to me. Even after what Pansy and Weasley did to her, Hermione still fount it in her heart to forgive me enough to allow a second chance to be with her that I will NOT take for granted."

With a flash of light and a blur of motion, Lucius pressed Draco flush against one of the brick walls of the buildings surrounding them with one arm and pressed the lethally sharp edge of a glimmering dirk to Draco's jugular, drawing a few drops of blood.

"You would sew your pure seed in a garden of filth and weeds? Have you no brains or pride? You _would_ lower yourself to mating with a filthy, low bred, Mudblood. I knew that I wasn't raising you properly. I blame your mother for putting fanciful thoughts in your head by reading those awful stories by Beadle the Bard to you as a small child."

"Do not bring Mother into this. She did what she thought was right and I love her even more for it!" Draco shouted, interrupting his father. Lucius continued as if he hadn't heard what Draco had just said.

"If you don't change the path you are taking soon, Draco, I will take care of the Mudblood myself instead of sending some twit like Parkinson to do something so simple. Something only a Death Eater, loyal to the Dark Lord to the end, can apparently do."

Trying to resist panic, Draco put on a look of indifference. "Why would it take a high and mighty Death Eater to take care of a teenage girl?" He said sarcastically.

"There is something different about her. She is no ordinary girl. She doesn't panic in situations when it comes to battle and strategy, the Final Battle was example enough of that."

"Well, you can't hurt her, I won't let you. And since I am your only heir, you cannot hurt me either." Draco said, thinking of Hermione, which gave him the strength he needed.

Draco heaved a silent sigh of relief when Lucius drew his dirk away from Draco's throat when he heard his sons words and saw his cheeks continue to pale in comparison to the bravery shining in his eyes. Releasing Draco and stepping back even further, Lucius looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"Never the less, do not forget what I have told you, Draco. I _always_ make due with my promises."

Draco's bravery growing by the second, he added, "If you so much as touch a hair on Hermione's head, I will curse you. Then while you are down, I will call the Ministry. I do say that they will be eager to see you again, Lucius." Draco watched as his father backed into the shadows of the buildings.

"You will rue this day, Draco." an echoing voice resonated against the walls of the buildings around him. Draco blinked then looked around the alley, but his father had vanished down the alley, into the deepest darkness.

'_What was that about?'_ Draco wondered shakily as he turned around, coming face to face with Blaise. Draco jumped.

"What was that about? Who were you talking to, Draco?" Blaise asked as Draco slowly passed him to move towards the mouth of the alley.

"I just had a run in with my father. You were right, Blaise. I need to take more consideration into Hermione's safety." Blaise nodded in agreement as he began walking with Draco out onto the main street. "What are you doing here, Blaise? Did you get that item I asked you to find?"

"Yes, but you owe me fifteen hundred Galleons."

"Wow, who had it? A goblin?"

"Close. A book collector by the name of Barnaby Jones in Suffolk. He was asking for three thousand, but with a little persuasion and Slytherin bullying, I managed to bring it down to a more reasonable price."

"I owe you big time, mate. She will love it!"

"Just don't mess this up this time, okay?" With a laugh, Draco hurried up the street, tucking the parcel under his arm, to the Three Broomsticks and scanned the crowd, his father completely forgotten.

"Draco! Over here!" Hermione called brightly when she saw him walk in. Draco looked in the direction from which he heard his name and smiled as he made a b-line to where Hermione was saving them a booth next to the windows.

"What took you so long? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh it was nothing after all. Just some deranged, homeless wizard. Do not worry, I am here now. Have you ordered for us?"

"Yes. Draco, there's something I have been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is on your mind, love?"

Hermione took a long draw of air to calm her nerves. "What are your plans for our future? In particular, after graduation?"

"I hadn't really thought about that far ahead, to be honest. Just trying to place myself back in your good graces has been my main focus as of late. I just figured that we would meet things head on as they came, making decisions together. Why do you ask?"

Hermione looked around the crowded eatery nervously. "I will tell you after lunch, when we can find some place more private."

"What's the problem, Hermione?" Draco pressed, becoming slightly worried at the path the conversation was headed. "Is it about how often you have been going to the Hospital Wing after classes every night since you were released?"

"Here's your food, enjoy!" Madam Rosemerta said cheerily as she placed a large plate of sandwiches and butter beers in front of them. Thanking the kind barmaid, Draco turned back to Hermione.

"So what is the problem, Hermione?" Draco asked again. He watched Hermione pick up her glass and drink deeply, never taking her eyes off Draco, looking as if she was trying to decide what to say. Placing her glass down slowly, she waved her wand over the plate of sandwiches and placed them into a conjured bag and pulled the pull strings tight.

"Come outside with me please. I do not want our conversation to be heard by other people just yet."

"Yet? What do you mean, yet? Hermione, please. You are worrying me."

Looking startled, she said in as calming a tone as she could with her building excitement and nervousness. "Awe, Draco. There is no need to be worried. At least I hope there isn't." she added in a hopefully reassuring tone as she rose from her chair and straightened her flowing summer dress as Draco stood with her, placing two galleons on the table for the tab.

Once outside, Draco turned expectantly to Hermione, about to ask her, yet again, what was wrong. He was ready to make sure that she knew he was fully intent on trying to work through whatever the problem was. When Hermione smiled brightly at him, he was caught off guard enough to lower his defenses.

"Lets go for a walk this way!" Hermione said happily, pointing down the main road that lead out of the town and into the countryside.

At the edge of Hogsmead, Draco reached out and grabbed her left arm to stop her, turning her to face him in the process, right next to a trough.

"Please, Hermione. Please for the love of all that is right in this world, tell me what is going on." Draco croaked, begging her with his eyes. "I cannot take the anxiety any longer!"

Surprised to hear Draco Malfoy beg, Hermione's face calmed into another searching look, both at Draco's look and their surroundings.

Turning back to face the more and more disheveled looking man, she heaved a heavy sigh. Grabbing both of Draco's larger hands with her own smaller hands for the first time in three months, she looked at their joined hands for a moment before looking up into Draco's eyes.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I always have and always will…"

"I love you, too, Hermione, but I fail to see this as a problem. We could have said such things in the Broomsticks." Draco interrupted, looking lost.

"Draco, you aren't making what I have to say any easier!" Hermione replied with a nervous chuckle. Draco nodded his head, acknowledging how nervous she was, silently telling her to continue.

With shaking hands, Hermione placed both of Draco's hands palm-side down on the sides of her lower abdomen, then looked up to gage his reaction. Draco let his hands roam around where she had placed them, momentarily enjoying the feeling of her body's lush curves. Continuing his perusal of her belly, he didn't remember her lower belly protruding from her body as much as it was now. Draco faltered, staring at her belly. He paused his hands and blinked several times. He knew Hermione. She wouldn't have gained so much weight while she was in the Hospital Wing. That left only one possible option…

"Her… Hermione," Draco stuttered, falling to his knees in front of her and looked up at her as she looked down at his face. "Are you… pregnant?" Tears welled in her eyes at Draco's look of awe, surprise and happiness. She nodded.

Draco jumped up and whooped, engulfing Hermione in a tight hug and swung her around once causing Hermione to squeal.

"Be careful, Draco! They might get hurt!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his sudden dumb-struck look. "Th…they?" Draco stuttered. "As in more than one?" Another nod from Hermione. "How many, exactly?"

"Just two. As far as we can tell, it is going to be a boy and a girl. At least that's what Madam Pompfrey told me during my first appointment."

"So that _is_ where you have been going after classes and before dinner."

"Yes, it took me almost a week to find a way to tell you. I am so sorry!"

Draco pulled her close and hugged her again, this time more gently. "There is no reason to be sorry, my Hermione. If I had to tell that to someone, I would be nervous, too. When did you find out? Wouldn't she have found out when she inspected you for injuries when Potter and I brought you to the Infirmary in February?"

"She didn't have any reason to check, to be honest. The only reason we thought to check was because, I was not only not having a period every month while I was in a coma, she gave me enough nutrients through spells and potions to keep me alive and to suspend me the way I was at the time of the accident. Yet I kept growing slowly in my lower belly, so she checked. I think I have started catching up a little in the past week size wise."

"Why didn't I notice anything? I know your body better than anyone else at this school."

"It was because I had a large hospital gown on and several blankets. Besides, she told me I just started showing in the very end of my fourth month.

"You're four months pregnant?" Draco asked, beginning to sound upset. "But…"

"Actually," Hermione said, catching his attention, "Almost six months, according to how big they are." Hermione blushed and bowed her head.

"That would mean…"

"They were consummated in December and were growing inside me at the time of both of the incidents." Hermione finished, looking up into Draco's stormy blue-grey eyes. Draco stiffened, staring at Hermione but not truly seeing her. When Draco's hands fell to his side, Hermione backed up two steps, a slight fear in her chest when she saw an angered look on his face.

"I'll kill them!" Draco grit out, his shaking hands forming into fists as he turned to go back up the road. Hermione quickly grabbed one of his tense arms, pulling him back to his senses.

"You aren't killing anyone, Draco." Hermione said confidently, hiding the quivering in her chest at the look on his face. _So much like his fathers… "_Madam Pompfrey said that the babies weren't hurt at all." Hermione added in hopes to calm him down.

The shake in her voice brought Draco back out of his self-induced rage. He looked down at Hermione, his eyes still ablaze but cooling. He could see himself in her wide, brown eyes and could understand why she seemed to fear him. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing his hands so that he could grasp the hand that was holding his arm so tightly.

"I am sorry I scared you, Hermione. A momentary madness, I promise." Draco smiled as he grasped for her other hand and squeezed them both in reassurance. With a jolt, he remembered the gift that Blaise had attained for him to give to Hermione. "Hey, I have something for you."

Reaching into the inside pocket of his cloak, he withdrew a small, thin package that was wrapped in brown paper and held together with twine.

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she turned the parcel over to try to find hints of it's contents.

"A gift for you."

'But you already gave me the greatest gift I could ask for," Hermione said as she stroked her belly lovingly. "What possibly have I done to earn something else?"

"Just for being you. Open it!" Draco said excitedly, causing Hermione to laugh.

Smiling, she began untying the twine carefully, Hermione unwrapped the paper and watched as a small book fall into her opened hands. Deep red in color, a gold Griffon was emblazoned on the front cover. Hermione's eyes grew wide, losing all humor.

"Is this… this can't be…"

"It is."

"This is THE Godric Gryffindor's personal journal?" Hermione squeaked, her hands beginning to shake violently. Draco placed his hands on hers to ease her shaking.

"Yes, this is THE Godric Gryffindor's personal journal. I have it on high authority that this is authentic."

"But… but why would you give this to me?" Hermione asked, her voice taking on the shake that her hands had previously occupied.

"Because you are worth more to me than a few galleons that I could spend on you. If there was something you wanted that would take all the galleons I have, I would do it. All I want is your happiness, no matter the cost."

"You don't have to buy my happiness, you know. You just being with me makes me happy."

"So does this mean you don't want the book?" Draco asked, grabbing for the book to take it away from her, only to chuckle when she yanked it out of his hands and clutched it close to her breast.

"It means no such thing. I just wanted to clarify to you about your exorbitant spending on me, what with the jewelry and the flowers and candies and what not."

"So you are keeping the book?"

"You wouldn't be able to pry it from my cold, dead fingers." Hermione said seriously before they both smirked at each other and burst into loud laughing as they walked to a grassy patch of ground at the base of Sirius' mountain, so dubbed by the Golden Trio, to tuck into their sandwiches and butterbeer.

~/~

"Draco, I think it's time we told Blaise. He is bound to notice by now that my belly is exceptionally large." Hermione said the last week of May as the whole of Seventh year began crunching for their N.E.W.T exams, as she and Draco sat together on the couch in the Head common room.

"I think he has noticed, but was afraid to say something because of how big the school robes are, he didn't want to insult you. Speaking of Blaise…" Draco trailed off as Blaise entered through the painting over the entrance to the common room wearily, his shoulders slouching, looking exhausted.

"Blaise, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she got up from the sofa uneasily. Draco rose with her, offering her his hand as assistance. Together they walked over to the Head Boy who was moving towards his dorm.

"Just exhausted from these N.E.W.T reviews. My brain is officially mush."

"Sounds like you need a bit of good news to refresh you."

"News? What news?" Blaise asked, his eyes regaining the brightness and flash they usually had.

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but because of the tests and studying, we couldn't find the time." Hermione started, grasping Draco's hand tightly as they both looked at Blaise.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"First, do you remember what the conditions you gave me were, if I were to 'make it up to you for containing Draco's sanity'?"

"Yes I do. Which part?"

" 'Forgive Draco, then live happily ever after with him and have lots of babies for Anna and I to dote on.' " Hermione recited from memory.

"I remember that. Have you?"

"Yes. We have managed two of the three of your requests." At Blaise's blank look, Draco chuckled.

"I didn't know that the Head Boy was so dense. Blaise, Hermione and I are going to have a baby."

"Two to be exact." Hermione corrected. As the information sunk in, Blaise's mouth slowly opened in surprise then into a big, bright smile.

"That's great!" Blaise boomed, reaching over to embrace his two friends. After a moment, he paused and pulled back from them. "Hold on a tick, you did forgive him, didn't you?"

"Yes and he forgave me." Hermione answered before Blaise crushed them to his body in another crushing hug.

"I had a feeling that something was up. You just weren't acting the same, Hermione. Never have I seen a guy, let alone a girl, eat so many Chocolate Frogs by themselves." The trio broke out into laughter. Once calmed, Hermione grabbed one of Blaise's hands and looked him seriously in the eye.

"Also, Blaise, we told Harry the other day about our news and asked the same of him. Would you be the twin's Godfather in case something happens to either Draco or I?"

Blaise smiled warmly "I would be more than honored."

~/~

"Dear parents and Seventh year students. So concludes the education of yet another generation with in these ancient hallowed halls. I must say that this particular year of students will likely never be forgotten due to it's impact on the school and our entire wizarding world." Professor McGonagall said as she scanned the crowd, her eyes falling on Harry and Hermione in particular.

"Though we are two fewer as of late, lessons have been learned that cannot be taught in books. As the esteemed and most greatly regarded Professor and Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen, Albus Dumbledore, once told me between bouts of candy offerings, 'Pixie dust is the spice of life, with out something to brighten up one's day, everything becomes boring and fades to grey.'

"This year of students, through the seven years of schooling they have gone through here at this school, has definitely been the spice of life at this institution since the Dark Lords first reign, or even before that.

"Another wise witch once said…"

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Hermione from two rows back as they listened to Professor McGonagall's speech.

"About as ready as can be, I suppose. I just wish that it wasn't stifling in here."

"It is the middle of June. What do you expect? It also doesn't help that you are working on being seven months pregnant."

"Hermione signed and turned back towards the Professors that lined the head of the Great Hall.

"Now, may I introduce our Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Blaise Zabini and Miss Hermione Granger."

As the occupants of the Great Hall erupted with applause, Blaise offered his elbow to Hermione as they walked to the podium together from which Professor McGonagall had been speaking.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Blaise began, his voice deep and carrying to the rafters and to the seats in the very rear of the large space. "Thank you, Professors and parents alike, for your support, leadership and guidance."

"Through out our years of schooling here at Hogwarts, through the high times and the low, the famous and the infamous. No matter what came at us, there was always one central theme that the teachers, ghosts and guests tried to help us learn when things could no longer be taught that has bound us together through thick and thin…" Hermione recited.

"Unity." Blaise and Hermione said together.

"When we were but young and innocent, unknowing First Years," Blaise said with a small chuckle, "The older students helped with the 'Tradition'" he added in air quotes, "that houses were supposed to hate other houses, as the founders Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had over a millennia ago."

"However, as we grew older where we moved higher on the proverbial totem pole, some of those feelings remained, while other hatreds and genuine dislikes were permanently severed. Now, as adults, we have overcome our differences and forged everlasting bonds of friendship all because of what we, as individuals, took in and learned at this historic school." Hermione said, casting a hidden glance at Draco.

"Unity." Blaise and Hermione chorused together again, both smiling.

"Strength in numbers amongst strangers gives power to strive through ordeals; Strength in numbers amongst friends? That is something of a stronger power of its own. So as we conclude this chapter in our lives, we will neither forget the bonds severed, nor forget the friends gained, for that is the true spirit of the magic we came here to learn seven years ago."

"So let us all remember…"

"Let us all celebrate…"

"The end of our school journey." As Hermione and Blaise finished in unison, the rafters shook from the noise of the clapping and cheering, the laughing and the crying. Blaise looked at Hermione and smiled knowingly that Hermione had amended her portion of the speech about differences, changing words and adding more emotion from her memories of the past year.

Placing her arm back through Blaise's pro-offered elbow, both Heads moved back to their seats as Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick took their vacated positions at the podium to call the students names to receive their graduating scrolls and certifications.

~/~

**A/N: Chapter 19 is up! Yay! …**

**Okay now that that is done, there is seven chapters left, plus an epilogue, so eight chapters total… As always, please tell me what you think. I want to make these chapters the best I can. If you find a problem in previous chapters, I will try to rectify and or fix them in later chapters, depending on when I am notified of them. Thanks y'all! BG**


	20. Chapter 20 The Future

**A/N: Aaaaand here is chapter 20! ****Right now, chapter 21 is typed up and waiting, and I'm trying to decide whether or not to put chapter 26 and 27 together before typing them up****. I hope you are all enjoying this. I am enjoying typing it up (finally) and posting it. So! With out further delay, here is: **_**The Future**_**. As always, input is much loved ^_^ XOXOXO**

**Chapter 20- The Future**

Draco watched intently from his shadowed hiding place leaning against a wall, his arms folded over his tightened chest, watching as Hermione visited animatedly with Blaise, Annalisa and Anna's mother.

"…everything ready, Draco?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. What were you saying?" Draco shook himself out of his intense and possessive stare and pushed himself away from the wall, giving his mother his full, undivided attention.

"I asked you if you have everything ready to be sent to the Manor." Narcissa Malfoy said, following where her son's intense gaze had been cast when she had found him after the ceremony, feeling her heart warm exponentially when she realized that he was staring after Hermione Granger, realizing how much he truly cared for her.

"Oh. Yes, Mother." Draco said halfheartedly, distracted again as he resumed watching Hermione from across the hall. Narcissa was taken back by the heat in his gaze.

"What is wrong, Draco?"

Draco looked at his mother, searching, before answering. "It can wait until we get to the Manor. I do not want what I have to say to be overheard by questionable company." Draco looked pointedly over his mother's slender shoulder back into the crowd towards the Nott's and the Bulstrode's.

Narcissa turned her head slightly to follow his gaze and, realizing who he was looking at, nodded imperceptibly, then turned back to Draco. "If that is what you feel is best, my son. When we do get home, we _must_ also discuss the Graduation Ball."

Draco nodded as he moved away from his mother, pecking her on the cheek as he passed, and moved through throngs of students and their families chatting merrily, moving towards the object of his obsession.

"_Buon Giorno, signora e la signorina_. I hope that you are both well." Earning a smile and a nod from both Bianchi women, Draco turned his attention to Blaise. "I need to steal Hermione away for now."

"Alright. Hermione, it has been a great pleasure and an honor serving with you as your co-head. I hope that we can stay in touch?" Blaise said as he bowed, then moved to stand next to Annalisa and her mother as Hermione gravitated towards Draco's side.

"Of course, Blaise. I would like nothing more, and the pleasure and honor has truly been mine." Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. Pausing a moment, Hermione let go of Draco's hand and moved back towards Blaise, giving him a bear hug, catching the former Slytherin and Head Boy off guard. Recovering from the shock of the sudden embrace, Blaise removed his hand from Annalisa's clutches and engulfed his friend, former Gryffindor and Head Girl in an equally tight hug. "Thank you, Blaise. For everything. Draco and I will never forget what you have done for us this year." Hermione whispered in Blaise's ear before pulling away and wiping a tear away from her bright brown eyes. Then she turned to Annalisa.

"_Il suo stato un incontro piacere assulto di te, Annalisa. Possiamo rimanere in contatto pure?_" Hermione asked Annalisa, catching both her and Draco by surprise. Annalisa, though she had been speaking with Hermione and Blaise in English the entire conversation so far, brightened when Hermione addressed her in Italian.

"_Mi piacerebbe che! Grazie!_" Annalisa replied enthusiastically, embracing Hermione, receiving one in return. While they were having their embrace, Draco and Blaise shook hands with a slap on each other's shoulder.

"If ever you need anything, Blaise. Please let me know. I owe you more than you know."

"Well, once you get that gold you owe me from over the past year, I will call it even." Blaise and Draco both laughed out loud, catching the attention of the women next to them. Blaise smiled at Draco, then Hermione as he offered the crook of his arm to Annalisa's hand and they turned together, along with her mother, and moved towards the doors of the Great Hall. After watching them leave the Hall, Draco turned to Hermione with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that you could speak Italian." Draco whispered into her ear

"Not many did. I can find time for other things than just studying, you know." Hermione whispered with a sly grin that almost border-lined a Slytherin smirk.

"You have definitely taken on some Slytherin traits from Blaise and I, Hermione." Draco replied as he spied Harry and Ginny moving towards them.

"Thank God for friends like Blaise. I saw your hugs, I do hope that we merit for as much?" Ginny said as she and Harry stopped in front of Draco and Hermione.

"Of course you do, Ginny. Both you and Harry have helped out so much during my time of stupidity!" Hermione said. "Have you told Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Of course he did. Why didn't you tell me you were expecting?" Ginny whispered. " I mean, I suspected, but I didn't think it would have happened so soon. Then there were the incidents with my brother and Parkinson…"

"We didn't know how to tell you, to be honest." Draco said as he grasped at Hermione's hand and squeezed.

Harry moved to give Hermione a hug. "I'm glad to know that I've done some good this year as well. I didn't want you thinking that you had lost any more friends from your old house than necessary."

"You never once made me think otherwise, Harry. I have always known."

"Good." Hermione and Harry, two friends for what seemed like a lifetime, stood staring at each other at a clear loss for words.

"Well, if you two are done talking, it's my turn for a hug." Ginny said loudly enough to jog the older two students from their staring contest, so she could take her turn to embrace her eldest female friend. Then, for the second time that year, Ginny turned and engulfed Draco in a Female-Weasley-strength hug, letting go so Harry could shake Draco's hand before they, too, moved away, leaving Draco and Hermione alone amongst the crowd that was still lingering.

"What's on your mind, Draco?" Hermione asked as they walked, along with Lady Malfoy, out onto the Hogwarts grounds towards the seemingly horseless carriage, which both students now knew were pulled by winged Threstrals.

Draco jerked his head up in surprise at being addressed. "Oh, its nothing, Hermione. I have just been thinking about a lot since school is over and I'm head of our family now." He said absentmindedly, gazing out into the forest around them as they moved towards Hogsmead station. Hermione continued to eye him as she sat next to him for the remainder of the journey, stopping when they arrived at the small platform.

"'Ello there, Hermione! Mr. Malfoy."

"Bonjour, 'Ermione!"

Hermione and Draco looked over their shoulders at the call of their names, noticing they were being cast in shadow.

"Hagrid! Olympe!" Hermione cried as she turned and hurried over to the towering couple to give them both a hug. Hermione suddenly gasped, causing Draco to tense next to her. Hermione just stroked his arm reassuringly before turning back to the Hagrids'. "I am so sorry! I remembered now that I told Hagrid that I would help out once your baby arrived and I didn't." she said sadly.

"No worries, Hermione. You were rather preoccupied an' such. What with bein' unconscious an' all."

"Yes, yes. You 'ave nozzing to be sorry for. 'Eet ees ze thought zat counts most. Would you like to meet 'er?"

"You had a baby girl?"

"Yup! She has a real pretty name, only I can' pronounce it." Hagrid added with a chuckle. "I leave that to Olympe."

"'Er name ees Jacqueline Andréa Maxime. We know zat tradition is to use the father's last name, but we decided to use my maiden name." Olympe said, looking at Hagrid fondly as she pulled the infant from a pack that was on her back. In her arms lay a dark haired child that was the size of a one year-old, sleeping soundly.

"She is beautiful!" Hermione cooed with a smile.

"She's no dragon, but I hafta agree with yeh, Hermione." Hagrid said proudly of his daughter as both Hermione and Draco chuckled. Hearing the train whistling marking the Express' approach, Hermione said her goodbye's to Hagrid and Olympe, with promises of visits and possible tea dates, before joining the crowd of students queuing to board the train, some for the last time.

~/~

"So, what are your plans for this summer, Draco? Now that we don't have the thoughts of another year at Hogwarts looming over our heads." Hermione asked once they had changed out of their school robes and into Muggle clothing, then settled into an empty compartment and held hands.

"Well, you do remember that we are having a summer get-together at the Manor to celebrate our graduation in two weeks. After that, I'm not quite sure. May delve into the mess my father made, in hopes to clear everything up and bring the Malfoy name back into the worlds' good graces. Other than that, I'm not quite sure. You and I will just have to see how things go, meeting them head on."

"Will my parents be invited to the Ball?"

"But of course."

"What about all that non-sense about pureblood status?" Hermione smirked softly.

"Like I said, I am taking the Malfoy name in a different direction than it has been going for the past three generations, making it better. Stronger."

"Why?" Hermione asked, rather surprised.

"Because, Hermione, for as long as I have known you, you have changed my outlook on the division of magical blood. If people do not agree with whom I associate myself, then they are not someone I wish to strike deals with. I will not stand people of clouded judgment because of 'the old ways' like blood and money. There are more things to this world than that and I am going to help the Wizarding world see that. Beginning with our children." Draco finished by gently rubbing Hermione's steadily growing belly, laying a chaste kiss on the top ridge.

Hermione smiled. '_This is definitely a change from years past. Did I do all of it myself?'_ Hermione thought to herself as she began smiling sheepishly at Draco. "I could not have done all that in such a short time."

"Of course you can. You have a stronger effect on people than you know. That can get you far in this world, and no matter what happens, I swear to always be your biggest supporter." Draco said, looking into Hermione's eyes as he leaned back against his seat, their hands still connected and resting on the seat of the bench.

"Wow, Draco. That was quite the proclamation."

"But it was nevertheless the truth."

Hermione stared down at their clasped hands, deep in thought.

"Now, it's my turn to ask. What is on _your_ mind, Hermione?" Draco asked, jarring her from her thoughts. She looked up into his silver and pewter eyes, filled with so much concern.

"I'm thinking."

"When are you not? What is on your mind now?" Draco chuckled as he swiped a stray lock of hair tenderly from her furrowed brow.

"Mostly about the future…" Hermione paused. "O…Our future."

"Our future? What is there to worry about?"

"It's nothing. It's probably the hormones kicking back still from three months of missed time." Draco stared at Hermione now as she turned toward the window to watch the country side zoom by as they raced toward London, her grip growing tighter.

~/~

**Two weeks later…**

"No, no! The crystal statue is to be in that corner, you incompetent Neanderthal! Missy! Please help these oafs do what we are paying them five hundred galleons to do, please?" Narcissa Malfoy steamed as she left the large ballroom where the ball would take place after dinner in the formal dining room. The ball was in a hand full of hours and decorations weren't coming to form as Narcissa had hoped.

"Mother, if you continue to stress and rub your temples, you will mar your lovely face." Narcissa stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to face her son, who was accompanied by Hermione Granger, who was looking fetching in her pale green peasant top and blue jeans.

"Welcome home, my dear. I am glad to see that you were able to retrieve Miss Granger with out problems. Oh my! Where are my manors? Miss Granger!" Narcissa said as she hurried closer, a smile lighting her features. "Welcome to our home. I am so glad to re-make your acquaintance under better circumstances, since we were unable to speak at your Graduation Ceremony. Draco has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you so well!"

"And you as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Dear, please call me Narcissa!"

"Narcissa." Hermione corrected sheepishly, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Please call me Hermione." Narcissa nodded.

"Hermione's parents are here as well and lunch should be served in ten minutes in the Solarium."

"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa said as she watched her grown son turn and walk with Hermione towards the west wing of the manor where the Solarium was, noting on the protective way he wrapped his right arm around her lower back. Narcissa sighed as memories of earlier days began flashing through her head.

Ten minutes later, Narcissa joined Draco and Hermione, along with Hermione's parents, in the Solarium where they waited patiently for the House Elves to bring their midday meal.

"This lunch is delicious! Wild Salmon with white rice and assorted vegetables." Hermione was beside herself at the smells of the wonderful meal that was placed before them soon after Narcissa had taken her place next to Draco and Hermione at the intimate circular table for five within the glass-walled room.

"The House Elves knew that Muggles were going to be here for the party, so they researched accordingly. Knobby and Missy have certainly outdone themselves." Narcissa said as she smiled at her two Head Elves.

After lunch had finished and a light desert of rich chocolate mousse with fresh berries and clotted cream had been served, Draco stood, along with Hermione, and cleared his throat.

"I beg your pardon for interrupting your meal and conversation, but we; meaning Hermione and I, have an announcement to make." Draco said as he grabbed for Hermione's hand and squeezed it for strength, seeing varying emotions cross their parents' faces.

"Mum, Dad, Narcissa," Hermione addressed individually, "I am sure by now you have noticed some changes that have happened with me lately. For instance, my wardrobe has changed exponentially. Well, there is a reason for that. I love Draco, more than anything in this world. This was a choice we made together." Hermione took a deep, fortifying breath and exhaled in a loud gust, placing her spare hand on her slight belly tentatively. "I'm pregnant."

Three shocked faces pointed towards the two standing teens. No sound was made by anyone or anything until Hermione's mother made a small squeak before collapsing from her chair, falling to the ground in a dead faint. As Hermione rushed to help her mother, Narcissa rose from her chair and took Hermione's place next to Draco's left side, a small smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"So is this what you wanted to wait until we arrived at the Manor to tell me?" Still in a daze from watching Hermione's mother actually swoon, Draco shook his head. '_Do people still swoon like that?'_ he asked himself before turning his attention to his own mother.

"That wasn't my first intention. What I wanted to tell you, I was hoping to say before retrieving Hermione and her parents, but I ran out of time and you were so busy. I will tell you tonight before the ball."

"I will keep you to it, Draco." Narcissa said as both blonds watched Hermione and her father tend to her mother. Draco nodded to his mother before he went to help Hermione try to revive her mother and levitate her into the guest room Hermione's parents were staying in.

~/~

**A/N: Italian translation according to :**

_**Buon Giorno, signora e la signorina:**_** Good day, Lady and miss.**

_**Il suo stato un incontro piacere assulto di te, Annalisa. Possiamo rimanere in contatto pure?: **_**It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you, annalisa. May we keep in touch as well?**

_**Mi piacerebbe che! Grazie!:**_** I would love that! Thank you!**

**I hope you all liked that chapter. As always, comments are welcome! Chapter 21 up as fast as I can finish typing it ^_^ BG**


	21. Chapter 21 Graduation Ball

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Currently, I'm working on chapter 22, but I will wait to put it up for a few days so that I can change things in future chapters if anyone sees something wrong. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21- The Graduation Ball**

Hermione sat anxiously by her mother's side as she slept, having woken up again then passed out again when they had arrived in the room her mother and father were sharing.

"Has mum been stressed lately?" Hermione asked across the bed where her father was seated, staring around in a mix of curiosity and fear.

"No. You have to understand how much of a shock the news you gave us earlier was for us. We both feel we were too young for grandchildren. You're so young, Hermione. We both trust your decisions, but are you sure that you can handle a child on your own?" David Granger said as he looked at his seventeen-year-old daughter who was already entering motherhood.

"I won't be on my own, Dad. Draco will be with me."

"How can you be sure? He's a seventeen-year-old boy who doesn't know what he wants. No boy his age does, trust me. I was his age at one time. Has he said otherwise? Does he plan to marry you since he impregnated you?"

Hermione sat and thought for a moment, staring at her father.

'_Your biggest supporter…Our future…'_

"He hasn't said out right, but I…I…" Hermione sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that I love him and he loves me."

"Love isn't always enough."

Hermione fell back into her thoughts as she watched her mother sleep peacefully.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up, Sweetheart."

Hermione woke with a start, confused as to where she was and why. As she raised her head, Hermione looked around and remembered that she was at Malfoy Manor, in her parents' suite, next to her mother's bed.

"Mum! You're awake!"

"Yes I am." Jane Granger chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she started fussing with her mother's blankets and pillows that she was still leaning on in bed.

"I should be asking you the same question, dear."

Hermione smiled. "Never better to be honest."

"So do you know what you will be having? A grandmother needs to have time to prepare, especially if she has an unwed teenage mother for a daughter."

Hermione's serene smile vanished. "We don't know that yet, mum."

"Has Mr. Malfoy asked you to marry him yet?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then we have to be ready. Now, I do believe that it's almost time for the party. We must look our best!" Hermione's mother said with a smile as Hermione stood and walked out of the suite.

~/~

"Mother," Draco started, deciding now was a better time than ever to tell his mother about Lucius. He waited until Hermione's parents were settled before pulling his mother aside and guiding her down the hall to his personal study. "The reason why I wished to speak with you earlier is because Lucius came to Hogsmead and we had a chat." Draco paused when his mother gasped. "Well, more than a chat. He threatened me, he threatened Hermione, and he threatened our children, _your _grandchildren."

"He's back?" Narcissa whispered through her fingers, eyes wide.

"Yes."

Regaining her composure, Narcissa Malfoy straightened and squared her shoulders, as if preparing for battle.

"Do not fear him, Draco. I will make sure Aurors will be here tonight," Narcissa paused, a look of shock once again forming on her flushing cheeks. "Wait a moment. Did you say 'children'?" Draco nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "As in, there will be more than one?" Draco nodded again, his smile growing. "You and Hermione are having more than one at a time?"

"We're having twins." Draco said proudly, puffing out his chest like an alpha male.

"There have never been twins in the history of the Malfoy line!"

"Well, now there will be. Apparently they show up every few generations or so in Hermione's family. They haven't had twins in their family since Hermione's grandmother and her sister in the early 1900s."

"How far along is she?"

"She is almost seven months."

"Seven months? She barely shows."

Draco nodded again, watching his mother closely for any acute reaction. "Hermione didn't know she was pregnant until she woke from the accident in May. She has been hiding it behind clothing and glamour charms."

"Why didn't she know?" Narcissa asked, not quite understanding. "She was almost two months pregnant when she was put in the Hospital Wing. She should have known."

"Hermione was distraught, stressed and depressed because of what Parkinson and Weasley had done to her in December. She thought it was just symptoms of depression."

Narcissa grew quiet at the new information.

"What are you two having?" She asked once it had all settled in her mind.

"Upon her last visit to the Hospital Wing, before school was let out, we were told she was having a boy and a girl."

"Have you chosen any names yet?"

"None yet, but we're throwing some around."

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Yes." Draco said with out hesitation. "I've been figuring out how to ask since December."

"Even during the time that she thought you had hurt her?"

"I love Hermione, Mother. I knew that I would do anything and everything in my power to get her back. Realizing something powerful like that, that you can't live with out someone in your life, it can make you do crazy things sometimes."

~/~

"Hermione, are you ready? Our guests will be arriving soon." Draco said to her closed door an hour later. He heard some shuffling from the other side before watching the door open to let him in. "Hermione? Are you okay? You aren't dressed yet."

Hermione moved back to sit on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest as close as her growing belly would allow. "Draco, what do you see in our future?"

"Hermione, where is all this coming from? You have been bringing up the future a lot lately. Does it have something to do with the twins?" Draco asked as he closed the door behind him and moved to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on the tops of her bare feet and looking into her shimmering brown eyes.

Hermione stiffened, suddenly looking angry. "Of course! It has everything to do with them!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, startling Draco with her outburst. Draco's eyes grew wide at the action. "It has to do with us, too, Draco. I don't want to be an unwed teenage mother who lives off her parents. I know that I'm not the first one to have this happen to, but I don't want to have to work multiple jobs just to support my children so that they have as fulfilling a life as they deserve." Breathing hard, Hermione forced herself to calm down when she saw the fear in Draco's silver eyes.

Rising from his half-seated position, Draco looked down at Hermione; he let a small smile form to help calm her down. "Don't worry so much, Hermione. I will always protect and care for you. Now, don't you think we should get you ready? There's a party with your name on it downstairs."

As he left her room, Hermione pondered what he had meant. She was so deep in thought that she almost fell off her bed when Draco popped his head through the cracked door and said, slightly out of breath, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "I love you, too, Draco."

~/~

"Are you ready to dance, love?"

Hermione looked up at Draco as he stood, having just finished eating his dinner. Hermione had felt ravenous, so she piled her plate as full as was politely allowed. When Draco asked her to dance, she was on her fourth chocolate-covered strawberry and second large piece of cheesecake. Wiping her mouth with the linen napkin, she smiled and proffered and moved down the short hall to the ballroom where the rest of the event would take place.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco. Your mother lent me her maternity gowns and robes. At first I wasn't sure they would fit!"

"They look perfect. _You_ look perfect. I would ask, but I already know that I look stunning as well." Draco said with a smug, trademark smirk that earned a slight slap on the arm and a tinkling laugh as the doors were opened by two doormen and they entered the Gold Ballroom. Before Hermione could enjoy the decorations or designs, Draco twirled her around then swept her into a waltz around the large room.

Narcissa stood to the side of the crowd that was slowly seeping in from the Main Dining room, watching her son waltzing with the woman he loved and was carrying her grandchildren in a large circle in the center of the floor. Coming to one end of the hall, Hermione waved to Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini and Miss Bianchi. Through the whole dance, Narcissa could see a rare kilowatt smile constantly on Draco's face as he stared down at Hermione. Her heart warmed at the sight, because she hadn't been sure for many years whether she would ever see the same smile, the same happiness, shining on her son's face again. That smile hadn't graced his pale features since he was a small boy. Their happiness was apparent tonight as the couple swept around the large hall.

"Narcissa, darling, the pale blue robes that you picked out are exquisite. It really is too bad that they were wasted on a Mudblood whore."

Narcissa turned toward the scathing voice coming from her left, to see Luxia Parkinson staring darkly at her. Mrs. Parkinson stared back, her short, graying dark hair swept up in a spiky do, looking far too thin for a woman of her age, in an ugly orange long-sleeved, floor length gown.

"Now, now, Luxia. There is no need to be bitter. This is a celebration amongst friends to another year's graduation from Hogwarts." Narcissa said politely, her face devoid of emotion.

"Please do not misunderstand me, Narcissa. I would be happy and celebrating my child's graduation from that horrible school as well if it weren't for you and that Granger. You made a fool of us by ending the betrothal between our children, which broke my Pansy's heart. Then Miss Granger sent her to the Ministry holding cells."

"Pansy must take responsibility for her own actions, Luxia. No matter how much you feel you must spoil her, Pansy must grow up, else she should be left behind in all sense of the word."

"I do not spoil her!"

"You do, Luxia. Now, I suggest you either enjoy the party with your husband like civilized members of society, or leave. Any thoughts of revenge of any kind will _not_ be tolerated." Narcissa finished with a sense of finality as the waltz ended and flowed into a new song. She smiled when she felt the other vile woman disappear.

~/~

"Hermione, would you like to join me for a walk? I could use some air."

"I would love to, Draco."

As Draco and Hermione left the ballroom hand in hand, many eyes followed the handsome couple. After a long walk down hallway after hallway, Draco and Hermione emerged outside.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not sure how much more of the stuffiness of that room I can take. What, with the stares of disbelief from the older family lines and the death glares from Pansy's mother, I thought I was going to explode from it all!" Draco laughed as he and Hermione slowly climbed a small, grassy slope.

"I agree, wholeheartedly. Madam Parkinson was beginning to frighten me. But no more frightening than the way my mother was watching us." Hermione sighed before breathing deeply of the fragrant, summer air.

"Was she the one that caused you to bring up being an unwed mother?" Draco asked as they walked to one of the walls of the estate that was covered in ivy. There they found a bench where Draco helped Hermione sit down due to her shifted center of gravity.

"Yes." Hermione grunted softly from the effort. "To be honest, I never thought about being an unwed mother. But the way she practically accused me of it already and her disapproval; it was like she set the idea as a brand in my head." Hermione sighed as she turned to her right to face Draco, their hands enfolded.

"Hermione, I…" Draco began, but was interrupted when they saw a flash of light from above. Looking up, they watched as a star streaked across the sky, passing through the darkened atmosphere.

"Oh, Draco, look! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish." Hermione said excitedly as she closed her eyes, keeping her face even with Draco's. Draco watched Hermione for a moment before he also closed his eyes, making a wish. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione looking straight up at the sky.

"You know, I almost forgot how beautiful the night sky was when you don't have to look at it through a telescope." Hermione said as she cast her gaze back to Draco's half smile, giving him a smile of her own. Draco felt a hand clench around his heart when the full moon finally rose above the wall and cast their shadows to the ground.

"Hermione, I…"

"Draco, Hermione! What are you doing all the way over there?" Narcissa called from a door a short distance away.

"Go back inside, mother. I'm busy!"

"Well! I'll just leave you be then." She said, sounding hurt and offended as she went back inside. When she was gone, Draco tried again.

"Hermione…"

"Hey Draco! Hey Hermione!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Hermione watched in shock as Draco grabbed his wand from his leather boot, looked up, and aimed the spell, causing Blaise's arms snap to his sides and his legs lock together as he was walking towards them from the door Narcissa had just entered through.

"Um…Draco, are you alright? You just froze Blaise." Hermione said after Blaise, who had still been in his forward motion, fell onto his face in the grass.

"I'm fine. There's something I have been wanting, been trying to say to you Hermione. I'm tired of being interrupted, and by Merlin, I'll say it!" Draco said, his voice raised and panting slightly. Facing Hermione, he took one of her hands in his as he put his wand away.

"What's that?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Glaring around them, as if daring anyone else to interrupt him, Draco turned back to Hermione, a satisfied man. Taking a deep breath, Draco slid off the bench and moved to a kneeling position on one knee in front of Hermione without letting go of her hand he was holding. Her eyes growing wide and her free left hand shooting up to her cheek in surprise, she gasped.

"A shooting star can be a wondrous thing. Millions of people over the span of the human race have looked upon every one that they see and they make a wish. My wish came true when you came into my life. I have kicked myself over and over since the beginning of the school year for not realizing sooner, how wonderful a person you are, Hermione. It took a change in the way you look to kick my arse into gear, even though you have always been beautiful to me.

"When you said that you would meet me at the Ball, I knew that things were changing. It has changed. You have given me strength in things I would more than likely never had, had things stayed the way they were before this year.

"I wished upon a star last summer, that I would find someone to spend my life with; that I would be happy with for the rest of our lives. Someone I can talk to and argue with until the early hours of the morning, someone special that could finally make me _feel._

"I love you, Hermione, with all my heart and all my soul. I have wanted to do this since December, when I realized that, not only did I love you, but I would do everything in my power to get you back. I may have said some things that didn't go so well, but when I am around you, I get tongue tied and nervous." Draco laughed. "Hard to believe, I know."

Straightening his back and taking a deep breath, Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "With these stars above us as my heavenly witnesses and with Blaise over there on the ground as our earthly witness, I ask you, Hermione Jane Granger, if you would do this man the greatest honor of becoming his wife. I do this, not because you are pregnant with my children, but because the heavens have deemed us worthy to love each other more than any other life out there." Draco paused to open the ring box that he pulled out of his pocket. Hermione looked into the box and stared.

There, embedded in a fine velvet-lined black box, was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. Set on a fine band of vine-like twisting platinum, was a half carat, heart-shaped diamond with two smaller, emerald-cut emeralds on each side of the heart. Appreciating her surprised look, Draco hooked his right index finger under her chin to move her gaze from the ring to his face, her hands falling to her lap.

"What is your reply, my Hermione?" Draco asked in an anxious hushed tone, keeping his finger under her chin. Gathering a shuttering breath, her face broke into a huge smile as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yes! Of course its yes, Draco!" She said as she flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his arms automatically wound around her waist as much as he could, Hermione's forward motion causing them to fall backwards, Draco moving so Hermione would land on him, into the grass. After a few moments, both parted so that Draco could roll them to their sides and place the ring on Hermione's right ring finger. Once the ring was where it belonged, Draco kissed it and got to his fee, offering Hermione his arm.

"Shall we go back to the celebration to make the announcement?"

Hermione smiled before concern blossomed across her face. "What about Blaise? Is he ok? We can't just leave him out here." Hermione said as she looked pass Draco where Blaise was facedown in the grass.

Draco sighed dramatically as he reached down for his wand. "Oh alright I guess we should. Finité Incantatum." He chuckled. As Blaise rose from the ground, he wiped his knees off angrily.

"What the BLOODY HELL do you mean by casting the full body bind on me, you sod? All I was doing was checking on the two of you. You disappeared so suddenly, Anna and I were worried." Blaise exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up into the air.

"And all I was doing was wishing for some peace and quiet."

"You could have just said so, Draco." Blaise said grumpily.

"It's alright, Blaise. Draco was just angry because people kept interrupting him while he was trying to propose to me."

"Propo…?" Blaise asked stupidly. After two confirming nods, Blaise cracked into a bout of laughter. "Well, it's about blood time, mate! For a while, I wasn't sure if you were ever going to pop the question."

"I could never find the right time or atmosphere."

"Weren't you going to ask Hermione when you got back from Christmas break?" Blaise asked as the three moved back towards the Manor.

Hermione paused. "Christmas, Draco? Don't you think that would have been a little soon? I mean, we had just begun seeing each other after all." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"When I'm sure I want something, I would do everything in my power to get it." Draco said with a shrug as they continued on.

"Well," Blaise said with a clap of his hands. "Let's get back to the Ballroom and announce you, shall we?"

~/~

**A/N: All done! On to chapter 22 ^_^**

**BG**


	22. Chapter 22 A Day to Remember

**A/N: I'm glad that so many people enjoyed reading the last chapter. I had fun torturing Draco with those interruptions ^_^ I hope you enjoy =D And a note to those who have read this chapter before, I revised this chapter and chapter 23 a bit, so there are a few things different and more constant than before.**

**Chapter 22- A Day to Remember**

"Welcome to the family, Hermione dear!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, hugging Hermione after Blaise, who headed the couple off, announced that Draco had proposed to Hermione as he continued patting down his robes of grass.

"I'm not a member of your family yet, Mrs. Mal- I mean- Narcissa." Hermione replied nervously, a nervous blush blooming high on her cheeks.

"You will be with in the next month if I have anything to do with it." Narcissa sniffed imperiously with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she began walking down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, causing the older woman to pause a short ways away and turn to look back at her, a questioning look in her pale eyes as she folded her hands in front of her with practiced grace.

"You do want to be married before my grandchildren are born, correct?" Narcissa asked as she walked back to where Hermione was standing with Draco.

"Well, yes. But…"

"No 'buts' about this matter, sweeting. You just leave everything to me. All you need to do is get your dress." Narcissa smiled while tweaking Hermione's nose with an impish grin.

"Oh, um okay."

"Now, go and make sure you talk to your parents. Draco, I wish to speak with you for a moment, if you please." Narcissa added as Hermione moved off to find her parents all the while glancing back at Draco and Narcissa in confusion.

"Yes, mother?" Draco turned back to his Mother to notice her sudden seriousness once Hermione had moved beyond the corner.

Narcissa leaned closer and indicated Draco do the same.

"I called in a few favors and there will be an Auror constantly on the estate until Lucius is captured again, even after the twins are born." She whispered nonchalantly as they walked down the corridor.

"Thank you, Mother. That will make me sleep easier."

"As will I, Draco."

~/~

"What do you think, Hermione?" Hermione turned around from the rack of gowns she was looking through to see Ginny Weasley showing off one of the dress robe options that Narcissa had left on hold for her to look at with her Maid of Honor at a wizards robe shop in Paris.

"It's beautiful, Ginny!" Hermione said as the younger witch twirled on the raised platform that was surrounded by a wall of mirrors. Ginny was sporting a blood red, strapless dress with a fitted bodice that shimmered silver magically in the light. Flaring out at her hips, the knee-length skirt was made of the same material as the bodice, but moved and flowed about her knees as if she was walking through water as she paced around the raised platform. At her waist, a dark silver satin ribbon glittered as it trailed down the front of the skirt to just above the hem of the skirt.

"Please! Try on zee coat, Mademoiselle." The motherly saleswoman said happily as she bustled over with the coat to help.

"I can't believe we're in Paris!" Ginny said in awe as she slid her arms in the long sleeved, open front coat that cut off at the top of the bodice and directly below the line of her breasts, that was the same color as the ribbon at her waist.

"I tried to convince Narcissa- Mrs. Malfoy- that she didn't need to go through such trouble, but she wouldn't hear of it." Hermione chuckled as the saleswoman started nipping and tucking the dress with her wand to make it as fitted to Ginny's slight frame and taller than average height, as possible with out suffocating the younger witch.

"I still can't believe you're marrying Malfoy of all people!"

"Let's stick with the coat instead of the cloak, please." Hermione told the saleswoman before turning a smile to Ginny as she sat in one of the chairs next to where Ginny was being fitted and stroked her over seven months pregnant belly.

"It feels like a dream." Hermione murmured sleepily.

~/~

"Earth to Hermione! We aren't done talking yet!" Ginny said loudly from her position on the raised platform, one hand fisted on her hip, the other waving her hand in Hermione's face to catch her wandering thoughts. Hermione sat up straight with a start.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I got lost in thought."

"Okay, Mees Weesleey, you are done wiz your feeting. 'Eef you will please change." Carefully, Ginny stepped down from the platform and moved towards the changing room.

"So what do you think, Hermione? Do we have a winner?"

Looking at her friend again with a discerning eye, Hermione nodded. "It's perfect."

"Veery good, Mees Granger." Said the older woman as she retrieved the dress after Ginny placed it over the top of the changing room door and carried the dress over to the cash register counter and cast a folding charm on the dress while she rung the tab.

"Are you ready for lunch? I'm absolutely famished." Hermione said with a smile as they exited the shop onto the cobbled street that was the French equivalent of Diagon Alley. Hermione recognized many of the stores with in her line of sight and did a double take when she saw a large, luminous, moving sign that sported two wizards with various gags and pranks popping and whizzing around the store front.

"Since when did Weasley's Wizard Wheezings open a shop in Paris?"

"Fleur insisted since she wanted to be closer to her parents, and you know that Bill can't say no to Fleur." Ginny laughed, joined by Hermione as they walked to the designated Apparition point set up by the French Ministry of Magic. "Let's go back to London and go to the Cauldron. We can talk about your wedding dress while we eat, then check up on Draco and Blaise while they try on their Tuxedos at Madam Malkins."

"I won't know anything about my dress until the ceremony on August fifteenth."

"Why?"

"Draco said it was going to be his wedding gift to me."

"Well, then we can talk about what we think it will look like then. Or come up with baby names for your twins." Ginny said brightly as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her the rest of the way to the end of the street.

~/~

"Here is our finest collection of robes, Mr. Malfoy. These are just in from our stores in Milan and Rome." Madam Malkins said as she bustled in, using her wand to levitate eight sets of four styles of black robes in varying degrees of elegance. Draco looked at them with a stern eye.

"Are any of these to your liking, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Malkins asked nervously.

"Do any of them have mid-neck length collars?" Draco asked as he held one set of robes at arms length to get a good look at them.

"Those you have there, sir. Those are by Señora Du Bai." She said as she pulled them from Draco's hands. "They have a gilded black satin lining, standard cuffs and, as you requested, mid-length collar to accentuate the neck. What color shirts are you and Mr. Zabini wanting to wear along with the robes?"

"I will be ordering a white shirt with a dark sliver tie and Mr. Zabini will be wearing a dark red shirt with the same dark silver tie as me. We will also be wearing the same tuxedo." Draco said as the wizened woman, who had produced a quill and parchment, began writing down his order.

"Alright then, if you two gentlemen would, please, stand in front of the mirrors, I will go ahead and gather your measurements."

Doing as she asked, Draco and Blaise stood in front of the mirrors, admiring themselves as Madam Malkins set two measuring tapes the task of taking measurements.

"So, you're getting married. To Hermione Granger, the Hogwarts brain, of all people." Blaise commented as they stood in front of the mirrors, both Slytherins admiring their exceedingly good looks.

"Yes. Who would have thought?" Draco said as Madam Malkins came back with an assortment of options from the requests Draco had given her. With a curse, the dress robe maker turned and moved back into the depths of the shop, muttering about disorganization and ties.

"Blaise," Draco whispered fiercely. "You have to exercise caution and discretion. Lucius is on the loose and if he finds out about my marriage to her, he may put her and our children in even more danger." Draco whispered quickly and deathly quiet.

"Good point. So how are the plans going?"

"They are nearly done already. We wanted them done before September, for society's sake."

"That's very understandable. I just want to thank you for including me in your plans. It's a great honor."

"It was no problem at all. I expected you to help anyways since you have been my friend years and our intermediary at school when the situation required it."

"She is a lucky girl."

"No, I'm a lucky guy." Draco said with a smile as the shirt he was trying on was taken in.

Behind them, watching and listening to their conversation with rapt attention, a pair of heavily charcoaled, glaring brown eyes narrowed as they put two and two together from what they had just heard. Pulling her hood closer about her face, the mysterious woman in her black cloak turned and moved quickly back to Knockturn Alley to avoid unwanted discovery. Lucius would be interested to hear this information.

~/~

"Are you sure? All information on this topic must be known. The Malfoy line must be preserved at all costs." A hooded figure whispered from a decaying high-backed chair in, what obviously used to be, the dining room of a dilapidated mansion.

"I am sure, Milord. I heard it myself from Draco and Blaise Zabini as they were being fitted for new robes from the same designer at Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley." A second hooded figure entered the room with only a whisper of robes at the first figures right. Malfoy nodded then turned to the third figure that lowered into a decaying chair and began lounging, his feet on the ancient and rotting table, to his left.

"What information do you bring me, boy?" Malfoy sneered, clearly wishing that he had another option for informant, but this person had advantageous inside information that he couldn't just let wander away or rot in a prison.

"You were right when you accused your son of impregnating Hermione. While spying on them in Paris, I heard Granger and my sister say she was seven months pregnant." Malfoy started. He had been hoping to have been wrong. "She was making wedding plans, trying on expensive dresses and looking at jewelry with my sister before Apparating back to London and going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where they later met with Malfoy and Zabini."

"We must get rid of the Mudblood and the bastard spawn that grows with in her dirty body. Calm yourself, boy. You, as a pureblood, should be thanking me for all that I'm doing to make our world clean and an overall better place."

"Yes. Thank you, My Lord."

"Now, does either of you two half-wits know what the cursed day of the event is?"

"August fifteenth." Both 'half-wits' said in unison.

"Neither of the groups mentioned a time. They're really keeping the information low key. A need-to-know-basis." The woman said with eagerness shining in her eyes.

"Well then, I guess you will need to become one of those people who is on the 'need-to-know-basis' list." Malfoy said with a sickly sweet smile that didn't work with his face. In an instant, his face fell, enraged, his face rising. "I do not care how you do it. If you have to torture or kill to do so, I don't care, but I want Miss Granger, before next month. Do you two ingrates understand?" The two nodded as they watched spittle escape his lower lip. "Good," Lucius Malfoy said as he used a handkerchief to wipe his lip. "You both have helped admirably so far. I would hate to send you back to the Ministry."

The two cloaked figures rose, nodded to Malfoy again, then left the room silently.

~/~

A soft, golden glow descended upon the gathered guests as Cannon in D began, played by a string quartet, their crystal instruments sparkling gently in the soft light cast by hundreds of candles set in glass globes and crystal holders in groups of three along the windows.

Everyone, muggle and wizard alike, turned toward the rear of the room where the doors were opened slowly and Ginny walked slowly down the short isle, arm in arm with Blaise, smiling in her flowing gown, carrying a single blood red long-stem rose.

When Blaise and Ginny reached the head of the room, Blaise joined Draco to the right, while Ginny moved to the left and all three turned toward the back of the cavernous room to where the doors were, again, opening. This time it was to announce Hermione's arrival. Hermione stood there, arm in arm with her father, a smile crossing her face that automatically brightened the room as every guest rose to their feet. As Hermione and her father walked down the isle slowly with the song, Hermione's eyes never left Draco's, just as his never left hers. She could faintly hear comments about how she and Draco were looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the room.

When they reached the end of the isle, Hermione turned to her father who pulled her thin lace veil away from her face and placed it over her head, before pecking her on the cheek and turning towards the little wizard performing the ceremony.

"Friends, family and honored guests," The wispy little wizard squeaked, pushing his pince-nez up on his crooked nose, looking over the small gathering in a large house in the country that was owned by the brides friend, Harry Potter.

"We are gathered here at this hour to witness and to celebrate the coming together of two separate lives. We have come together to witness the joining of Hermione and Draco in marriage, to be with them and rejoice with them in the making of this important commitment. The essence of this commitment is the taking of another person in his or her entirety, as lover, as companion, and, most importantly, as a friend. It is, therefore, a decision not entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for both the other person and oneself.

"Marriage acts as a symbol of the intimate sharing of two lives, yet this sharing must not diminish but enhance the individuality of each partner. A marriage that lasts is one in which each person is individually developing, while growing in understanding of the other. Deep knowledge of another is not something that can be achieved in a short time, and real understanding of the other can be developed fully only with years of intimacy.

"Who gives Hermione to be married to Draco?" The wizard looked towards Hermione's father.

"Her mother and I do." Hermione's father responded.

"Please be seated." As all the guests and Hermione's father sat down, the wizard motioned for Draco to escort Hermione to the altar that had been erected for decoration more than symbolism.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. That dress really suits you." Draco whispered as he placed her right hand to clutch the top of his left hand. Hermione blushed and looked down at her gown. She had found the dress in her private changing rooms earlier that day when she had arrived at Harry's house for the ceremony. When she'd opened the garment bag, her hand had been filled with the most delicate lace she had ever beheld. Taking the garment carefully off the hanger, she moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror in her room and stared as she held it to her body. Pooling at the floor, she was in awe at the long-sleeved delicate lace-work that was a separate garment and covered a white satin, strapless under dress. When it was closer to the ceremony, Ginny, having already dressed, helped Hermione into the satin strapless gown. When she put the second layer of the dress on, both layers fitted snugly but not uncomfortably over her growing belly, the wide neck of the lace cupped delicately at her shoulders and flowed down her arms, ending in bell sleeves that touched mid thigh. The lace skirt of her dress flared at her hips gently as it trailed out behind her as her train.

'Oh my gosh, Hermione. It's gorgeous! You look stunning.' Ginny had said, tears forming in her brown eyes.

'Where's the veil? The dress is incomplete with out it!' Narcissa exclaimed as she and Hermione's mother entered the room.

Ginny handed Hermione's mother the frothy veil. She then placed it on Hermione's head and pinned it to her slightly wavy hair.

'Perfect.'

"…As soul mates often do. In oneness may you seek never to grow apart through indifference, through preoccupation with lesser concerns, but always seek to be refreshed and enriched by the love you have for one another.

"Draco, do you take Hermione to be your wife, and do you commit yourself to her, to be responsible in the marriage, relationship, to give yourself to her in love and work, to invite her fully into your being so that she can know who you are, to cherish her above all others and to respect her individuality, encourage her to be herself and grow in all that the cosmos intend?"

"I do." Draco said, looking at Hermione with all his love and tenderness, with their hands clasped.

"Hermione, do you ta…"

"I do!" Hermione said loudly out of turn, flushing furiously when she realized she said her part too early. Muttering a sorry over the chuckling of the guests, the wispy wizard continued.

"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your husband, and do you commit yourself to him, to be responsible in the marriage, relationship, to give yourself to him in love and work, to invite him fully into your being so that he can know who you are, to cherish him above all others and to respect his individuality, encourage him to be himself and grow in all that the cosmos intend?"

"I do." Hermione said to Draco, her blush growing deeper as she stared up into Draco's crystalline eyes, a smile growing larger and larger on her face.

"Then, if nobody objects, it is my…"

Everyone in the small room jumped from their chairs and ran for the nearest exit or apparated away, screaming, as an explosion rocked the rear of the room. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny and Harry, having come up from the first row, stood together at the altar, joined shortly by Narcissa, Jane, David Granger and Annalisa from their assigned chairs, and faced the back of the room as they waited for the smoke and debris to clear.

A dark shape began to emerge from the choking, acrid smoke. As it drew closer, it became more and more defined.

"Well, well." Lucius Malfoy drawled as he emerged fully from the smoke with a wave of his hand and a smirk on his lips. "This _will_ be a day to remember."

~/~

**A/N: Duh duh duuuunnnnn! Surprised? **

**Probably not, but oh well lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =). Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. And yes, those were actually the vows my husband and I spoke during our wedding ceremony (modified slightly due to the religious aspects within the vows). I didn't realize until editing this chapter that this chapter is two years old… I am a horrible time manager! This story could have been finished ages ago lol… BG**


	23. Chapter 23 The Devil Cometh

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter in the same day! I know that I've put this up before, but I accidentally deleted this chapter, forgetting that I could simply replace it with this new, updated version of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23- The Devil Cometh**

"How did you get in, Father?" Draco asked in a sickeningly sweet tone that was completely contradicted by his glare, as he grabbed for Hermione's hand to wrap her body protectively in his arms, his eyes never leaving his father's face. "How did you get past the protection and wards that the Ministry set up around Potters home?"

"I received an invitation like everyone else. It may not have been in the same way as everyone else received theirs, but my only son is getting married. I thought that I should be here." Lucius Malfoy replied with a mischievous grin.

"No one would send you an invitation, Malfoy, and you know it." Harry said angrily as he raised his wand, followed shortly by Ginny, Blaise, Annalisa and Narcissa. "Leave my home, now."

"I think not. I've come on a mission of revenge. Revenge for my fallen Lord. There is also a much needed lesson to be taught to my wife and son." Lucius sniffed, raising his head with an imperious air. As he walked up the isle towards the small group of people surrounding the altar, the two remaining figures, one on both sides of the isle, rose from their seats as Lucius passed, raising their own wands and pointing them at the group surrounding the altar.

"Finité Incantatum." The two guests said in unison, sweeping their wands over their bodies. There was a collective gasp as their images changed, flowing like water down their bodies.

The man, who had shoulder-length, jet black hair and was a hair over five and a half feet tall of medium build, slowly changed. He grew another foot, muscles blossoming all over, his hair growing shorter and flame red. The female, who had been tall, leggy and had long blonde hair in waves, shrunk to five foot tall, earning more curves in the right places, and short black hair with brown, almost black eyes and a permanent squished looking nose.

"But this isn't possible! How could they break out of the Ministry with out being seen?" Hermione whispered, shaking visibly in Draco's arms. As she looked back and forth between Pansy and Ron, she began to hyperventilate, memories of her capture by her former friend and the Slytherin girl beginning to resurface, despite having been buried since the previous winter. Draco looked down at Hermione, a flicker of concern darting across his eyes, before looking back at the intruders, the glare on his lips never leaving his face.

"What do you want, father?"

"I wish to have what I once had before my sorry excuse for a son grew a spine." Lucius spat, looking at the group before them. Draco, sensing what his father was thinking, let go of Hermione with one hand to grab his wand from his robe pocket, pushing Hermione behind his body so Draco could act as a shield.

"If you so much as harm anyone here, you will regret it." Draco growled as his knuckles turned white from his ever increasing grip on his ebony wand.

"You will be dead, along with your Gryffindor whore and the bastard spawn inside her unflattering form, before you can even think of a proper spell to help you, you incompetent whelp."

"Everyone, RUN!" Harry shouted after a pregnant pause as he grabbed Ginny's hand and apparating away as they ran, Blaise grabbed Annalisa and Narcissa grabbed the Grangers as they, too, apparated as well.

Draco was about to do the same with Hermione, when a jet of light flew at them and struck Hermione square in the chest from under his protective arm, causing her to begin to collapse with a gasp. Draco turned quickly and caught her as she fell. Gently, Draco placed her on the ground and knelt by her, taking her hand in his and apparated away as well, right as Pansy sent a blast of green light at them.

~/~

Hermione slowly stirred from her unexplained slumber with a groan. Looking up, she didn't recognize the room she was in and began to panic, scrambling to remove her legs from the blanket that was covering her.

"Draco?" She called shakily as she tried to calm her breathing as she slung her legs over the edge of the bed, finding she was still in her wedding dress. Now was not the time to be panicking and hyperventilating. Until she figured out where she was, she had to be calculative in trying to find an escape route.

"I'm here, Hermione." Draco called back from behind a door to the side of the room. Her eyes finally adjusting to the limited light, she looked around at the black and green striped walls, and found that she was sitting on a very large four-poster, covered in a dark green coverlet. It was surprisingly, very comfortable. Continuing her perusal, she saw heavy curtains against a wall next to a black marble fireplace that was laced with veins of sparkling gold that had a roaring fire that created the only light in the darkened room.

"Where are we? How did your father find out about the ceremony?" Draco entered his bedroom, a pair of black leather pants slung low on his slender hips and a towel around his shoulders as he dried his platinum blond hair, to find Hermione crying softly in her hands.

"We are in my room at the Manor."

"But couldn't he just come here with Pansy and Ron to try again?" Hermione whispered, worried as she looked down and placed her hands on her abdomen over the lace of her dress. Draco pulled his towel from around his neck and sat down next to Hermione, placing the towel on his lap.

"I know you're worried, Hermione, but you need not be. I will protect our family from my father. I've put wards up around the manor while you slept, so if anyone enters them, we will know. If they have a malicious intent, it will cause them bodily harm." Draco turned to Hermione, lifting her face to his and looking gravely serious. "I hold my life here in my hands. You and our children are my life now. I would do anything to keep the three of you safe. _Anything._"

"I know. Normally, your father wouldn't scare me so, but I have more to lose now than just my own life; that scares me more than anything."

"As long as we stick together, we are stronger. Just like Blaise said in the speech at the Graduation Ceremony."

Hermione nodded, swiping a stray tear from her eye. Draco looked into her watery chocolate-colored eyes.

"How long will we stay here?" Hermione asked, looking about his childhood room again in slightly less panic and more inquisitive leisure.

"Until the madman is caught.

~/~

One week into their stay at Malfoy Manor, Hermione's mother insisted that she, too, stay at the Manor so that she could be there for the birth of her grandchildren, while her father stayed back at their home, keeping up with their dental patients. Over the next month of their self-imposed exile, everyone in the Malfoy Manor was becoming restless as the due date for the twins approached. Narcissa and Jane Granger had fallen into an easy friendship as they constantly fussed over Hermione, making her feel like she was being driven up the wall.

The last week of September, and the week of Hermione's due date, began with a blustery, rainy morning, the halls whistling from the wind as it found its way through the cracks in the mortar and stone of the stone manor.

"Hermione, what are you doing in the broom closet?" Draco asked as he was walking towards his den and had heard a loud clatter from inside one of the closets, deciding to investigate. Wide-eyed, Hermione grabbed at the collar of his pristine black robes and pulled him into the small room with her, which was a feat considering his six foot frame of legs and lean muscles. Poking her head out of the closet as Draco adjusted in his seat behind her, she looked left then right before closing the door quietly as she could.

"Hermione, what…?"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed behind the finger she had placed on her lips for emphasis and her other hand on his mouth, looking at the door intently, her ears perked up as if listening for sound that he had been heard.

Draco wrenched her hand from his mouth. "What in the bloody hell is going on Hermione?" Draco whispered frantically and looked around the cramped space that was barely large enough for one person normally, let alone two Hogwarts graduates. One of the two who was at the end of her third trimester of pregnancy, and the second who was over six and a half feet in height.

"I'm hiding from our mothers." She whispered, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked at every corner, as if expecting one mother or the other to pop out of a bucket or come out from around a broom or mop.

Draco paused mid-word and stared for a few moments at Hermione in shock before his face cracked into a blinding smile and he laughed loudly.

"Shut up! Or they'll hear you and find me!" Hermione whimpered with a pleading look on her face.

Still laughing, Draco pulled Hermione into his lap and, with both his hands on either side of her face, pulled her into a searing kiss to ease her fears.

He felt Hermione tense at first, and then smiled to himself when he felt her body melting into him and her arms moving slowly up his chest to encircle his neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues battling in the mating heat that they found had existed since before the ball. As one of Draco's hands began trailing up and under Hermione's "We love our mommy" tee-shirt, both teens were suddenly bathed in light as the door was jerked opened, revealing the very people Hermione had spent the entire day trying to avoid. Hermione's head jerked to face the door and she paled visibly.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright? Are you in pain? You look pale." Jane Granger said as she grabbed Hermione's raised hand and pulled her out of the broom closet. "What were you doing in there anyways? That room could _not_ have been good for the health of the twins."

Hermione looked pointedly at Draco. '_Help me!'_ she mouthed pleadingly.

"I haven't seen her in a few days, it seems, so we were looking for some place private to… talk." Draco said coming to Hermione's rescue from having to answer her mother.

"What were you…talking about, son?" Narcissa asked with a knowing smile that had frequently been gracing her soft features as of late.

"Baby names," Hermione said quickly and without hesitation.

"Yes, baby names." Draco agreed with a nod as he gripped his hands on either side of the small door jam and hoisted himself out of the broom closet with some difficulty. His six foot plus height wasn't made to exit from the tight places his lean form allowed him to enter.

"Have you two made any decisions?" Jane asked.

"We will tell everyone when the twins are born." Hermione said as she pulled out of her mothers grasp and inched towards Draco as if pulled by gravity, his arm wrapping around her shoulders automatically.

"Oh alright, but it's lucky for us, we only need wait another few days or so." Jane said to Narcissa happily.

"Yes, lucky for us. Have you both signed your marriage license and registry?"

"Of course, mother. We completed that task the day after we arrived."

"Okay," Narcissa said with a chuckle. "I just want everything official in time for the birth. Now if you will excuse us, Draco, we must borrow Hermione for a little longer. More questions about the nursery I'm afraid." She said as she reached for Hermione, who squeaked. Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly again.

"Actually, Mother, I…"

All thought and color left the faces of the group gathered as they heard a distant caterwaul begin to sound.

"It's probably just an animal or something." Hermione shrugged, her body beginning to visibly shake like it did during their wedding ceremony.

"Mother, Jane, Hermione, the three of you must make your way to the dungeons and lock the doors behind you. Ward it with whatever spell you can think of and do not let anyone else in unless it is me." Draco said quickly as he turned and moved towards the stairs that lead down to the Entrance Hall.

"Draco, wait!" Hermione said as she pulled away from their Mothers and grabbed his arm with both of her smaller hands. "What is going on? How can you tell it isn't some animal just walking through the ward walls?" Draco looked at her, studying her as if trying to burn every minute detail and essence that was Hermione to his physical memory.

"Different alarms react to different types DNA." He said, "Who ever set off the alarm is definitely human."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Draco turned away and pulled out of her grasp, moving swiftly to the stairs.

"You know who it is, don't you Draco?" Hermione asked carefully, clasping her hands to her chest as if Draco pulling away had burned them, hiding her fear and fresh tears as best as she could. Draco paused mid-stride and, still facing the direction he was moving towards, lowered his head in an unmistakable nod. Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth.

"Lucius is here." Narcissa whispered.

~/~

"Weasley! Parkinson! I want you both to check the upstairs. If anyone is hiding, kill them if they try to run. It's time I took back control of the Malfoy name." Lucius Malfoy said as they made their way up the drive towards the manor.

"What if we find Granger and Draco together?" Parkinson asked, huffing slightly as she tried to keep up with the gait of the two tall men with her.

"Separate them. Weasley will take Granger and whoever else is with her, most likely my deceitful wife, to the dungeons and guard them there. I will take care of them later. You, Parkinson, will help me with Draco."

"You promised not to hurt her, just the abomination growing inside her." Ron voiced worriedly as he walked next to Malfoy.

"Aww, Won Won still wants the Gryffindor slut. You two slime deserve each other. All that I want out of this is Draco. If that happens, then that's all I will ever want." Pansy said imperiously, tugging her hood closer to her face.

"You both can have whatever is left of both of them for all I care. I will not allow the Malfoy name to be tainted by Mudbloods and Half-Bloods." Lucius said angrily. Ron followed quietly, lost in thought.

~/~

"I'm going with you, Draco. There is nothing you can say or do about it otherwise!" Hermione said ten minutes later, plopping her fists on her hips in an action that would make Mrs. Weasley proud, as Draco searched through the family armory on the second floor. Placing a small dagger in his belt behind him, Draco looked at their mothers talking quietly in the far corner of the room as he picked up his wand and faced Hermione as he stashed his wand in the sleeve of his robes.

"Hermione, my love, you must keep yourself safe at all costs." Draco said as he placed one hand on her cheek and his other hand on her belly. "You must keep our family safe. I couldn't bear losing you or our children. I already went through hell when I the thought I'd lost you once. Would you make me go through that thought of losing you again? Losing the twins? This time, in this situation, it would most definitely be permanent." Tears glistened in brown eyes, as Draco pleaded with Hermione. Hermione drew closer to him and placed her hands, palm sides down, on Draco's chest, placing her forehead on her hands. Draco dropped a kiss on top of her curly head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please be careful!" Hermione whispered then paused, looking up at Draco with hope shining in her eyes. "Draco, what if you just come with us? Hide with us. It would be safer with you there as well!" Hermione tried hopefully.

Draco looked in her eyes, a serious expression on his face that bordered on sadness. "You know because of the war against the Dark Lord that a good defense is a good offense. He's come here today for me, so I will meet him while you and our mothers hide. I will keep you safe, even if it costs me my own life."

"Draco, please no! Draco! Don't go!" Hermione's screams echoed as Draco pulled away and ran out the door of the armory and down the corridor, disappearing down the stairs while Narcissa and Jane worked to restrain Hermione from following him, her arms and legs flailing.

"Hermione, you must quit your screaming!" Narcissa whispered forcefully. "I know Lucius. He is a coward and did not come alone. If you make more noise than is necessary, before we are able to hide, we will be found as well."

"Too late for that, Mrs. Malfoy." A feminine voice drawled from the darkened ends of the corridor behind them opposite the one Draco had just gone down. Narcissa and Jane released Hermione and all three women turned to face the echoing voice.

"Back down and sheath your wand, Parkinson. You are no match for me." Hermione warned the other girl as she slipped her wand down her sleeve and moved from her mothers, aiming at Pansy as the girl eased from the dark shadow to where they could see her.

"I don't think so, Mudblood. Lucius said that you were to be brought to the dungeon until he is ready to see you. When Lucius has finished breaking my poor Draco of his horrible obsession with you, he will come willingly to my bed." The dark girl said, smiling.

"Draco will never be yours!" Hermione yelled, her wand shaking and emitting sparks in her anger.

"He will, whether he likes it -or knows it- or not." Pansy said, poison dripping off every syllable.

Hermione moved to block the older women. "Stay behind me." Hermione whispered to them, her gaze never leaving the girl at the end of the corridor.

With a grace that was unexpected for a heavily pregnant woman, Hermione began hurling hexes and curses at the other girl. Pansy dodged all of them with ease. Noticing this, Hermione slowed her spell-flinging, shocked at the agility of her opponent.

"Why are you slowing down, Muddy? Am I going too fast for you? Or have you run out of spells? You should know by now that you are no match for me. You never were."

"How did you get so fast in dueling?" Hermione panted, holding her stomach. It started hurting, feeling as if a knife had been stabbed into her, then twisted. Though in pain, Hermione stayed upright while trying to keep Pansy from finding out how to weaken her. "You were horrible in dueling at school."

"Unlike you, I hid my abilities and brains, so when a situation arose when I would need them, I could efficiently take my opponent by surprise." Pansy smiled, eyeing Hermione spitefully. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Don't look so shocked, Granger. It is to be expected when trained by the greatest wizard to have ever existed."

"I doubt Dumbledore trained you, Pansy."

"Not that old fool, you dolt. Though he is now gone, the Dark Lord's will and goals will forever be carried out by his most devout followers."

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Voldemort has been dead for over a year now." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You dare say the Dark Lord's name? NEVER say his name, you unworthy piece of filth!" Pansy screamed.

"Really, Pansy. Don't you think you have something better to throw at me other than the same, boring names and insults that you have been using for the past eight years?"

"Stupefy!" Pansy screamed, slicing the air with her wand, sending a wave of red light at Hermione so fast that she didn't have enough time to react before being hit in the chest with a flash of light and slumping to the ground.

"Don't think to use your wands or even touch her, you old hags. It will not end well for the Mudblood if you do. Mobilicorpus." Pansy said with a wave of her wand, causing Hermione's unconscious body to rise off the ground. Narcissa and Jane watched helplessly as the pregnant Gryffindor started floating down the corridor in the same direction as Draco had just left. "You will follow behind me. Your wand please, Mrs. Malfoy. We can't have any retaliation now, can we?"

Obediently, in fear for Hermione's safety, as well as the twins, the two older women followed Pansy through the corridors, down into the entrance hall where Draco was talking with his father on opposite ends of the hall.

"You can't hurt me, father. Your threats are as dead, as empty as your black heart."

"Do you really think that, son?"

"Yes, I do."

"Turn around."

Draco turned around, keeping his senses on his father. Looking at the stairs, Draco paled and gasped.

"No!"

~/~

**A/N: Chapter 23 is now finished. I have officially made a note to myself not to just delete a chapter first before making sure I can't just REPLACE it instead. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 24-26 is typed up and waiting editing… I think 26 is the last chapter… I have to check Haha.**

**BG**


	24. Chapter 24 Truths

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! It wasn't that exciting, I know, but I have issues writing suspense sometimes. I'm more of a fluffy writer most of the time. Haha!**

**Chapter 24- Truths**

Pansy paused at the base of the marble staircase, Hermione floating unconscious in front of her as Pansy looked at Draco with smoldering eyes.

"You should have heeded my warnings, Draco. We could have avoided all of this, if you had just chosen some nice, rich, pureblooded girl. Pansy, here, has always been more than willing, yet you rejected her. You won't now, will you Draco? Unless you want something to happen to her, you weak little boy, you will forget the Mudblood. You flinch when I use her proper status title?" Lucius asked incredulously when he saw Draco visibly flinch at the word 'Mudblood'. "All those years off training you as a child, wasted. I blame you, woman." He turned to Narcissa, who was standing straight and proud to her husband. "You put thoughts of love and happiness in his head when he was supposed to be helping the Dark Lord rise to power."

"This was my choice, father. Do not blame mother for your ineptitude." Draco said, his hands fisting at his sides as he took his eyes off Hermione's floating form.

"Well, no matter. If you do not join my side and mate with Pansy, I will kill you and your mother, because you have both been a disappointment to me and will have no place in the new world I plan to make, continuing the Dark Lord's noble work." Lucius said as Pansy, having put Hermione on the ground, moved to Draco and placed her left arm though his right.

Draco tensed with fighting an internal battle looking from his mother to Hermione's mother, then to Hermione herself before looking at the girl on his arm, putting on his trademark sneer. Turning back to his father, he smiled evilly.

"Do what you will, father. If you wish for me to sleep with this beautiful girl on my arm and forget my former flame, then it will be done. Would you like me to call you father or My Lord?" Pansy shrieked with laughter.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa shouted from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What he should have done from the beginning, dear Narcissa. He has grown a brain, at last. Now, let us begin rebuilding the pureblood lines Draco. Weasley!" Lucius shouted towards a darkened corner. Ron emerged with his head bowed. "Take this filth to the dungeons and be sure they stay there. We will deal with them once Pansy has conceived."

"Yes, my Lord." Ron murmured, keeping his head down.

"Good. Finally, a Weasley is becoming useful." Lucius said as he, Draco and Pansy moved up the stairs still laughing.

~/~

'_God, why does this keep happening to me?'_ Hermione thought to herself groggily as everything began to come into focus around her.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione, you're awake! Thank you, Ron. Hermione are you alright?" Her mother asked worriedly as she helped Hermione sit up on the cold, hard ground.

"What happened?" Hermione groaned.

"Pansy attacked you, and then Ron brought us down here. Your husband is on their side now." Jane spat as her expression saddened at the look of surprise on Hermione's face.

"That can't be." Hermione gasped.

"Of course it isn't. I know my son. He loves you, Hermione. He would do anything to keep you safe from danger." Narcissa said, putting a slim hand on Hermione's shoulder, looking at Jane, her gaze suddenly ice, their friendship seemingly forgotten. "Until you know my son, I would appreciate you not making incorrect assumptions about him."

Jane said nothing as she sat next to her daughter on the ground, stunned to silence at the conviction in the other woman's voice.

"Mum, Narcissa, instead of being at odds over a few misinterpreted words, lets find a way out, hmm? Then, while I'm helping Draco, you can express your feelings to their fullest extent. On your own time, please." Hermione said, looking sternly back and forth between the older women around her. At their sheepish nods because of their actions, Hermione continued. "Now, how do we get out of the dungeons, Narcissa? This one is different than the dungeons at Hogwarts. Are there any guards? How deep under the Manor are we? Are there any booby traps, spelled walls or curses to deter escapees?"

"As far as I know, Lucius came here with two people other than himself. At the moment, Pansy is with Draco and Lucius. Mr. Weasley was assigned guard duty until…"

"Until, what?"

"It's nothing dear. Just until they need him I suppose." Narcissa said nonchalantly, looking away with a wave of her hand.

"What's going on? Narcissa, please tell me." Hermione pleaded as she faced the blond and grabbing her shoulders weakly with both hands. When Narcissa looked at Hermione then looked down and away from the younger girl, Hermione looked to her mother knowing she wouldn't lie to her, even if to save her on her emotions that were already peaked by the pregnancy.

"The blond man said Ron was to guard us down here until… until Pansy conceived with your husband's child.

~/~

"You may take a break now, Draco. Pansy seems to have fallen unconscious from your vicious love making again. I had no idea you had such stamina. It almost makes me proud to call you my son." Lucius said with a snort as Draco withdrew from Pansy's moist warmth after several hours of sex and an indefinite number of climaxes from Pansy. Draco hadn't truly climaxed once; he just went mindlessly through the motions. How could he even enjoy himself a little? Nothing about this girl was attractive to him. He felt sick to his stomach and of himself for what he had done, betraying Hermione so soon after marrying her and shortly before their children were to be born.

Rolling off the loudly snoring girl, Draco sat at the edge of his bed, naked, his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. Shaking his head to clear all thoughts of Hermione so that he could focus at the problem at hand, Draco rose and donned a nearby silk bath robe before facing his father, a Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Thank you father. That you have nearly forgiven me for what I have done in the past brings me happiness. My only wish is to please you."

"Very well then you may go as long as you stay away from the dungeons. You should go and retrieve sustenance for you and your future bride. You will need your energy."

"Yes Father." Draco smirked as he placed his feet in his silk bed slippers then bowed before he left the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Draco hurried to the nearest bathroom and vomited. On his hands and knees, after he had emptied all the contents of his stomach that had been trying to vacate since he was told he was to sleep with Pansy, he felt warm tears trying to escape down his cheeks.

"Malfoy's _do not_ cry." Draco muttered angrily to himself as he swiped a falling tear away. "Hermione, please forgive me. I only meant to keep you safe from my father." Draco whispered to no one from his place on the floor. Rising, he steeled his resolve then exited the bathroom for food he could not bring himself to eat.

~/~

Hermione sat in shock at what her mother had just finished telling her. Shaking her head, she came out of her shocked stupor.

"You must have been mistaken, mum. Draco would never agree to do something horrible like sleeping with Pansy just to beget an heir for his father." Hermione insisted.

"You're right Hermione. Draco doesn't just discard people he cares for and loves. He was protecting us. Protecting you and the next generation he has created with you. That is the only truly reasonable explanation."

"Then why did he smile the way he did? That didn't say 'I'm just kidding' to me." Jane commented, placing her hands on her hips, daring Narcissa to challenge her.

"Draco can be a very consummate actor when he wants to be convincing. He did that for the first six years I knew him at school." Hermione said as she steadily got to her feet. "I'm going to get us out of here. Narcissa, would you apparate with my mum to my father and take them somewhere safe? I will send a message by Patronus when I escape with Draco, please?"

"I won't leave you, Hermione." Narcissa exclaimed, standing up with Hermione.

"Me either. Despite my lack of magical talent, I will help. Your father is somewhere safe." Jane said as she, too, stood. Both older women looked at Hermione with extreme determination. "We would do the same for our husbands."

"That is exactly right. Even though mine is a raving lunatic"

Hermione smiled. "Alright this could be to our advantage. Is Ron still guarding?"

"Yes. He's checked in on you every once in a while." Hermione's mom whispered as all three women moved towards the solid oak door.

"For how long do you think?"

"It's probably been about five hours since we were brought down here."

"Ron? Are you out there?" Hermione called through the small, barred window as she tip toed to gain the height she needed to see fully out the window.

The three prisoners listened as they heard the shuffling of someone clamoring to get up off the ground in a hurry.

"Hermione? You're awake? Are you okay? Pansy didn't hurt you, did she?" Ron asked in quick succession.

"Yes Ron, I'm awake and unharmed. It's hard to believe you actually care. Especially after what the Slytherin slut put me through at Christmas, with your help, I might add. Then there was that incident with Grawp in February." Hermione said scathingly, narrowing her eyes at Ron through the iron bars.

Ron sighed. "I've had a lot of time to think about what happened at school, Hermione. I want to say that I…I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart and soul. Jealousy has never been one of my strong points." He chuckled sheepishly. "I saw how happy you were becoming, even before you told us. I started trying to think of ways that I could make you happier than who ever you were dating was, but I think all I was doing was irritating you more and more. When you told us about your relationship with Malfoy, I just… I just snapped. I had never seen so much red or felt so green in my life. I felt betrayed, like my feelings had been wasted on you and you were going to the dark side. I ran into Pansy after I walked past you under Harry's cloak and she asked if I wanted to help her get you away from Malfoy. I really wasn't in my right mind at the time. I wanted you away from Malfoy so badly that I agreed quickly, not even wanting to hear her plan for you.

"She told me to follow her. When we found you about to descend some stairs, she started walking quickly towards you from behind. As you turned around from hearing her hurried approach she hit you with Stupefy and you collapsed, falling down the stairs." Ron sighed again then rested his forehead against the metal bars.

"I didn't come to my senses until after we left you in the dungeon, but by then, Pansy had made sure that if I went back on her plan, she would place all the blame on me, expelling me for sure. How was I to know that we would get caught and expelled anyways? How was I to know that trying to keep you for myself would make you more miserable? I really did try to make you happy after you broke up with Malfoy. I really thought I had made you feel better until you got that meeting request from him. When you met him, something in my gut knew that I had lost you."

Ron looked up at Hermione through the door seeing her tear-stained shock.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that Pansy and I have ever done to you to hurt you. I let my feelings for you take over my commonsense and judgment. It took over my control, destroying our friendship in a single instance. Is there is anything I can ever do to make it up to you? I miss being your friend, Hermione."

Hermione looked down, as if in thought. '_Well, there went my problem of figuring out how to get us out of here.'_ She thought to herself.

"You want to make up for what happened to me?" Ron nodded. "Then let us out."

"But if Malfoy found out I helped, he'd kill me!"

"I'll knock you out with a jinx and leave you here. That way it would look like we lured you in here, knocked you out and took your wand since they have ours."

"By doing this, just as a clarification, you will be free. Will this put me in the right direction towards being your friend again?" Hermione nodded. "I will do it then, hoping that I will be forgiven. But it must be done quickly. I never know when Malfoy will decide to make an appearance." Ron said as he backed from the door, looked up the hall for movement, then motioned for Hermione to back away from the door.

"Alohamora Maxima."

With a loud clunk, then multiple smaller clicks of invisible locks coming apart, the door creaked slowly open.

"Take my cloak Hermione. That way they won't notice you right away." Hermione nodded as she looked at the older women.

"What will you and Narcissa do, mum?"

"Stay where it's safe. There is only one wand. I feel you are the only one with fast enough reflexes to out maneuver my husband. Besides, we need to stay and make sure Mr. Weasley doesn't waken once you escape. Must keep up the Façade, dear." Narcissa said with a Malfoy smirk of her own.

Hermione nodded in agreement took the cape from Ron and put it on; pulling the hood up before taking the wand in Ron's outstretched hand.

~/~

"Might I be able to rest again father? Surely by now she has conceived with your future." Draco drawled several hours later as he sat at the edge of the bed next to the –again- unconscious Pansy.

"You may rest until tomorrow. It will take till then to gain conclusive evidence whether Pansy is carrying or not." Lucius said with a wave of his hand as he watched the sleeping girl. Draco quickly dressed, grabbed his wand and set out into the Manor, hoping to find Hermione and their mothers.

After wandering about the Manor, leisurely looking in chambers, down hallways and in every nook and cranny he could find, he made his way downstairs after backtracking his path lest he be followed. Upon arrival, Draco peered into each of the dungeons he passed as if merely sightseeing, looking for his mother and Hermione.

"Mum? Hermione? Where are you?" Draco whispered and listened for a response as his voice echoed off the walls of the silent halls.

"Draco, is that you?" his mother's voice whispered as her face popped up between the bars of a door at the end of the hall. Draco hurried to where his mother was peering at him.

"Are you okay? How is Hermione? Is she alright? Where is she? I can't see her." Draco asked quickly, his questions getting more and more frightened.

"Ron came in with food and she stole his wand then knocked him out." Narcissa said with a smile.

'_That's my girl'_ Draco thought to himself with a smile of his own. "So where is she now?"

"She went off looking for you." Narcissa stated, a small frown growing. "Until I saw you, I assumed she had found you. You didn't pass her in the halls?"

Draco paled at the thought of Hermione wandering around and being cornered by Lucius. "Which way did she go and when?"

"She disappeared down the hall and up the stairs about half an hour ago I believe." Jane piped up as she came to stand next to Narcissa.

"She said something about looking for you before she disappeared." Narcissa said.

"Please go find her, Draco." Jane pleaded, taking Draco by surprise at her anguished look before he nodded and turned.

"This will end tonight." Draco said. "I swear it." With that vow made, Draco raced up the hall and up the stairs in search of his beloved, genius, and pregnant wife.

~/~

Hermione was lost. She was never one to accept defeat and loved mazes and puzzles, but this one was pushing even her to her limits, starting with her admission to not knowing where she was currently.

As she turned her umpteenth corner, lit wand ahead of her acting as a beacon of safety, she became increasingly nervous. She could barely see ten feet in front of her, the shadows kept getting longer and lifelike and she could hear nothing, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand precariously on end. Before she could stoop to the panic level, she quickened her pace as much as her current state would allow.

Soon she could hear the clicking of another pair of heels on the cold stone floor all around her, which sent her heart into a worried tempo on the verge of fear. She looked behind her to see who was following her. She wasn't paying any attention when she ran into something tall, strong and warm. Hermione jumped back and screamed.

~/~

**A/N: Ooh another cliffie! Who is it this time? Only I know and I'm going to let you sweat for a bit *evil smirk that would do a Malfoy ****proud* Nah I'm kidding. You can probably guess who is behind her lol. Next chapter up soon, as it is already edited and ready to go.**

**BG**


	25. Chapter 25 Confrontations

**A/N: Only 1 or two chapters to go after this one! And with this being three or more years in the making, it's about time lol. Procrastinators unite!... tomorrow! XD Enjoy "Confrontations"!**

**Chapter 25- Confrontations**

"Calm down, Hermione. It's just me!" Draco said as he caught Hermione's shoulders and squeezed, causing her echoing scream to cease. Hermione stared at Draco in surprise for a moment before she quickly moved further into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could, as if the world were ending.

"There, that's my Hermione. I've missed you! Are you okay?" Draco asked quietly into her hair as they embraced.

"I'm better now." Hermione said as she looked up into Draco's eyes. "I thought you were with your father."

"I was, but he gave me leave, deeming my performances with Pansy suitable. I am so sorry, Hermione. Lucius made me sleep with Pansy, thinking I would make her be with child to restart his Pureblood race. I never wanted to. It was the only way to insure that you stay safe and away from my father." Draco rambled until Hermione placed her index finger on his lips to quiet him.

"It's alright, Draco. I understand you did only what you felt was right. That is part of the reason I escaped was so that I could rescue _you_. Not the other way around." Hermione chuckled from under her drawn hood.

"You forgive me for sleeping with Pansy?"

"There is no reason to need to be forgiven. All is forgotten! I love you, Draco, and I know that you wouldn't be able to make Pansy with child, so I had nothing to worry about."

Draco gaped. "I will have you know that I am very virile and potent when unprotected." Draco said, slightly offended.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Then why did you say what you did?"

"I said it because Pansy is unable to conceive."

"How do you know?"

"The Hogwarts Rumor Mill operators: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"And you truly believe them?"

"Pansy has been bragging about who she has been sleeping with since fifth year. She isn't pregnant yet because she obviously smart enough to think to wear condoms with her 'One-Night Stands'."

Draco moved his right hand from their embrace to cup Hermione's cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. Hermione leaned into the contact. "You truly forgive me?"

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." Hermione whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed his palm, causing Draco to smile warmly. Bending down, Draco's lips searched for a long-missed kiss. As their lips met, they both heard a soft snort, causing them to break apart and look at each other in alarm. Hermione looked up at Draco, who was looking over her head towards where the sound had come from, his eyes wide in barely harnessed fear and rage.

"I was afraid of this." Said Lucius as he and Pansy emerged from one of the many shadowed corners of the dark corridor. Pansy's face a mask of fury and hatred directed towards the couple. Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pushed her behind him so as to be a human shield for her.

"Is this true, Pansy?" Lucius asked the girl standing next to him.

Pansy looked at Lucius, her mask quickly changing from hatred and rage to soul chilling fear. Nodding dumbly, Lucius sighed dramatically.

"Avada Kedavra." Lucius drawled, pointing his wand at the girl. Draco and Hermione watched as Pansy's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a horrified, silent scream. They stared as their former classmate fell to the ground, her eyes forever sightless.

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth to catch a gasp when Draco turned to hug her. They may not have gotten along, but no one should have their lives taken away with out just cause. Hermione began to cry softly into Draco's shoulder.

"What a pity. She was an excellent pawn. Now she is just fallen from the grace that comes with being a Pureblood." Lucius gave a dramatic sigh looking away from Pansy's body. "Ah, well, on to the next willing pureblood female." Lucius looked at Draco shielding Hermione from Lucius and Pansy's body.

"Ah, and here we have the epitome of a Pureblood, fallen from grace. Mating with a Mudblood. Draco, you have truly sunken as low as you can go. It's just lucky for you that things are not unsalvageable. Just a few quick curses and everything will be as it should be." Lucius said smugly.

Draco tightened his arms that were wrapped protectively around Hermione and looked at his father square in the eye, bringing himself up to his full height. "Don't even think of using me for your quest for Pureblood dominance and superiority. You may as well kill me now."

"Now, now Draco. Where would be the fun in that? I need you to fulfill your purpose. You knew all along that everything would result to this."

"You are a nut job, Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione shouted when she was finally able to find her voice.

"The Mudblood dares to raise her voice to me?" Lucius said as he raised his voice in volume to match his growing anger. "I am superior to you. _You will kneel before me!_" As he uttered the words, he flicked his wand and Draco watched as Hermione got uneasily to her knees in an unmistakable kneeling position.

"Looks like your Mudblood lover isn't as strong of mind as everyone thought." Lucius said as he looked at his son. "_You will kneel before your father and Lord. You will obey me!"_ Draco could feel a confusing compulsion to do what he commanded reverberating back and forth from one side of his skull to another. He was shocked when he felt his knees begin to bend.

"I am not your obedient slave. I will not be a pawn. You cannot make me do anything against my will. IT'S MY WILL ALONE, BEGONE!" Draco shouted as he rose from his half-kneeling position and flung himself at the older wizard.

Lucius was taken aback with his pathetic heir broke himself free from his compulsion and launched himself at him with a shout. Recovering from the shock, he quickly cast Protego, causing Draco to bounce backwards.

"It would seem that you _have_ learned something at that school of yours." Lucius commented as he watched Draco scramble to his feet, casting a cursory look at Hermione before turning back to his father.

"Release her." Draco demanded as he cast his father an icy stare.

"No. I rather like her subservient like this."

"I said, release her, NOW!" Draco roared as his wand emitted green and silver sparks.

Though he controlled his emotions, Lucius Malfoy was surprised yet again by his son. Never in his eighteen years of life, had Draco stood up to him with such power, conviction, and compassion. It was all to protect the Mudblood. Had he ever been this protective of Narcissa? He thought for a moment. No, most of the time he was married was spent running the Malfoy Enterprises and serving his Lord. Eyeing his son, Lucius asked himself if he would act the same way towards Narcissa as Draco was towards Granger if he were given another chance.

"No." was his reply to both Draco's command and his own personal question.

"Barvada Maxima!"

Draco watched Lucius fly backward off his feet and into the stone wall which was ten feet behind him. When his father struck the wall, Draco spun around and knelt next to Hermione, whom was still in the same position that Lucius had left her in before.

Draco raised his hands to grab her shoulders and shake her, but something that was niggling in the back of his head, a memory trying to struggle to the surface, told him that doing so would do no good. Instead, he placed both hands gently on her temples and gently held her head then leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. He put all his focus into helping Hermione beat Lucius's enchantment as he began murmuring:

"_You are not his obedient slave. You will not be his pawn or victim. He cannot make you do anything against your will. You are stronger than this. YOUR WILL IS YOUR OWN!"_

Upon finishing, Draco looked down at Hermione's face, his hands still on her temples, and smiled when he saw brown, startled eyes looking back at him.

"Dr…Draco? What happened?" Hermione asked shakily when Draco enveloped her in a warm hug.

"My father learned some kind of new compulsion that required no spell. I think it was from Druidry or something."

"That does sound like it might be Druidry. Does your family descend from Druids?"

"Not that I know of unfortunately. Lucius must have read about such spells or talents from one of the books in our library."

"Ooh! You have a library? How big is it? Is it bigger than the library at Hogwarts? May I see it? What kind of books are…"

"Hermione, dear, I really don't think that now is the best time to be asking these questions, do you?" When she shook her head, he continued. "What say you we keep going, away from him?"

When Draco looked at Hermione for her answer, the bottom of his stomach dropped out at the increasing look of fear as Hermione gazed over his shoulder behind him.

"Why don't you just stay right there? There's no need to hurry." Lucius said casually from behind Draco.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, "I love you. Now, RUN!"

Hermione turned as one with Draco as the last part of his sentence reverberated off the wall and took off down the hall, placing as much space between them and the mad man behind them as they could. As they turned down another corridor, Hermione had to slow down.

"What's wrong, Hermione? We can't really afford to pause now. We don't know where my father is. He could be right around the corner." Draco said worriedly as Hermione bent over, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't run anymore. It's dangerous to the babies for me to be running in the first place. We have to slow down, please." Hermione said between large, labored intakes of air.

"Then I will just have to carry you." Draco smiled then placed his right arm below Hermione's knees and his left hand behind her back and picked her up with eases, despite her added weight. Hermione wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left arm around her babies as Draco continued on. They went up two more corridors before they stopped again.

"When will you stop running, Draco? You know that I will always find you no matter where hide, no matter how far you run." A voice echoed up the corridor from where they had just come from. Draco turned around with Hermione cradled in his arms, to face his father.

"If it means Hermione is safe from you, I would run from you for all eternity, from one end of the planet to another." Draco spat, placing Hermione on her feet again, his eyes never leaving his father.

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "What use to me are you if you always fight me? You have too much of your mother's spirit. I guess this leaves me no choice." Finishing his sentence, he drew his ebony wand from inside his cane. Draco drew his own wand in response.

"Hermione, you must hide. Protect our family." Draco commanded pointing her away from him and his father.

Crouching behind cover, Hermione peaked around the corner and watched as Draco and his father exchanged few words then commenced in a fierce battle of agility and skill. Hermione watched in fascination as Draco began quickly gaining the upper hand on his father. No doubt due to his agility from Quidditch training. Her eyes grew wide as she watched them circle each other like lion alpha males over territory, Lucius placing himself in front of where Hermione was taking cover.

"You've gotten better in your dueling, Draco. You finally have something truly valuable from that school in your brain." Lucius panted, robes disheveled and sweat pouring down his temples and face, a cut on his cheek bleeding fiercely.

"This is the end, father. I'm going to rid this world of you. You've been corrupting it for too long and I will not allow you to make it so any longer. My children will not be influenced by you in any way; I will make sure of it." Draco said, also panting slightly with blood trickling from his lower lip.

"Oh, I don't think so, son. While you may be younger and faster than I, I am older and have a vastly larger armament of spells and curses to use against my foe." Lucius said smugly, wiping the sweat and blood from his face with his robes. Draco readied for another round of battle, causing Lucius to laugh darkly. "Such a foolish child."

Draco tensed as he watched his father flick his wand and send "Crucio" at him faster than he could react to block it. He let out a strangled moan, refusing to give Lucius the gratification of causing him pain, and fell to the floor as the curse turned all of Draco's nerve endings to fire. Hermione screamed and rose from her cover and pointed her wand at Lucius' back, fully intent on using the Killing Curse on the evil being.

"I wouldn't if I were you, little Mudblood." Lucius said quietly without turning to face her. "I don't believe you have it in you."

Hermione hesitated, suddenly doubtful. She looked past the elder Malfoy to the younger man on the floor who was no longer writhing and moaning in pain, at least for now. Then she turned back to the elder who was now turned towards her.

"Expelliamus!" Hermione felt her borrowed wand escape her hand and go flying.

"You are now defenseless, whore. Prepare to die, taking the abomination within your lush body with you." Lucius said, pointing his wand at her heart.

Hermione looked around frantically for a weapon of any kind, finding Draco's dagger lying on the floor and a decoration sword on a wall. Hermione lunged for the ancient looking sword and the dagger on the ground just in time to miss a curse sent by Lucius. She grabbed the sword in her left hand, the dagger in her right and turned to face Lucius as he slithered towards her, his evil intent glowing brightly from his eyes.

"Do you honestly think a little sword and tooth pick will be anything to me?"

"Although it may be shriveled, black and cold, you do have a heart and a human weakness." Hermione spat as she maintained a comfortable distance from the evil man.

"Those are biting words, Miss Granger."

"That's Malfoy now." Hermione said proudly, causing an ugly and disgusted look to form on Lucius' features.

"For that, I will make your suffering last and it will be oh so sweet." Lucius growled as he raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione dodged the spell as she began charging, swinging the swords as she went. Getting closer to him, her inexperience with sword play caused her not to pay as much attention as she should have to her feet. When Hermione tripped, Lucius took the opportunity to knock the dagger from her right hand as she began to fall. Before coming in contact with the floor, Hermione felt Lucius' arm wrapping around her, just below her breasts, and lifting her up as his other hand wrapped around her sword arm and straightened, bringing the slim sword to her carotid artery.

Lucius turned them both around and came face to face with a doubled-over Draco, whose wand was aimed at the man holding a sword to his wife.

"Put your wand down, Draco. The skin of a human needs less than a pound of pressure to break. I could so easily slit her throat, but I have an inkling that was I to do that, I would lose you to my cause."

"Anything you do to either of us, regardless, I will not help you."

"Pity, I guess I'll just kill her then."

Draco watched, frozen in horror, as Lucius began sliding the sword across Hermione's throat. Thinking fast, he shouted, "Accio Dagger!"

Draco caught his father by surprise when the small dagger flashed from the floor and shot to his hand. Draco took aim.

"What the…?" Lucius said as Draco threw the dagger by the blade, end over end towards his father. As Lucius began to raise his wand, Hermione knew she only had a split second. She pushed the sword from her body and knocked Lucius' wand from his hand and dropped to the floor and watched bejeweled dagger impale itself in Lucius Malfoy's own throat.

Draco moved next to Hermione, picking up her discarded wand, and pulled her to him as they both watched Lucius stagger around with disbelief all over his face before he crumbled to the ground, his blood pooling about him. His chest rose once, fell, rose, then fell; never to rise again.

Draco looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. "It's all over now, my love. We are safe to live our lives now."

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Yes we are. We can…"

Draco watched as Hermione's face changed from smiling to confusion in a split second. When she looked down to the ground between them, Draco became worried.

"What is wrong, love?" Draco asked, holding her at arms length, looking at her from head to toe. Confusion was also written all over his face.

"Draco?" Hermione said shakily, her hand shooting from his bicep to the side of her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Draco said as his voice cracked.

"Where are our mums?"

"Still in the dungeon I suppose, why? Is something the matter?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think my water just broke…"

~/~

**A/N: Chapter 25 done and edited ^_^ I hope you all liked it. Chapter 26 up soon, I promise!**


	26. Chapter 26 It's Time!

**Chapter 26- It's time!**

Draco's eyes grew wide as he took in what Hermione had just said.

"What?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Um… I think my water just broke, so we need to find our mothers. Quickly."

"Fuck!" Draco shouted as he picked Hermione up again and moved to a shortcut to the Main Hall behind a life size painting of one of his Great Ancestors.

"That's what got us into this situation, you know." Hermione gritted past the pain as she clutched her stomach. By the time they got to the Main Hall, Hermione was crying out in pain from her contractions.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We're almost there." Draco said as they started down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Hurry!"

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Mum! Mum where are you? It hurts so much!" Hermione cried as Draco took her to where he had left their mothers and Ron in their dungeon cell. Draco and Hermione heard two sets of gasps from the other side of the barred door.

"Draco, you must open the door. Hermione is in labor!" Narcissa said through the window in the door. Draco set Hermione on the floor carefully before he waved his wand, unlocking the door then moved out of the way as the two older women passed him in a rush to help Hermione.

"Draco, wake Ron then help us get Hermione into the Crystal Chamber on the first floor."

"I think I should be with you three. Weasley won't go anywhere, especially after what he did for Lucius."

"We may need him to help us. Please wake him. We will need his help calling Hermione's friends to let them know, even if she will be in labor for several hours most likely."

"Several hours?" Hermione moaned from the floor.

"I shall be with you once Weasley wakes." Draco's said as he kneeled next to Hermione and placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers lacing into her hair. "Wait for me?"

"I will try." Hermione gritted out as Draco stood and gave his mother Ron's wand and passed them into the dungeons.

As Narcissa cast a pain-relieving charm on Hermione, Draco turned to Ron's prone and unconscious form, whispering "Enervate" with a wave of his own wand.

Ron stirred slowly and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"What's happened? What did I miss?" Ron asked groggily as he held his head with one of his hands.

"Lucius is dead. Pansy is dead. The Manor is safe, and my mother and Hermione's mother are safely out and sitting with Hermione until you wake. Now may we leave, you sorry excuse for a human being?"

"Jeeze, Malfoy, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked Draco, who was standing tense and looking out the open exit, his hands in tight fists at his sides. Draco's head snapped towards Ron, a wild look on his face.

"Hermione is in labor. I'm just waiting for you to wake your arse up so that we can take her upstairs to a bed so she doesn't have to give birth to our twins in a filthy dungeon. If it were my choice, I'd just as soon leave you down here, traitor." Ron's eyes grew wide before, slipping and sliding on the slick pebble strewn floor, he got up to his feet and hurried to the door behind Draco recognizing what could be his only chance to leave the dungeon in the foreseeable future.

Draco automatically went to Hermione's side and scooped her up into his arms, again, gingerly and headed towards the room in the north wing.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh sure. Just a little pain here and there. It's just a walk in the freaking park." Hermione said sarcastically as the group moved up the stairs with Draco and Hermione in the lead.

Hermione cried out again as they entered the Crystal Chamber and Draco placed her on the bed.

"She needs a doctor, or whatever the equivalent is for witches and wizards." Jane said as she moved to sit next to Hermione, holding her hand. Narcissa nodded in agreement and moved to the fireplace. After throwing a handful of powder into the crackling fire, Narcissa lowered herself to her knees in front of the fire then placed her head into the emerald flames and said "St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Everyone in the room waited with baited breath as they watched Narcissa, waiting for her to pull her head back out of the fire. Five minutes later, Narcissa removed her head from the green fire and stepped back quickly and watched with everyone else as a green-clad foot emerged first, followed by robed legs, torso, and head, followed by a second foot, emerged from the fire.

"Thank you for coming, Healer Smethwyck." Narcissa said, offering him her hand. Smethwyck took it and gave her hand a mannerly kiss.

"It's my pleasure, Madam Malfoy. Now, where is the younger Mrs. Malfoy?" The Healer looked around, clapping his hands together in excitement. Draco walked up to the Healer and held out his hand, which the other man took and shook eagerly.

"Master Malfoy, a pleasure as always." Smethwyck greeted kindly as Draco guided him to where Hermione was lying under the covers on the bed, gritting her teeth and clenching the sheets, then letting go with a whoosh of air.

"Ahh, Hermione Malfoy. I have been extremely eager to meet the witch that is known for being the cleverest witch at Hogwarts in years and one of the three that helped slay 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. It's a pleasure, no, an honor to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Hermione grit out as another wave of pain washed over her. "But I'm sure that you've noticed by now that I'm pregnant and am in considerable pain since Narcissa's Pain-Relieving charm has since worn off." Hermione looked at the Healer as sarcastically as she could manage through the waves of pain. "But by all means, don't mind me. I insist you keep talking." Hermione waved to everyone around her for emphasis.

"It's good to see that nothing about you has changed too much, Hermione." Ron chuckled from a chair behind a mahogany tea table near the fireplace.

"Sod off, you wanker!" Hermione growled as she glared at the red head.

"Weasley now is not the time for her to be stressed or angry." Draco said as he sat in a chair next to Hermione, adding his own glare towards the red headed man. "Why are you even in here? If you are going to stay at this manor, you should contact Harry and your family members know, via Apparition preferably, that Hermione is in labor."

"Good idea." Ron admitted with red ears as he rose from his chair and exited the chamber to use another fireplace.

When Ron was gone, Healer Smethwyck asked, "Hermione, who was your healer during your pregnancy? Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, you hang tight; I'm going to floo her here to assist us." As the Healer turned to the fireplace, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Besides the pain, how are you feeling?" Draco asked, squeezing one of Hermione's hands with both of his own in an attempt to give her some of his strength.

"I'm nervous. I have never been through something like this before." Hermione whispered, holding one of his hands close to her chest.

"You will be just fine. You will have the best care we can get."

"I know. I just can't wait to meet them. I wonder who they will look more like. Have you thought about names?"

"Inara Kathleen, Inara for my Grandmother, and Kathleen for your Grandmother for our daughter. For the boy?" Draco pondered for a moment. "For our son, let's call him Alistair David for both of our Grandfathers."

Hermione smiled misty-eyed. "I think that those are beautiful names."

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling, my dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to Draco and Hermione from the fireplace.

"I'm Hermione Malfoy now, Madam Pomfrey. Draco and I are married."

"Well now, I guess congratulations are in order to the both of you on that as well. Never would have expected any of this from you two after all the years you spent fighting in the hallways at Hogwarts." the old nurse said as she took Hermione's pulse then waved her wand over Hermione's belly and muttered a spell, causing a golden glow to appear over it where the twins were laying.

"What was that?" Draco asked as the older witch conjured towels, blankets and a basin of warm water to the side table.

"That was a spell to tell me whether she is dilated enough to begin preparing for delivery. Just now, there was only a golden glow, so it's not quite time yet. When it turns bright white, then its time." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait?"

"I will check every ten minutes, but it could be an hour, or it could be in a day. It is different for every witch. It all depends on how far she progresses."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Draco said as he stood and shook her hand. "I will return soon, Hermione. I'm going to see if Potter and Weasley have arrived and contact Blaise and Annalisa. I'm sure they both would want to be here."

"You're right, Draco. Please don't be long. I want you here when they're born." Hermione said as she continued holding one of Draco's hands as he turned to leave.

"Do not worry, my love, I will return. I wouldn't miss the birth of our children for anything."

When Hermione let go of his hand, Draco nodded his head to everyone in the room and left, heading to his den on the second floor of the west wing.

~/~

"Zabini Manor, Master Den." Draco ordered into the emerald fire when he arrived in his study.

"Draco? Is that you? What a surprise! It's so nice to see you." Annalisa gushed, folding back her long brunette hair away from her face when she saw Draco's head floating in the fire.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you too, Anna. Where is Blaise? It's very important that I speak to you both right now." Draco's head said, looking from one side of the room to the other.

"He just stepped out of the den. What's wrong? Is it something to do with Hermione? Is she okay?" Anna asked hurriedly, growing increasingly worried.

"Yes, we need you both here. Hermione's in labor."

"Already?" She gasped as her hands covered her mouth.

"Yes, already. Now, please find Blaise?" With a nod from Anna, Draco pulled his head out of the fireplace and sat in his chair at his large cherry desk. A few minutes later, Draco watched as Blaise, then Anna, emerged from the fireplace in turn.

"So our Hermione is finally going to be a mother?" Blaise beamed as he and Anna put their bags of baby gifts on the ground so they could take turns giving the blond Slytherin a hug. Seeing Draco's curious gaze, Blaise chuckled. "They're for the twins. These were for the baby shower that we missed because of the fiasco after your wedding."

Draco chuckled then felt his face fall in guilt. "I'm sorry I got so snippy with you, Anna. I'm just not myself right now I suppose." Draco said as he sat down behind his desk, motioning for his guests to sit in the chairs as well, facing him.

"It's alright Draco. I understand that most new parents are like this." Anna reassured and smiled at Draco as he poured vintage Firewhiskey into Baccarat glasses for the three of them.

Draco sat at his desk, rolling his glass of Firewhiskey between his hands absentmindedly as he stared into the fire that was crackling merrily.

"What is going on, Draco? Malfoy's don't get 'lost in thought'. You are usually decisive about everything." Blaise commented as he sipped from his glass.

"I'm worried." Draco paused then chuckled as he put his glass on the desk. "I never truly thought anything was worth worrying over until Hermione came into my life. Most would say that worrying is a bad thing; bad for your health. I think I am a better person _because_ I've had to worry about things, sometimes, for the first time in my life."

"I can definitely see the differences in you," Blaise said as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, holding his glass on one of the arms.

"One less thing I have to worry about is Lucius."

"Why do you say that? He's been chasing you for months, and suddenly you aren't worried about him? What about your family?"

"Calm yourself, Blaise. Lucius is dead by my and Hermione's hands this very day." Draco said with mirth as he looked away from the flames in the hearth to look at Blaise and Anna.

"He's dead?" Draco nodded. "I never thought that that would happen. How?"

Draco spent the next quarter hour going through all that had happened since everything started the morning of the day before.

When Draco had finished, Blaise shook his head and sighed. "That's quite an amazing story, Draco. Congratulations of finally freeing yourself from him." Anna nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that portion of our lives is over before it began, to be honest."

"So, where is Hermione?" Anna asked eagerly trying to lighten the mood in the dark room.

"She's in the Crystal Chamber in the North Wing. Mother, Jane, Madam Pomfrey and Healer Smethwyck are all in there with her."

"She will be just fine then. She has all the best care in all of England at her side." Draco looked at Blaise when he finished. "I think I'm going to visit her. Is Harry and Ginny going to come here and visit?" Blaise continued as he rose with Anna, placing their empty glasses on the desk.

"Weasley was supposed to be contacting them, so they might already be here."

"Okay, so if I see Potter, I'm going to send him your way for a congratulatory Firewhiskey." Blaise said as he left the den with his arm around his fiancé.

Draco sat alone in his study, staring into the fire for time unknown, when Harry, Ginny and Weasley entered; a big smile was plastered across Harry's and Ginny's faces.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Dad." Harry said as he walked in, his arm outstretched to shake Draco's hand.

Draco smiled and stood to shake hands with the Gryffindor, then turned into the open arms Ginny offered him for a bear hug before turning to pour his newest guests a serving of Firewhiskey in fresh Baccarat glasses and passed them to Harry, Ginny and Weasley before they all four sat down.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Harry, Ginny. It means the world to Hermione to have her friends here."

"I wouldn't miss it for all the galleons in the world." Harry exclaimed then calmed at the look on Draco's face. "You're worried that you will be like your father was to you, aren't you?"

Draco started. "Blaise, whom has known me since before Hogwarts, couldn't figure it out. How could you?"

Harry smiled. "Because if I had a father like you do, that is what I would hope if Ginny were pregnant."

"Had…" Ron mumbled over his glass from his chair in the corner.

"Had?" Ginny looked over at Ron questioningly over her glass before turning to Draco for an explanation.

"Had. Hermione and I vanquished Lucius three hours ago here in the Manor."

The two newest arrivals pondered the news for a moment before cracking into more smiles. "Even more of a reason to celebrate!" Harry, followed by Ginny, then Ron, raised their glasses in a toast.

"You're right," Draco smiled as he tipped his glass to join the other three. "This is an excellent reason to celebrate."

As the four of them were sitting and were enjoying their drinks, they heard the sound of running feet and swishing robes, before Blaise and Anna burst into the study, gasping for breath. The four that were already in the room stood abruptly at the shocking entrance.

"Blaise, what's happened? Is everything alright?" Draco asked as he walked to his friend and placed a hand on Blaise's back to calm him down.

"Draco, mate, you have to get to the Crystal Chamber, now. It's time!" Blaise wheezed.

Without a second thought or thanks, Draco disappeared through the door faster than the blink of an eye.

"Bloody lucky Slytherin." Harry chuckled as he, Ginny, Ron, Blaise and Anna followed at a much slower pace.

~/~

"One, two, three. Come on, Hermione. You can do this!"

"No I can't! Draco isn't here yet!"

"You don't really have a choice, Mrs. Malfoy. Your babies are ready to come into the world whether you like it or not." Said the masked Smethwyck from between Hermione's bend knees, prepared for the arrival of the first of two Malfoy twins.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out as she squeezed both her mother's and Narcissa's hands for support through a wave of pain as she pushed that told her it would be over soon. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Hermione! I'm here." Draco called out as he entered the room in a flurry of black robes. "I'm right here, my love. I told you to wait for me." He chuckled.

"I tried, but they wouldn't let me." Hermione said as tears continued to streak down her face.

"Push, Hermione, push!"

"Come on, Hermione. You can do this," Draco said as he watched sweat and tears pour down her brow, taking over his mother's place next to Hermione.

"There's one." The healer announced three minutes later as he passed the newborn to Madam Pomfrey, the infant shrieking at the shock of entering the world.

"It's a boy." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she wrapped the crying infant in a soft blanket.

"Alistair," Hermione sighed and smiled, Draco smiling with her, her hand still in his as his other hand wiped stray damp curls away that were sticking to her forehead.

"Looks like your daughter is ready to join us." Smethwyck said a moment later when Hermione tensed again. Two minutes later, their second child joined her brother, screaming louder than her twin had. Draco kissed the hand that he was holding, watching his daughter be passed, screaming, into the waiting arms of Draco's mother.

"You've done it, Hermione!" Draco whispered to Hermione, kissing her temple, who was panting as Madam Pomfrey and Narcissa placed the newborns in Hermione's arms for the first time.

"They're so beautiful," Hermione cried softly as she looked from her daughter to her son and back, then looking at Draco.

"What are their names?" Harry asked as he and Ginny walked in with Blaise and Anna, closely followed by Ron.

"Inara Kathleen for our daughter, and Alistair David for our son." Hermione mumbled as her eyes began to droop and her speech to slur from the stresses of the day.

"They're beautiful names," Madam Pomfrey said as she and Draco removed the nodding infants from her harms as the healer cleaned up the birth.

~/~

Hermione woke with a start, her hands shooting to her belly that was flatter than it had been before. '_Was it all just a dream?'_ Hermione asked herself worriedly.

"They're both just fine." Draco said softly from a conjured rocking chair at her side. Looking over, her heart warmed when she saw Draco cradling their sleeping daughter, their son dreaming in his cradle next to him.

Draco smiled and rose to sit next to Hermione on the large bed. Hermione automatically extended her arms to hold her daughter.

"She looks like you," Hermione smiled as she pushed a lock of shock white blond hair up her forehead, then let her hand drift down the side of her face, tracing her high cheekbone and creamy white skin that was sleep-flushed.

"But our son looks like his mum." Draco said as he walked to his son's cradle and brought him back to the bed. Hermione looked at the child in his arms and indeed, he looked amazing like her. Slightly rounded nose and cheeks under a mop of wavy, blond hair.

"Hermione, I hate to sound cocky so soon after they're born, but you and I made two of the best looking children." Draco smirked, making Hermione smile.

"At this one point, Draco, I'm going to agree with you."

"They're both going to be heart-stoppers like their mum and dad at Hogwarts, that's for sure. But I think you two might just be biased."

Hermione and Draco looked up from the twins to see a large group of people entering the chamber. Blaise and Harry led Anna, Ginny, Ron, Jane, Narcissa, Madam Pomfrey and Healer Smethwyck into the room to celebrate with the new family.

Hermione and Draco chuckled. "We might just be that."

~/~

**A/N: It's finally over! Well, actually, there's still an epilogue to go, but the main part of the story is done! A long time coming to be honest. I hope you enjoyed =D**

**And by the way, I want to apologize to all the mothers reading this right now if some things about Hermione's labor were inconsistent. I've never been pregnant myself, but I know that every pregnancy is different, so I tried to make it as accurate as I could.**

**BG**


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_September first, eleven years later…_

"MUM! Have you seen my jumper?"

Hermione sighed at her daughter's screech as she finished pulling Alistair's emerald green jumper over his curly, platinum blonde head.

"Have you looked in your closet, Inara?" She asked calmly as she stood and crossed her son's room to the door that connected Inara and Alistair's bedrooms.

When Hermione reached the doorway, her eyes widened in surprise. Before her lay nearly every article of clothing her daughter possessed around the base of her bed, armoire and pouring out from the opened doors to her walk-in closet. At the very middle of the mess sat Draco. Draco sat cross-legged on the floor, draped from top to bottom in various garments of clothing in a rainbow of colors, looking dazed and slightly frightened. Plunking her closed fists on her hips, Hermione gave her daughter a stern look.

"Inara Kathleen Malfoy! What have you done to your room? Better yet, what have you done to your poor father? Clean this up immediately. Then apologize to your father for whatever you have done to him." Hermione commanded as she dropped her hands from her hips to begin searching for her daughter's red Weasley jumper. As she moved about the room in her search, she saw her son doing everything in his power not to laugh from his position at the doorway between the two rooms, a large book held protectively to his chest.

"Alistair, please help your father. He seems a bit dazed. Ah ha!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly when she spotted the elusive sweater atop the door leading to her daughter's bathroom. Hermione grabbed the jumper and turned in time to see both twins lean in to whisper something in his ear before jumping on Draco, who seemed to come out of his trance as he was knocked backward to lay on the floor.

Hermione smiled warmly as Draco awkwardly stood, taking the twins with him with one under each arm with two high pitched giggling and one low chuckle.

"Alright you lot, we need to get moving if we are going to catch the train to Hogwarts in time." Hermione said with a clap of her hands.

"Okay you little gnomes, listen to your mum. Alistair, lets make sure you have everything you need, shall we?" Draco said as he set both eleven year-olds down and grabbed his son's small hand, moving into Alistair's room.

"Inara dear, do you have everything? Books? Clothes? Underwear?"

"Mum! You are so embarrassing!" Inara moaned dramatically, turning slightly pink.

"I am just making sure. Would you rather Grandmother Narcissa, Grandmother Jane or Grandfather David ask you if you have your under things? Or better yet, let's go to your brother's room and ask your dad. He will love asking about your underwear." Hermione smiled as her daughter's face grew more and more red.

"No he won't." Inara muttered under her breath, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I will just charm him again with the spell Alistair taught me over the summer while you and father were in Italy with Uncle Blaise and Aunty Anna.

"Inara! You know better than to do that. You haven't learned control yet; you could have hurt your father!" Hermione said in shock as she moved towards the empty trunk on the floor with the jumper.

"I'm sorry mum. He was nagging at me and wasn't listening. Besides, he is still okay, isn't he?"

"So you had charmed your father before I came in from Alistair's room. You should be ashamed of yourself." Hermione chided as she placed quills and parchment in the trunk. At the sight of her daughter's saddened look, even though she knew she was being tricked by her daughter, who was exceptionally smart for an eleven year-old, Hermione fell for the quivering lower lip and sad eyes anyways. As always.

"Oh it's okay, baby. I want to hex your father as well sometimes. And yes, he is still okay as far as I can tell." This earned her a trademark Malfoy smirk before her daughter went back to collecting things. Hermione looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace near the bed and gasped. "Look at the time! Let me finish up or else you will never finish. Pack!" with a wave of her wand, Hermione sent books, ink, more quills and parchment, and clothing soaring into the open trunk. "Put your broom down, Inara. First years aren't allowed brooms."

"But Uncle Harry was allowed." She whined, placing her broom back in its protective hooks in her closet next to her broom care supplies.

"Harry was an exception and didn't get his first broom until the year started. If you ask the Headmaster and are given permission to try out for the team of whatever house you are sorted into and make it to the team, we will send your broom to you then. Now, let's go or we might miss the portkey."

Five minutes later, the family of four was out the door.

~/~

"GRANDMOTHER!" The twins shrieked with glee as they ran to Narcissa after going through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾.

"Hello my darlings!" Narcissa cooed as she knelt to give them both hugs.

"Hello, Mother. We didn't expect to see you here." Draco said, hugging Narcissa when she rose from her greetings with the twins.

"You didn't think I would miss my only grandchildren's first train ride, did you?" Narcissa asked as she turned to give Hermione a warm hug as well.

"No, I suppose not. Hermione's parents expressed their wish to join us here, but since they couldn't when Hermione was a first year, they knew that they couldn't."

"They do still plan to stay in touch with Alistair and Inara by owl of course," Hermione added.

"Mum! Dad! Hugo, Lily, James and Albus are here! Can we go say hello?" The twins cried in unison, looking eager to be with their friends who would be starting at Hogwarts next year.

"Yes, let's join them." Hermione agreed as they moved towards Harry and Ginny's family, accompanied by Ron and his son. Five minutes of conversing with Harry, Ginny and Ron, while watching their children chat, they were joined by Blaise and Annalisa, along with their young son Ezio, who was the spitting image of his father.

"What are the three of you doing here? Ezio is only eight." Draco asked.

"What? Are we not allowed to see our god-children off to Hogwarts for their first year, or see our old friends?" Blaise asked over the twins shouting his name and running to Blaise, Annalisa and Ezio, leaving the Potters and Weasley's behind.

"Of course you can, it is just a surprise is all." Hermione said with a smile as she and Draco greeted the Zabini's. After everything had calmed down, Draco sighed.

"What's the matter, love?" Hermione asked as she turned to him, linking their hands together.

"I was just remembering the last time all of us were on this platform together. I believe you ran Blaise and me over in your hurry to find Harry and Ron, Hermione." Draco chuckled along with Blaise and Hermione.

"So much has happened since then." Harry said as he Ginny and Ron joined the group.

"Yeah, but look at us all now! Inara and Alistair start Hogwarts this year, Hugo and James starting next year, Albus the following year, then Lily and Ezio starting the year after that. An evenly spread out new generation to terrorize Hogwarts staff." Hermione said, looking at her friends then at the Hogwarts express.

"Especially your twins, Hermione." Ginny piped in. Everyone chuckled again.

"Yes, they both have our reckless spirits. However, Inara will be the Quidditch player in the family, and even though she is very smart, Alistair has Hermione's brains. I believe he will taking over her title of smartest of the age." Draco said as he puffed his chest proudly as the gleaming red engine let out a mighty puff of steam and a screeching whistle.

Quickly, Hermione, Draco and Narcissa said good bye to their family and ushered them onto the train. Goodbye waves and promises of letters and sweets finished, the seven friends and their children watched, along with other parents, as the Hogwarts Express puffed its way out of the station and out of sight. Clearing her throat, Narcissa focused everyone's attention from their scattered thoughts and memories.

"How about we all lunch at Fortescues? Before we have to go back to our daily lives?"

With many nods, everyone but Draco and Hermione left to exit through the barrier to their awaiting vehicles in the muggle world. With one last look at the Platform, Draco and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley with a crack.

-The end-

**Authors note:** I just want to thank everyone who has read my story from beginning to end, especially those who let me know what they thought so that I could make this story the best I possibly could. This was an epic effort over three plus years on my part because this is my first true DM/HG story that I've ever written and I've had so much fun. I hope that you all have too.

Thanks again!

=Burg Gurl=


End file.
